Some Place to Call Home
by LaneTheFanGuy
Summary: Harry is tired of running. He just wants to hide and relax from all that has happened to him since the war. Edward wants his mate, but cant seem to find the person so he broods and just carries on. How will it all play out for one or both to be Happy? Setting: After Wizard War, Before beginning of Twilight. Contains: AU, SLASH! You have been warned! Rated: M for later Chapters.
1. Prologue

**Some Place to Call Home**

**Summary**: Harry Potter has been left to the world as a hero after the war, but for that simple fact, trouble still follows in pursuit. He kept on the run in chances of getting way from all the trouble that plagues his life. His best friends still love him and are in contact with him every so often, but are truly unable to help due to the fact of raising a family now.

Harry, by the time he is 18, is ready to finally escape and heads to place in a low population, secluded city: Forks. He thinks maybe he will have a break from all the magic and trouble, but maybe he won't since the Cullens live around the town.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.

**Note**: SLASH, AU….possibly more later on…. I HAVE changed the time periods of both stories to Twilights time period as how I want them to match up to get my determined results.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry, since the war, had been on the run. Dark creature and people still seemed to want to attack him even if the war has been over for a while. He kept trying to hide out in places since Grimmauld Place has been an obvious place for him to keep low.

No place was truly safe for more than a week or so at time in England. He did not want to impose on his best friends, in which were now married and have a little girl to take care of most of the time. They even offered to house him safe, but Harry had always been that independent, stubborn boy that never likes to accept any help from any one, even his closest friends.

"Harry, you can come here for at least a while!" Hermione said over the Floo network. She had been insistent on it over the past few times Harry checked in on them. He always did love his friends a lot and would never endanger them or little Rose in any way,

"Hermione, no! I told you I don't want to be a trouble for Ron and you. You have your own family to think about now." It was true, but it was hard to almost resist just saying yes to hide within them. He might have been independent, but that didn't mean he wasn't really tired of not having a normal life.

"Okay, whatever Harry. Where are you headed to next? When will you be able to talk again next?"

"I don't truly know. I've thought about going to America since maybe there would be a less likely chance of people recognizing me. I have no idea where I would go once there, though."

"Hmm. Give me a min." She disappeared from the fire place for a few minutes. When she finally came back, Harry was starting to ache from bending over in the fireplace. "Okay! I have a place you can go in America. It'll be in a little town called Forks. It'll be a small kind of house, but since it will be just you, it should do fine. I'll get it and use your bank to help pay for it, but it will be in my name so there are no leads back to you or your whereabouts. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything and it should all be done by tomorrow. Now," she said, "there are also some jobs in that area when I looked up that place. You can work at the high school if you want as a teacher or custodian."

He considered it. Did he really want a job, especially at a school of all places? What would and could he teach? He knew little to almost nothing of the Muggle school stuff since he had not attended Muggle school in seven years. He knew the basics but if he wanted to be a teacher, he would definitely have to catch up along with the class with reading. He determined immediately that he was NOT being a janitor.

"Or," Hermione broke his thoughts about the choice, "you can be a student and go to school. You look young enough to be 16 and could definitely pass as that age. Getting the fake documents to prove it too wouldn't take much either."

He considered being a student then. He agreed with her that he could pass as one and he would definitely be learning all he could while there. Did he really want to try that? He decided that may as well be. Not much could go wrong. He hoped any way.

"Okay, I'll be a student and might as well since I never learned anything much after Primary School. Once you secure the house and stuff, I'll move there and then enroll as a student the following day since I'll need to get everything situated. Thank you so much Hermione. You truly are a great best friend."

She smiled and said, "Any time. Ron is still at work so I'm sorry he hasn't come in. I thought by the time we settled all this he would—"

Just then a loud _CRACK _happened behind Harry. He jumped up and knew that the door down stairs had been knocked down. He bent down and said rather quickly, "I have to go Hermione. They found me again. Talk to you as soon as I can. Thank you!"

With that said he cut the connection, pointed his wand at the chimney, and made the chimney fall in on itself so that Hermione couldn't get to him or _Them_ get to her. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and got ready to apparate as the door busted open and for a second before that suffocating feeling took over, he thought he saw blood red eyes, eyes that were looking to kill, from under the cloaked figure. Several other pairs were different colors, but the red ones were the most noticeable.

The suffocating engulfing-in-a-tube feeling took over and he was gone from the room leaving nothing important behind

* * *

Edward ran through the woods after the deer that he was hunting. He was thirsty and needed it. He hadn't eaten in a while and finally with almost little effort got his prize. He pounced and took it down. Biting the animal and then snapping its neck. The blood rushed into his mouth and his thirst died away slowly, but surely.

Around him were the woods of Forks, very deep into the woods. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were around here too since they needed to feed as well. He walked away from the body of the deer and went to a nearby log and sat down. The body would be fine here because hunters never came out this far into the woods. Thoughts of depressing matters plagued his mind in ravenous hunger trying to consume him now that the burning of not feeding was gone.

Edward was always brooding really. He wanted to find his love, his soul mate. Being the only one in the 'family' without someone to love and cherish like Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper. Mostly, he did not think of it and kept his mind on other matters less trifling.

He heard footsteps and that snapped him out of his reverie. Alice and Jasper came into view holding hands on one side of him while another set of footsteps told him Emmett had appeared from another with a claw ripped shirt.

"That was enjoyable. Found a mountain lion and he put up a good chase," Emmett said chuckling.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked to the three others when they were beside him. They all nodded and raced to the house in blurs of motions as swift as lightning, but with extreme grace.

They were at the house in a matter of minutes. Edward took an unneeded sigh and went in after the rest of his family. He walked to his piano in the room and started to play Clair de Lune on it. He played it and some other that he changed from minor keys to major keys.

Esme walked into the room and Edward knew what she was about to say before she said it, but still remained seated at the piano playing till the music was done. Mind reading had its advantages. He tried to distract himself most of the time but he could always hear a buzzing in a distant manor.

"Edward, Its almost time for school. You better go change and get clean," Esme said with a motherly voice. She was right due to the fact the sun was rising. She really did love her family and would always be like that. Just being there and being a matronly figure was a big desire for her. Always caring and truly sympathizing with Edward because of course she knew what was wrong with him. Mothers always knew what was wrong.

She flashed him with a warm sympathizing smile that only Esme could give him. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom to get clothes. He sat down on his couch in the room and thought to himself 'He will someday find his love. Till then, carry on.'

* * *

First time writing and Publishing. Hope you guys like it. This is just the prologue. R&R. Thanks! Hope to get some awesome responses. Should Bella be in the picture shortly after Harry comes in? Or should she never be in this story? Maybe Edward will never take notice of Harry? or maybe he fights his heterosexual desires to keep away from Harry? WE SHALL SEEE! MUAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Refer to Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter. **

**Notes: A brief part of this chapter will be on Bella ( Yes, I know she is annoyingly human, but I like her in cases.) The rest will consist of Harry as focus.**

**Thank you for the Reviews, now gimme gimme gimme MORE muahahahaha. I am glad to know the story seems to be going well! I hope it still gets your attention. **** Kisses for all my wonderful followers and a cookie for those who favor the story. And **_**PERHAPS**_ **a little SMUT/masturbatory session of just Harry if all goes well ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Isabella Swan (Bella) was regarded as an outcast in her own world back home in Arizona. She infuriated anyone by the sight of her because she stuck out like…. Well a spot of black paint on a super white and very clean piece of paper. Deciding to move to her Dad's for a while was probably the best thing she could have done for herself as well as her Mother.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much! I'll be perfectly capable of getting there by plane," she told her mom while she was in the airport. "It's for the best that I get away for a while," sliding her sleeve down her arm to hide the unmistakable cut marks on them that her Mom did not know anything about, thank God!

"Alright, Alright!" Rene said and stood quiet for a few seconds and decided it was time for her to leave as Bella's plane number was called over the intercom. She kissed Bella on the forehead and gave her one last saddened smile. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Mom"

Bella walked to the entrance to her plane and was glad to get there with out falling over air. What a feat for her.

She was in second class for the trip so it was a good flight. All the time, she sat in her chair just thinking about all the wrong that has been done to her in Arizona. Why was she the outcast of an entire school! It made her sad to think that way. Her hand reflexively went to her scars/ cuts on her arm. She hated the bastards that tortured her with words and sometimes physical violence. It had caused her so much trouble this past year she just couldn't take it anymore.

What a helpless human she was. Yes indeed.

* * *

Harry apparated to a city a good ways down in the country. He kept thinking about how they were able to find him so quickly. He had not been there a week and they found him in almost record time for the second time in months. The city was kind of large but it had what he needed, an internet café. He ran into and paid for about twenty minutes on it. Totally unsure that he would be able to do what he needed in that time since these computers look ancient and….. he did mean ancient.

He went over to the one that wasn't so bulky and turned it on. He chose this one cause for one, he could probably get his work done quickly and be out of here quite quickly. Secondly, he could see out the dirty windows and be on watch for any of _Them._

Getting on quickly as possible for this old clunker, he looked up for a few pictures of Forks, WA. It looked like England almost since it was almost rainy in every picture he looked up. Deciding the one with an old house looked the best spot to apparate to since he was sure no one could actually live there and it looked far from the town too.

As he closed all the pages and logged off, a figure watched him from behind a few yards away. Harry sensed something lurking in the corner behind him and turned around with his wand pointed.

Nothing was there.

He scanned the room several times before deciding maybe is imagination got the better of him for once. Walking to the door, quickly, but cautiously, Harry went to the outside of the café and started walking till he got to a very deserted part of the town. As he walked through the streets, he noticed an alley between two buildings and decided that that was probably as good a place as any other to apparate.

The walls were covered in graffiti with different gang signs and then other things of such inappropriate material. He walked a few more feet and looked around to make sure no one was near him or could see him.

He held up his wand and was about to apparate when he heard shout that was too close for comforts; then, a red bolt of magic shot by him, barely missing him by an inch.

He turned, wand still raised and shouted, "Stupefy!" and a bolt of magic shot right back at the caster in the dark. Harry heard a soft thunk as the person fell to the ground. Turning on his heel, he ran out of the alley way and back down the streets.

He probably ran a mile or so before he held up his wand and decided it was safe to apparate. He needed to get away with out people seeing and especially _Them_. Taking a step and turning, the feeling of suffocating in a tube started to take over again. This time he saw not red eyes, but a shade of most vibrant green staring at him from under a dark hood.

In the next second, he was gone from the lonely town and off to Forks.

The figure was gone too.

Harry appeared by an old abandon house. The house looked even worse in person due to the fact it was caving in on one side while the other was covered in vines and vines of the plants out in the forest. The layout of the area was similar to that of the picture besides a few trees missing; probably cut down for some family.

'Shit,' he thought to himself, 'almost didn't get away that time either.'

He tried to stand by pushing himself up, but that didn't work. Apparating is such an easy thing, but truth be told, it was a magically draining thing; especially since he had basically moved over a full contient. Spots of black had started to appear in his eye vision

Looking around, he tried to see any disturbances like the dark figures or some other horrendous thing that might harm him.

Decided that nothing was around, he quit fighting the darkness that was sure to come. It happened immediately and not a second thought was given by Harry.

Nothing moved in the woods. Everything was quiet while the boy slept. The wind blew easy and calm, rain came down in a drizzle every so often and not even the animals seemed to come into the area where Harry lay collapsed on the ground.

* * *

_**Projections appeared in a small room. 19 figures in total. All voices are indistinguishable, YET understandable**._

A meeting had commenced and was starting to get interesting for sure.

"You shall NOT have him, dear one!" said the figure with the red eyes.

"Are you sure? He seems to rather like being alive," said the figure with the green eyes with a chuckle.

"Ha, you seem to under estimate my notice of how the boy escapes. He does not wish to die. We both can tell that. It's just a matter of how he escapes death. That is what decides his fate."

"Very true. I commend you on noticing that. However, I wonder how it will come out. All possibilities are still possible and probable. We shall just have to keep watch still.

"Why should we? All he is going to do is want to run," said a figure of the palest blue eyes.

"Because we must make sure this happens. If not, it will disrupt the course of nature and time. Surely, you see that, dear," said red eyes.

"Fine, fine. I know. I just wish he would do something, you know—INTERESTING," said blue eyes.

"I find his antics of escaping very humorous," spoke a figure with light violet eyes, "reminds me of almost a child playing hide and seek, but with much great choice of how and where he hides."

"Quite right, little one. Though, it is not humorous in the slightest. I do think as a matter of fact, things are about to get very interesting. He has entered the Cullens area as well as wolf Shape-shifters. Even I may like to laugh at this for some time," said green eyes with a grin and a look of humored anticipation.

"Ahh, our time is coming to an end. We will adjourn for quite a while and watch from a far and report the findings as needed. Keep in touch through these," said red eyes as he held up a coin. A wizard Galleon.

The assembly of the other 15 different figures than the red, green, blue and violet rose and said, "Of course."

At that they started Vanishing from sight. One by one till all that was left were Green and Red. They shook hands and nodded. Then they were gone from sight as well.

The room left as it was met in. Not a single speck of dust had moved out of its original place.

* * *

Harry awoke in bewilderment. Realizing immediately that he was in the woods beside some old abandoned house, he got up slowly, still a bit wobbly, but at least he could stand and walk some.

It seemed nearly impossible that he could be here, but well he knew he was. Hermione had shown him his house that she was going to have him buy, but he didn't want to apparate there incase if some stupid dark creature would try to follow him. He had chosen smartly to play it safe for once. Most of the time he just rushed head in, but the war had made him careful.

Somewhat.

He finally felt strong enough to apparate to his house, praying that Mione had taken care of everything so that he could lay his bed into his room and just sleep.

All his items were in a small bag and had been shrunk to accommodate his running and hiding sequence. It really helped since he didn't want to have to apparate back from his new house to Grimmauld Manor and maybe even the Weasley's house since he had forgot some of his personal belongings more than once. He hated imposing on them, but they did love him like a son. He stayed away from them for the same reason he turned down Mione and Ron's offer to stay with them.

**_Harry got distracted by news he remembered/ was told about__._**

_Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were kind of annoyingly caring, but he loved them. He still loved Ginny, but since the war, they had grown apart greatly. They ended it with open arms and no regrets. Last Harry heard was Ginny had turned a corner and tried to go after… Hannah Abbott, which shocked everyone in the family, except Harry which she had told him right after the break-up. He was kind of heartbroken at feeling that he wasn't enough for her, but Harry decided that he did not want to make her unhappy by holding a grudge._

_Bill and Fleur were doing well too he heard. They were traveling the world trying to see as much as they could. As well as experience new 'things.' Harry did not want to know when Ron made some obscene gesture. It made Harry shiver at the thought._

_Charlie was still in Romania, but he was exceptionally happy. He had found someone to love. As to who, no one knew, but said he had met them right after the recent War._

_Draco, was getting along cleaning his reputation that his blasted father had destroyed. He had a job in the ministry over punishment for misuse of magic._

_Luna was as giddy as ever searching for all her wondrous, wild creatures._

_Tonks and Lupin were fine. They still took care of Teddy in their happy little home. Teddy was growing and even had some abilities down to pat with his morphing. The little tyke was really super cute Mione had said._

_Severus, however, was quite frankly… ecstatic. He was vacationing for a while getting some sun in resort with gorgeous men waiting on him. He deserved it after all the spying and almost dying in the war. _

Harry truly missed everyone. These thoughts came to him a lot and actually thinking of all this he had sat down on the ground with out realizing it. He decided he better get going after a few moments.

The second he started apparating, he glanced around and tried to see if any figures were around. None were in sight. The suffocating had taken over and he was gone in the flash of an eye later.

He may not have seen the figure, but Violet Eyes saw him.

Then Violet was gone as Harry was gone.

* * *

WELLLLLLL! Geez what's up with this spying on poor harry?! Gah! And Bella seems to have had a rough life too but not any where near as harry's. Maybe we will find out what truly happened to make her move. Harry seems happy for everyone else. Now he just needs a little happiness of his own. I think we can all agree that he definitely deserves a little happiness! Hmm should we have a chance encounter with a shapeshifter or perhaps an encounter with a Cullen member OR an encounter with THE CULLEN member for Harry. OH THE POSSIBILITES! I'm E-VIL!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Refer to Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter.**

**Note: Sorry you guys. I couldn't bring myself to make him do it. He seemed too tired to do anything else besides just sleep. No sexy scenes :(. YET. Hehe. Hope you guys though are liking the storyline so far.**

* * *

Edward seemed dazed at school. Really though, what was new? He'd heard this same lecture over the past 100 years and nothing seemed to change. All his classes were like this. They just consisted of different ways of teaching the material with a different view. He liked the way Ms. Cartilage taught though since she always seems to have her back toward the class while teaching math.

It gave Alice, Rosalie and him to just joke around and talk quietly in class, where they could do that even if the teacher was facing them. Talking so quietly and fast was an advantage quite useful when they were bored out of their eternally frozen minds.

When lunch came around, Edward decided to just leave. He wasn't in the mood for any thing to do with school at the moment. Thoughts of death by boredom overwhelmed him. He told his family and then went to his Volvo parked in the parking lot and started to drive away from the school to home.

As soon as he got home and parked the car, he decided to go for a run and maybe he would just go to Port Angeles for the afternoon. Running sounded better so he decided to head toward into the woods.

Right toward the abandoned house.

Harry had appeared a second later infront of his new home. It was quite small on the outside and painted a gray/blueish color. It definitely had only maybe one bathroom and two bedrooms. He wasn't complaining by any means due to the fact that it would only be him living there.

As he walked up the steps to the front door, he noticed a packet that had all the paper work completed and filled out. The house was his! Harry was excited truly. God, he owed Hermione BIG time for this one. As he looked at the door again away from the papers, he saw a note from Mione and Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_You had best be alright! Ron and I have been worried about you! Once you get inside and go to the fire place. The Floo Network is already in order thankfully. You will definitely have to tell me what happened yesterday. No Exceptions. Talk to you soon!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. I WILLL know when you open this. Do NOT delay talking to Ron and me!_

Harry just chuckled at the note. Of course he should have suspected this kind of thing to happen to him especially since it is from his best friends. 'Ah, better not delay any longer than I can. Mione will kill me if I do,' Harry thought to himself.

He clutched the door knob, twisted and pushed. The house was definitely how he had imagined it. A draft of cold air rushed out of the house as the door stood open. Harry took a careful step inside the house, looking around the surroundings carefully. He definitely noted that it had one kitchen and living room on this floor. Walking in to the house farther, he saw the hall led up stairs.

He quietly climbed them. It led to an upstairs that had three rooms. Two bed rooms and a bathroom were on this floor and he found that quite convenient. Harry wen back down the stairs and looked over at the fireplace deciding that talking to Mione would be easier now than having to do it later.

Harry took a pinch of floo from his Floo Sack and threw it in the lit fire. The flames immediately turned green and he said, "Ronnie and Mione." He put his face into the fire and looked up into Ron and Hermione's house. It was a beautiful place and very large. Hermione definitely had an eye for designing and art.

He called out, " RON! HERMIONE!"

Immediately, something fell and busted, but then he heard foot steps coming rampantly down the stairs. There they stood; his bestfriends. They really did make a great couple and looked very well together. Rom was tall and lanky while Mione was medium and thin(but not too thin.)

"HARRY," they said together in unison.

He smiled up at them and asked, "How are you guys?"

"We are fine, mate," Ron said with relief on his face at seeing Harry. "How are you though? We have been worried that you go banged up after what Hermione heard from your end of the line."

"Yeah, I called Ron right after that and decided I needed help with getting everything ready. He secured the house in no time. No traces back to you except your vault account and you know how Gringotts is about privacy," Hermione said sighing with relief too.

"Well everything is well," Harry said and then retold the tale of how he had escaped both places without actually getting hurt or stunned. Also, he mentioned the pair of eyes he saw right before apparating each time. Ron and Hermione looked horrified, but had no clue either. "I truly have no idea what they could be. It could dark wizards looking for revenge or some other reason."

"Ransom maybe?" Ron questioned.

"No, I don't think so. It'd be something more prospectus. I truly have no idea who would want me besides Death Eaters and I'm sure I stunned one back in that alley. The creatures just seem to stand there." Harry said.

"Did they ever attack you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, it was just right before apparating that I briefly saw the eyes. I mean I BARELY seen it. If it weren't for my fast reflexes with seeing things, I might of never seen them."

"Well, best advice is to keep protected and try not to apparate much. It occurred all three of these past times you did it. It also sounds like the figures with eyes have different intentions than the Death Eaters." Hermione said.

"Yeah and place some wards on to your house to keep it protected. We will definitely be visiting you from time to time. This just one more odd thing to add to your life, mate," Ron said with a sadness to his voice that spoke truth that Harry knew all too well.

"I will and there is something different about these eyes. It's like I have seen these eyes before or that I know them. It's hard to explain it."

"Keep that to the back of your mind. Don't try to figure that out just yet. We don't know anything. Just keep your eyes open and not focus on it. You went there to hide and relax, not to find out what monsters come after you when you apparate," Hermione said.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione gasped and smacked her forehead.

"Harry! You need to disguise your scent as best you can. I forgot to mention there is a coven of vampires in the area. All vampires can smell the difference between magical and non-magical blood with out knowing the difference. I don't know if they are harmful or not, but to be on the safe side make sure to keep your scent hidden all the time. It wont work all the way, but Itll do enough that they will just question if they just imagined the different scent."

"Okay. I can do that. It should be no problem for a simple charm like that. If anything I will just defend myself. Are they more attracted to Wizard blood?" asked Harry

"No, but there is a difference and we don't know anything about them so they could be bad vampires that may want to kill you for destroying their kind in the war," Hermione said with much sacredness to her voice for Harry's sake.

"Don't worry. I'll lay low and keep out of the spot light. Hopefully." Harry said.

"I'll try to dig up some records at the Ministry on vampires in the Forks area and see if they could be dangerous to wizards," Ron said confidently to Harry.

"Thank you, Ron!" Harry exclaimed at the helpfulness. He was truly unsure that the Ministry kept vampire records, but hey if Ron can find any on them, then I don't care.

"Well, we will leave you get unpacked and stuff. We know you are exhausted. Take care, mate!" Ron said.

"Yes, get some rest and put up those words please Harry. Also don't forget about your scen—" Hermione said cut off.

"Yes, MOM" Harry said with a chuckle and looked at Hermione with a grin and loving eyes of a brother.

She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Good bye guys. See you later. Take care!" Harry said and with that he broke the connection over the floo network.

Harry got up from his kneeling position over the fireplace and decided to start unpacking things from his small yet roomy little bag. He took it from his pocket and untied the string around it. When that was done, he stuck his hand down into the bag and pulled out small, dol house pieces of furniture from the bag.

There, in his hand, stood an arm chair, a couch, a table and five dining chairs. He put the pieces of furniture into the right places he wanted them inside his house. It took all of about five seconds to say the spell and watch as each piece of furniture grew to original size.

He then walked of the living room and up the stairs. He went into the biggest bed room that the house had and placed the tiny bed in it along with setting down a trunk just as small that carried his most treasured positions.

He repeated the course of action from down stairs and the furniture grew just as fast into the original size. Tired from the day, he almost just crawled into the warm, cozy bed and decided to sleep. Almost.

He pulled away and out of the room forcibly by sheer will. Making his way down the stairs, he looked around and decided that some of his pictures could really help this place out. It looked barren to say the least. Some items were left in the house like a table for the living room, a refrigerator, a tv( Mione probably got that as a house present for him) and a washer/drier. Most of the items were old, but still seemed to be in a well working condition.

Out the door he went and stood outside on the small porch. Taking a first surveillance of the grounds, Harry was shocked to notice that the area was quite beautiful at this time of year. Everything was in that state where the plants and trees were in the process of dying yet still had green to it.

Down the porch he went and stood pointing his wand in the air and put up defensive charms to keep out intruders. He reinforced these spells three-fold to make sure he could be at ease more so in his own home.

He walked back up the steps and into the house. On the couch, he turned on the tv and watched some cheesy American TV show until his eyes closed, heavy with sleep.

* * *

Edward kept running and running. There was nothing to stop him from slowing down and it made him feel a rush of exhilaration. Vampires loved speed and Edward enjoyed it just as much as the next.

Exploring these woods every so often was a hobby of his and it made him keep his mind off other depressing matters. He came upon the old house that seemed to be falling in on itself. It was one of the more desolated things out here.

Edward soon enough smelled something out of the ordinary. It was a scent that smelled of sweetness and something that was quite arousingly powerful. It almost was a human scent, yet there was more to it. Edward was totally curious about it.

He walked around the house, seeing if he could find a trail of some sort to find the person or thing that could have such a scent. He kept walking around and around, but there was no trace of how the scent got there or how the thing got away without leaving a trail. Surely the thing could not just vanish out of thin air?

Edward liked this scent, but since no holder was going to be found, he would just have to give up.

Edward always did like interesting things. It made his life less dull which was rare to come across that seemed to spike his interest. Though, this seemed to have a much larger effect on him. It was quite strange.

He gave up, while muttering under his breath something about … no trail… not a tracker… will find…

After a while, he shut up and just ran back to house figuring that his family should be home from school by now. Sure enough when he got within a mile, he started reading the minds of his family. Most were just wondering, but Alice already knew. How much she knew was the question, though he could not find out due to her thinking about how jasper looked sexy and like a model….

Edward stopped running and turned his attention off his sister's mind so he wouldn't have to gag on what his family thought of their partners. He hated when he couldn't focus on anything else but their minds, but for now his head was still filled with the scent back at the house.

Walking to the sliding glass door, and going through it, Edward looked around the room at his family all engaged in different activities. Alice and Jasper were in the study room with all the massive shelves of books. Esme was around the house cleaning up. Rosalie was not home because Emmett was intent on his game. Rosalie was probably had gone shopping for clothes.

Edward decided to do something useful and went to the library with Alice and Jasper.

"Have fun on your run?" giggled Alice as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. It was just so fun. Though, I did come across a scent that was strange. It was almost human, but it wasn't. Figured I would look around the library for some info," Edward said.

"Ahh, I was wondering what you were doing. I could see you, but not much else. That is cool though. Want some help?" asked Alice in an innocent, high pitched voice.

"Okay," replied Edward. With that they set off around the room gather books that might have answers.

None did. By the time they were done, the evening and night had passed. Carlisle had come in and asked what they were doing.

Alice replied immediately, " Edward found a scent in the forest that was different from a humans or animals. We've been looking for something about maybe a type of creature."

"Yeah, it was something weird that I couldn't identify," said Edward. He was still so curious about it that just even the memory made him want to keep looking for answers.

Edward then relayed what he found to Carlisle.

"Hmm. Well, lets just keep alert about anything strange. Let me know if you come across anything that is strang," said Carlisle. With that he turned and walked out.

* * *

Harry was awakened sometime later by his growling stomach. He was definitely hungry. It'd been a whole day since he had eaten anything. He got up off the couch groggily and decided to check the refrigerator just incase he didn't have to go buy food.

Sad to say he had to go out and buy it. He looked around now alert at what he had to do to get the food. Definitely double checking and triple checking around the room, he pulled out his wand and apparated into town.

Harry had not seen any figures with eyes that time. And they had not seen him either.

Harry appeared near an alley way in an abandoned street. He only had to walk about a block till he got to the grocery store.

When he got there, he went inside and picked out some things he could cook for himself. It was definitely not a long shopping trip and for Harry that was very pleasant cause now his stomach was roaring loudly at the smell of food.

Never go into a grocery store hungry. Harry bought so much more than he needed, but he would definitely try to eat it. By the end of his grocery raid, Harry really wanted food in his empty stomach. He took his groceries and went around the corner of the market and apparated back to his home.

Green Eyes saw him that time. Harry had not even tried to take notice.

When he got home he cooked some soup and ate a sandwich. Over all, it was quite feeling for the short boy. On a full stomach, he trotted up the stairs and into his bed room. He changed his clothes to his pajamas and got into his soft cozy bed. He realized he would be attending school tomorrow. Great.

He had some school supplies so it would be alright and actually the school was only like a mile away maybe two. So it wouldn't take too long to get there by foot. Maybe he would get a car tomorrow after school. Yeah, definitely he would. It'd be so much easier he thought to himself.

With those thoughts leaving his brain, he let the darkness wash over him in one quick sweep and he was gone into his dream world.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Next Chapter I think Edward and Harry will meet. Bella will show up some but no center on her.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Refer to Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter.**

**Notes: SO… last chapter was dull, but I hope to make it up this time and hope you guys enjoy it! I was really excited to write this chapter because of the meeting(s) between Harry and Edward. OMG. Hehe! **

* * *

Harry awoke bright and early. He looked down at his watch and saw that it an hour before school was supposed to start. Making his way to the shower, he grabbed towel from his trunk and some soap.

In the shower, Harry washed his slightly muscular, lean body getting all the grime and filth that had accumulated for a week. He did not like being dirty what so ever, but on the run he could not afford to take a shower every day or every other day.

He washed his tangled hair thoroughly till it was swiftly clean. Getting out of the shower was difficult due to the limited room in the bathroom, but even worse it was extremely cold. Goosebumps had rose on his skin the instant he turned fff the water and stepped out from behind the curtain. He mumbled a few curse words before he performed a wandless heating charm on himself.

It only took him a few minutes to get dressed and down the stairs for a quick breakfast before he had to rush out of the house with bag on his back filled with necessary school supplies.

Right before he got to the barriers he put up, he remembered he needed to put a disguising charm on to hide his scent. He did it quite quickly with a wave of his wand and had hoped it worked since he could truly not tell any different between what he usually smells like and how he smelled at the moment.

After that he ran through the woods toward the school. He wasn't exactly sure where it was but he knew the general direction. He could have just apparated, but being cautious took over his senses before he could even think about doing it. He had about twenty minutes before school actually started when he arrived at the back of the school.

He walked around the football field and around to the front of the school. Quite a lot of students were here already standing around chatting and hanging out in the parking lot. One boy seemed to notice him as he strode into sight for the students. He had blond hair and expression of almost surprise and curiosity when he noticed Harry standing there.

The boy seemed to leave his friends with them staring after him and then the same look passed over their faces, but they stayed put. The boy was about two feet when he stopped and looked me over. I looked him over too and his body language didn't seem threating or anything like that.

"Hi, I'm Mike," said the blond with enthusiasm, "You must be new to the school?"

Harry looked at him with his head cocked to the side then straightened up and said, " Hi, I'm Harry. Yes, I just moved here a few days ago."

Mike gaped at Harry, "Oh cool! You have an accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Surrey, England. Nice town you have here. I went out last night to explore it a bit. It seems like a nice town and people are nice," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is a truly small town. Everyone is like family because we all grew up together and it's a tight knitted community. Come on, I'll show you to the office and if we have any classes together, I'll walk with you," Mike said with a genuine smile and led Harry toward the school.

'Wow, people are definitely friendly here. This should be easy to blend in with them. Hopefully,' Harry thought as he walked. Most of the people in the parking lot seemed to looking toward him and Mike. He was used to it since he had whispers swarm around him in the wizard world. Nothing much phased Harry, but that was a perk (as Harry would call it) of being through a life that was treacherous and tough.

"So, why did you move?" The question caught Harry off guard while he was thinking of this school.

"Um… I'm here just to get away from home. I needed a change of scenery," he said.

"Ahh well glad that you could be here. We hardly ever get new students. So it is definitely cool to meet and get to know a new face," Mike said with another smile laced with honesty.

They continued on their way to the office and once the finally reached it, Mike turned to Harry and said, " I'll see you in a bit. First Period is going to be starting in a matter of minutes."

Harry watched him walk away before trying to go through the office door.

_**WHAM**_

Harry collided with something hard and human. When Harry stopped seeing spots, he looked over and saw a girl. She had very pale skin with long brown hair and at the moment, she was clutching her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed to her while getting to his feet and then helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That just hurt quite a lot. Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm alright. Still sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going," he said honestly.

"It's okay. I probably would of fallen any way," she said with a small chuckle.

"Haha. Anyway, I'm Harry, a new student here," he said with politeness

"Oh, I'm Bella. I just moved in with my dad here. I'm new too," she said lamely.

"Oh! Cool, then. Well, want to get our schedules?" Harry asked now with some suspiciousness of the girl. He didn't like coincidences and truly that only a rare few times do they actually happen.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." She moved through the door and up to the counter with Harry behind her.

"Well Hello there! How are you this morning?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just moved in with my father, Charlie Swan. I came to pick up my schedule," said Bella tugging down her sleeve subconsciously.

"Right! We have been expecting you. You have been the talk of town," said the lady, "Now, youll need to get your teachers to sign this form every day and bring it back here at the end of each day." The woman handed her a slip of pink paper. " I'm Ms. Cope and I'll be here if you need anything, sweetie."

"Thank you very much," Bella turned to Harry and asked, " Want me to wait on you?"

"Okay, maybe we will have some of the same classes," he said with the saying "Keep your friends close, Keep your enemies closer" going around in his head.

Harry stepped up to the counter

"Oh, Yes, dear?" She eyed Harry with a look of questioning in her eyes but a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm also a new student and needed to get paperwork so I could go her," he said.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh! We were expecting you too, but weren't sure when you were coming. Someone by the name of Hermione Granger called and said that you would be attending soon. Is she your mother?" Ms. Cope said with excitement on her face about having two new students in the school. One of them British!

"No, she is a friend of mine. I just recently moved here and have been getting my house and stuff together. I have no legal guardians so if I need to do anything with paper work let me know," he said matter-of-factly. He really was going to have to do something for Mione when they met up. She really has been a best friend.

"Oh. Don't worry, dear. Ms. Granger took care of it a day ago. She took care of all the paper work because she said that you might be a little distressed about moving and didn't want to make you more on edge. So you are all set," she said with sympathy in her voice and a smile that she truly meant. " Here is your schedule, honey, along with the piece of paper you need to get signed and returned every day by your teachers."

"Thank you Ms. Cope," he said with a smile he meant because she seemed very friendly and kind. Almost motherly.

"No problem, dear."

With that Harry turned and saw Bella waiting on him by the door and strode over to her. They went out the door and around the corner to compare schedules. Classes had already begun so no biggie about being a few minutes late.

"Hmm, we seem to have only English and Gym together. I have biology 3rdperiod while you have it 4th period. Shoot, we almost had it together," she said quite disappointedly and truly she was either a great actor or it was real.

"Well we can hang together at lunch if you want Bella," Harry said trying to sound friendly. Apparently, it worked too.

"Okay!" she said with a smile that looked odd on her face. She must not smile much.

With that they headed to English together since it was first period. They walked in a little awkwardly and up to the teacher, handing him their slips.

"Find a seat where you can," said the teacher. Bella and I sat down luckily together in the back. Other Students had been staring at them since they walked into the room. Now they were whispering about Bella and Harry.

Bella whispered to Harry in a low voice, "How annoying. It's like they've never seen new students."

'Maybe they hadn't' Harry thought, but held back saying it. Instead, he laughed a bit loudly.

The teacher stopped talking, the room went silent and looked back at Harry with a look of contempt, " Mr….. Potter, correct? Do you really find tragic death that funny?"

"Sorry, sir. No, I don't," Harry said plainly with a grin.

"Then, please settle down," said the teacher with out another glance at Harry and went back to talking about Romeo and Juliet.

Harry whispered under his breath to Bella, "Actually, I do find that book funny since it's ever unlikely that anything will ever happen."

Bella snorted and covered her mouth to keep it quiet. Most of the students had still been turned around in their seat to look at Bella and Harry.

Suddenly they were just talking about what ever came to mind in low voices. Harry was still cautious, but this girl was most definitely the plainest human ever. He wasn't getting much or any magic off of her.

* * *

The next hour, after English, went by so slowly. Bella wasn't there, but he had Mike in History to keep him occupied. He just talked and talked about his family owning the sports store there in town and how if I wanted a job he could get me one part time. Mainly saying, what Harry got from the conversation, that he was wanting to see Harry outside of school. For what, Harry could only guess.

They just talked about in forth while the teacher droned on about something Civil.

* * *

Next class- Math, A very interesting occurance.

Harry sat a desk in the middle closest to the wall. Harry just listened to the teacher talk about her personal life while the students acted interested. Harry looked around the room as he quite often did in his classes and noticed a pair of eyes looking at him. No, not looking. Staring.

The guy who had the eyes were not under a hood, but was well represented in stature and looks like a model, just not tanned. He was super pale and had bronze hair with almost an auburn tint to it. His eyes were black and his face perfectly intent on only one thing. Harry.

Harry stared back at the guy and tried not to break eye contact, but couldn't help it. He looked away with his hand on his wand and tried not to look back at the gaze at the back of the room.

Harry wasn't scared really, but he was worried about all the others in the room. He was ready for anything. His mind was racing with possibilities that could be happen. Danger sensors were on alert in his body. Maybe he should leave class? Maybe he should stay put and see if the guy will stay back too. What if he attacks Harry in plain sight? God, it was driving him crazy trying to come up with solutions to a million possibilities.

Harry Jumped out of his desk at the sound of the bell. People looked at him incredulously for jumping at the bell. Harry paid no mind to them, but looked back across the room searching for the bronze hair boy with black eyes.

He was gone. Though, most of the class was gone by now.

Harry grabbed his bag, books and his signing sheet and left the room for lunch.

Harry got lost for a minute due to his unease. He walked down the halls with stuff in one of his hands, but the other was on his wand ready to attack if need be. He got to lunch quite safely and got a salad and an apple for lunch, his eyes still searching for any sign of the guy.

Harry saw Bella after he got out of line and went straight to her table. Bella was with Mike and a few other people Harry didn't know. He sat directly beside Bella scanning around the room for the guy still more.

"Harry, how was your classes?" asked Bella and Mike at the same time.

"Fine, Fine. Math was not fun tho. Mike do you know wh-" Harry stopped abruptly and stared at a far table.

At the table sat students that had model looks, pale skin and eyes that were not black ,but golden. They were whispering in low voices to each other and looked over at Harry every so often.

Harry was tense, but did not react. At the table sat a beautiful blond haired girl that was the most gorgeous woman Harry had ever seen, a muscular jock that was twice the size in muscle mass Harry was and he was holding the blond's hand, a blonde guy with curly hair that looked almost constipated and next to him sat a pixie haired girl that laughed every so often. Last, at the end of the table sat the guy Harry had been looking at during Math.

His eyes were still like black holes and he was staring at Harry still, but glancing at Bella too.

Harry turned around to look at Mike. "Who is the guy on the end?" asked Harry trying to seem curious.

"That would be Edward Cullen. That is the whole family besides their adoptive mother and father," said a girl who Harry had seen today just couldn't place her. "I'm Jessica by the way. We three have English together."

"Ahh okay," sounding as if his curiosity was satisfied when really it wasn't. He wanted to know he was and why he was like that.

"What did you do to him? He keeps staring at you mainly Harry, but keeps glancing at you too Bella," Mike said frowning at a thought.

"I didn't do anything to him. He just started staring at me. Did you do anything to him Bella?" asked Harry

"No. No, Ive never seen him before. I don't think I have any classes with him," she said quietly.

Harry looked back over the table at the Cullen table. All of them looked over at Harry's table now. Harry wanted to RUN! His danger alert senses were off he charts, but he was going to try and play it off. He turned back to group's discussion, ignoring that tingling feeling that was working its way up his back.

Well, he tried ignoring it till…. Well next period. Biology.

* * *

Harry got lost on the way again, but finally found it. He just now calming down from lunch a bit.

He walked in slowly and kept his head up. Heading for the teacher's desk, ready to give the teacher the pink slip, when he looked around saw _Him_. Harry tensed and kept walked on. He handed the piece of paper to the teacher and looked around for a empty seat.

"Mr. Potter, you may sit down in that seat beside Mr. Cullen," the teacher said.

'Yes sir' was all he could manage before he had to move to the table.

He pulled the stool away from Edward as far as he could and sat down; his hand on his wand.

"Now class….." and the lesson began.

Harry kept glancing over at Edward seeing if he would make a move. He tried intently to listen to the lesson, but it didn't help anything.

Finally, Half way through the lesson, Harry couldn't take it any more.

"What is your problem?!" Harry hissed under his breath toward Edward.

Edward cocked his head and opened his mouth and then closed it again. He did that several times before something came out. "What is your name?"

My name really? "I am Harry Potter. New student. Now, why have you been staring at me since Math?" he asked directly in a slight whisper.

"I find you… interesting in a manor. How are you liking Forks?" Edward asked not dodging the question entirely.

"It is fine, not much different than Surrey. Just smaller. My turn, why are you looking at Bella the same way," Harry asked in a whisper that was almost threating.

"You two are very interesting. Two new students is quite a feat for this small town," said Edward non-chalantly, "Why did you come here if it is so similar to your old home?"

Harry was getting frustrated. He couldn't seem to get a straight answer from Edward. "Just to get away from home." Harry glanced over at Edward again and saw the huge black eyes focused on him again; also, he noticed that Edwards hands were clenched into fist under the table, which made Harry tense again. He had actually started to calm down even though the guy was beside him, but that all went away as soon as he looked over.

"Ah, don't all teens try to do that at some point or another?" asked Edward with a slight chuckle to his voice. Harry calmed down a little at the stupid comment. What was wrong with him? He needed to stay cautious around Edward because something definitely was not right.

"I wouldn't know. I'm just doing this myself," Harry said glancing over at Edward again who looked as tense and rigid as Harry felt.

They continued talking for the remainder of the period just making small talk in whispers through clenched teeth and unease.

At the sound of the bell, Edward and Harry both jumped. Harry got up and looked over to where Edward was and no one was there. That being said he jumped back and spun around quickly with his hand on his wand again. 'Jeez, why do I always have to get the surprises!' Harry thought grudgingly and then he saw Edward there more so calm then he had been sitting beside Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Edward with a crooked smile. Harry's insides did a back flip, but he stayed quite still staring at Edward.

"I-It's okay. Sorry," Harry wanted to say 'Well, It's your fault that I am jumpy,' but he didn't. With that, he picked up his books and bag. He walked past Edward and to the teacher's desk to grab the signing sheet. After picking up the sheet, he headed straight out the door. He looked behind him to see Edward staring after him as he turned the corner. As he got around the corner and out the doors to fresh air, he sat down on a bench and tried to calm down his raging thoughts and his senses. He just couldn't figure out why Edward was staring at him so intently.

Then the thought came to him. 'Could he be one of the vampires in the area?' he asked himself. Harry had never seen a vampire that looked gorgeous or that seemed to be around Muggles with such ease. Edward had only been staring at Harry, no one else.

Then, he realized could his disguising charm be wearing off? Nah, he had made it long lasting for at least twelve hours. So then, what could it be? Harry couldn't think of anything that would be giving him off in physical appearance. Could Edward notice stuff about minds maybe? Nah Harry pushed that thought away deciding he would just have to make his disguising char—

"Harry, we are going to be late for Gym if you don't come on," said a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Bella. Glad to see a friendly enough face since Biology, he got up and walked with her to Gym.

He mindlessly talked about what ever with Bella. He was still focused on everything that had happened with Edward in their two classes together. Harry and Bella split off at the locker rooms and went inside. He saw Mike and grabbed the locker a few down from him. He started changing into some clothes he brought just in case his others got dirty.

Harry turned around to see Mike staring at him with a look of something in his eyes. Harry ignored it as best he could and got out of the locker room followed by Mike.

Gym was uneventful. Nothing really happened except that they played volleyball or basketball. Harry actually fell and scraped his knee and it hurt like a bitch. He cussed under his breath and sat down for the remainder of the class waiting to get alone to heal the cut. Bella had asked about thousand times if he was okay. She was just concerned was all. He reassured her every time that he was okay and was just ready to go home.

Bella sat down beside him the last few minutes of class ignoring Mike and Jessica as they bickered about something. "Well, where do you live? Maybe I can give you a lift to your house. I have an old truck that my dad bought me for a coming home present."

Harry thought about it a minute and decided that he could use a lift, but not to his house. He needed to get a car so he could just drive to school instead of apparating or, worse, running.

"Um, well I need to go get a car. So I don't have to walk around to every where. Do you think you could take me to a car dealership? I hate asking that, but if you can't I totally understand," Harry said with reassurance to Bella. He would be okay if she had something else to do.

"No problem. I can take you to the one that is only a few miles from my house," she said with a smile across her face that reached her eyes. It still looked odd, but he was glad that she was smiling. Harry was glad to have met her. They both really needed friends that could understand how they felt about being new in a completely different place. It almost made him think of his first year at Hogwarts. Almost. It just wasn't as magical, literally.

After they had changed and got out of the locker room, they walked together with Jessica and Mike on either side of them. They were all talking about making plans to go to La Push Beach. Harry agreed as long as Bella goes to the beach too, which of course she was.

They made their way into the parking lot and Harry froze at the sight of Edward standing beside a pole, waiting for them. Harry started back walking with the group and kept going past Edward till he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder again for the second time today. He noticed how cold the touch was this time and spun around to face Edward.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, hands balled into fist.

"So, what car are you going to buy down at the dealership?" asked Edward with curiosity on his face along with a sort of stern concentration as he had earlier that day.

Harry felt a pressure on his head this time and pushed it away mentally. "No idea yet. Though, I never mentioned that to you, so how would you know?"

"News travels fast around the school. It's not that uncommon with news," Edward said casually still with that look on his face.

Harry looked back his new friends. Not really friends, except Bella; Jessica just seemed interested in getting their life stories and Mike had wandering eyes for Harry. "You guys go on a head. I'll catch up in a few minutes. I'll try to make it quick Bella so we can get out of here," Harry said.

With that the others set off and Harry was left alone there standing with Edward. "Now, I'll ask again why are you staring at me?" he asked swatting away the now buzzing force pressing against his mind. Good thing he had made sure to have a spell implanted around his mind because he never wanted to have any one else see hear or anything about his thoughts.

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight? After you get your car of course," Edward asked still searching Harry over.

"Well, seeing as I truly don't trust you, I'm going to have to say NO," Harry said with complete emphasis on the 'no.'

"Why don't you trust me?" Edward asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Let me see… OH right, cause you have been glaring at me since Math and seem to be stalking me," said Harry with a contemptuous smile on his face. He hated games. Especially, Mind games.

"As I said I find you very interesting, much more interesting than the other new student, which quite interesting too," Edward said with an expression of thoughtfulness, "Now, when do you want to come over for dinner? My family," he gestured at the model perfect figures beside expensive looking cars, " would love to meet you personally."

As he said that, the pixie haired girl came gliding over, in such a grace that Harry was astounded. When she reached the two guys, she smiled cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Harry. Edward says you are from England?"

"Yes, I am from Surrey. I just moved here a few days ago," Harry said.

"Oh, that is cool! Has Edward asked you over to dinner yet? We all want to get to know you personally," Alice said in a sing song voice. Harry liked her kind of, much more so than her brother.

Harry thanked that the slight buzzing in his mind had went away and he replied, "Yes he has invited me, but I declined for now. Maybe later on I shall accept the invite."

"Oh well okay. Well if you need anything please let us know. We want you to feel as comfortable as you can in Forks," Alice said with a knowing smile of something he didn't. Edward just kind of glanced at her and snorted. "We'll be seeing you around Harry."

With that, they moved away, waving their hands as they went to the others. Harry stood there for a second thinking about how weird this town is and how over friendly everyone is even if it's someone Harry really does not like.

He started back towards his friends all the while oblivious of the five pairs of vampire eyes on and one pair of emerald eyes on him.

Green eyes smiled excitedly and then vanished out of sight.

* * *

**Well, harry got some new friends and an almost enemy here at the school. Almost is they key word ;). Shall Harry go to the Cullens soon or shall he keep them waiting? Will Ron and Hermione have any info about who the vampires are or will there be no records of the cullens? Will Bella betray Harry in the end or will they stick together through all the tough times sure to come for dear Harry. **

**Make sure to R & R! I want some feed back :)!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Refer to Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga or Harry Potter.**

***Okay since I had some more free time today, I have decided to write you another chapter so two chapters in one day. SWEET. Hehehe.**

**Silvermane1: I was thinking that would be how it played out, but things are subject to change. I would just need to pair her with someone. Jacob on the other hand can be paired with anyone. If you have a suggestion just let me know. **

**Most of the story is playing as the plot of the Twilight novel, but things will jump too so I can get all the characters I want in the story; so, if anyone has a pairing for Jacob they would want to see or that is uncommon just let me know.**

Edward went home after school that day still thinking of Harry. Harry had caused something of a shift in him. He was unsure how he felt about the entire ordeal. What was more that he could not read Harry or Bella's mind. That was probably the strangest thing that had occurred after all his time as a vampire.

Later on in the evening, Carlisle came home and found Edward in the study again looking through books.

"What are you looking for Edward?" Carlisle asked from the doorway as he watched his son go back and forth between books.

"I'm trying to find something on…. I have no idea truly. I think I may have met the person that left that odd scent in the woods yet his scent is different now than what it was. It was just odd," Edward said frustrated at being unable to find figure out unable to find the solutions. He slammed the last book back on to the shelf and turned to Carlisle. "Something is different about him. I don't know how to explain it, but he isn't just human. He swatted my mind away from his even though; I'll never be able to get through because the protection is tough."

"Well, he didn't show any signs of threat did he?" asked Carlisle as father and friend.

"No, he was threating because I kept staring at him, trying to read his mind," said Edward, but then added, "I also wanted to attack him. His blood smelled euphoric to me like none other even though his scent was mainly hidden." It made Edward aroused at the thought of it and he shifted.

"You'll need to feed more often if you are going to be around him. Your eyes are black as they can get. It sounds like he could be your mate almost," Carlisle said

"A GUY?!" Edward exclaimed loudly at Carlisle's assumption. "I can't have a guy as a mate. I could never fall in love with a guy or be with one."

Edward was confused at that the thought of having Harry as his mate. For one second, he thought about him and Harry being together. Harry's small size pressed against Edward's lean body. Their hands entwined perfectly and how luscious Harries lips looked.

Then the next second, Edward pushed those thoughts away with vain disgust. "No, HE can't be my mate. Bella has the same scent, but hers is like a very sugary sweet scent. It is very overpowering, but not hidden."

Carlisle sighed heavily and said, "Well, just invite him to dinner so we can figure out if he is going to be a threat to anyone in the area and we will go from there on any matters after that. Do not attack him, Edward." And with that he walked out of the door way.

The whole Cullen family had heard the conversation. Alice was looking at Jasper with a glint in her eye of knowing. Jasper looked up at the direction of the study and then back at Alice and nodded with a smile.

Harry rode with Bella to the dealership and she even knew stuff about cars. She helped him pick out one of the best in his mind. It was a silver 2002 mustang v4 and everything worked perfectly. They didn't want a large sum for it, but it was no small amount. After they had gone through all the paper work and stuff, Harry thanked Bella so much for her help.

"It was no problem. Just one condition though. You have to let me drive it sometime," she said with a chuckle and hugged Harry. She rarely ever gave hugs or any type of physical contact, but Harry was different; she felt comfortable around him. It was probably jus because she could relate to him being a new kind, but it was still a connection.

"Haha, okay. I'll let you drive it sometime," he said hugging her back. He liked Bella, and felt like she almost understood him a way. They were going to be good friends.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask what did you think of Edward," Bella said with abruptly as they were heading to their cars.

He didn't like Edward too much, but there was something about him that was definitely appealing to Harry. He would never admit that to someone he just met though. It scared him a little because he never really thought of a man being appealing to him at all. He knew of people like that though, like Draco had announced it soon after he got out Hogwarts and started dating some guy.

"Edward is a mix of emotions for me. He seems cool, but there is also something that sets me on edge. What do you think about him?" he asked curiously now that he actually considered the question.

"He is really…gorgeous. I don't know how to describe it, but he is gorgeous yet like you said there is a mysterious side to him. I kind of want to talk to him, but… I wouldn't want to upset you," she said honestly.

"How would that upset me?" he asked with surpise.

"You know… er, never mind," she said, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"You can just say it Bella. I won't get mad. You have been a good friend to me today. It was probably one in a million chances that we actually met today and in this small town. Also, we started off liking each other right away. So, I will not hold anything against you," he said matter-of-factly. He wanted to hear what she had to say about the matter.

"Well… I noticed this thing going on between you too. It was a connection that was unspoken. You both were hostile toward each other, but there was an intimacy about it too. Like, a lovers quarrel. It's hard to explain, but anyway what I'm really saying or asking is more like it is, do you like Edward?" she asked hesitantly, but never stuttered.

"I-I…" he broke off then started again, " I truly don't know. Like, I've never been attracted to many people to begin with and Edward, if I do like him, will be the first guy I have ever liked. I won't say anything though because why should I? He probably doesn't like me," saying that made Harry's heart hurt. Actually hurt. He was really saddened by the thought.

Bell saw the look on Harry's face and understood. "Okay, Edward is off limits. I can see how much it pained you to think those words. Whether you realize that you like him or not is up to you, but I think you do," she said and hugged Harry's cheek. "And no, I would not judge you."

Harry hugged her back and tears were right behind his eyes. Bella may not have been as smart as Hermione, but she was definitely I could almost be as open with now. He knew that.

They had been at cars for a while during the whole discussion and when it was getting late, he decided that they should head home. Bella got into her rust colored truck and drove off waving at Harry. Harry got into this car and decided to drive home too. He was getting hungry and needed some food.

As soon as he got home, the sun had almost set. He went up the porch step and entered the dark house. Turning on the lights, he looked around to make sure nothing had gotten into his house.

Nothing moved so it was all clear for him. He went into the kitchen started pulling out some food and cooked him a cheeseburger. It made Harry feel full so he laid on the couch and decided to watch TV till he fell asleep.

He thought about Edward more…. Then it struck him! He got up from the couch and ran over to the fireplace, lit and threw in some Floo Powder. The flames turned green and said the address into the fire.

Immediately, his head came out to staring into Ron and Hermione's house. There was a loud gasp and feet shuffled over to the fireplace. There, in a white bathroom robe, stood Hermione.

"Evening Mione," Harry said with a tired look.

"Morning, Harry," she said with a slight smile. She obviously had been up all night with rose again.

"Rose again, I'm guessing?" he asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Yep, I am really tired Harry. It's worse than some of those times back on the run. Anyway, what can I do for you? Ron had some information for you, but he left me the file to talk to you about it. He had to go into work early this morning." She held up the folder and opened it to read.

"Ahh, okay. What information did he find?"

"He found out about the vampire activity in the area. The coven there that settles there every so often is the Cullens, the Olympic coven. They have a permanent resident there when they feel the need to return. They are more human like than other vampires."

"What do you mean by 'more human like than other vampires'" Harry asked confusingly as he remembered the eyes the vampire had given him in class.

"They are 'vegetarians' in a sense. It seems they only drink animal blood. As a clan, they truly are not a threat unless threatened by outsiders. Carlisle Cullen is the founder of the coven. This was information given by the vampire enforcement, The Volturi. They hold a strict rule on the vampires and keep them hidden from Muggles."

"Okay. Thanks Hermione. I actually know some of the members of the coven they go to school with me," he said and then retold her of what happened today at school. Hermione's eyes showed with something of horror that kept flashing to confusion toward the end.

"Harry, it sounds like he wanted your blood, but was resisting it. I _think_ you should be okay. About the mind thing," she looked down at the folder and looked back at Harry and said, "There seems to special gifts among the coven members. It says future sight, Empathy and Mind reading. Edward must be the mind reader of the group. It doesn't have a full list of the members so I can only guess by the information we know. Just keep your mind tightly sealed and if you need anything just let me know. I'll reseal your mind tighter again."

"Thank you, Hermione!" Harry said tiredly, but sincerely. "Nothing about seeing figures about apparating?"

She shook her and said, "Nope, not one thing, but we will keep looking check back in a few days okay?"

"Okay, Mione. I'll let you get some rest. You'll need some before Rose gets up," Harry said with a chuckle and sympathy in his voice.

"Night Harry. Talk to you later," she said and with that the connection was broken.

Harry got up from the fireplace and laid on the couch with a blanket over him. He kept thinking about Edward. The thoughts made him shiver as he remembered the black eyes of the bronze haired boy staring him down. He had not told him about the conversation with Bella about him maybe liking Edward, but figured to save that for later on when he was sure of his feelings.

He finally fell asleep thinking of school trying to distract himself from thinking of Edward.

When Harry got up the next morning, Harry got up with sleep in his eyes. He walked up the stairs half asleep, went into the bathroom and stripped. Turning on the shower, he forgot his towel and went to go get one. He went quickly across the hall to his bed room and grabbed a towel laid out on a dresser.

Hurrying quickly back to the bathroom because of the coldness, he hopped into the hot shower. Boy, it felt wonderful on his skin, warming him up instantly. He washed from head to toe of his body. A little too soon, he had to get out. He really liked taking showers especially long ones.

Forcing himself out, he went back to his room and changed into a green shirt that matched his eyes and some tight fitting jeans. He slipped on his socks and shoes and then slipped his wand into his pocket along with his wallet. He made his way down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen for some food. He decided on apple and some toast.

He ate the toast first, but didn't have time to eat the apple yet so he saved it for when he got to school. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Stopping before he reached his barrier, he put on the disguising scent charm again and then walked to his car. Getting in, he looked around to see if anyone was around. There was nothing he could see so he shut the door and started down the road.

He reached the school in a matter of minutes. He really did love driving. It was nowhere near flying a broom, but it gave him a similar rush. He parked his new-to-him car and looked around for Bella or someone he knew. He saw Mike and Jessica beside a black Suburban and decided it would be rude not to go over and talk to them.

He walked over slowly looking for Bella so he wouldn't have to be alone with them, but she hadn't showed up yet. As he looked around, he did see a pair of eyes on him. They were the eyes of Edward Cullen, but they weren't black, but golden amber. Harry looked away immediately and walked a little faster towards Jessica and Mike.

"Morning, Harry." Mike said with enthusiasm of seeing Harry.

"Hey Harry," Jessica said with slight happiness , but looked saddened as if she lost a puppy or something.

"Morning you two, how are you guys today?" he asked glancing back to see if Edward was still there. He wasn't thankfully. Seeing him had made Harry's heart jump a bit for one reason or another. He wasn't sure how he felt about Edward still.

"I'm great. Slept really well without any disturbances," said Mike happily that Harry had asked about him.

"Yeah I'm alright just tired is all, "said Jessica.

"Ah, cool," Harry said mindlessly without looking at either one of them.

"So how did you like yesterday?" Mike asked.

"It was alright. It wasn't half as bad as I thought it might have been. The whole Edward ordeal was the only thing that gave me any trouble. I'll be okay, though," Harry said as he saw the look on his face. "Speaking of Edward… be right back."

Harry strode over to Edward at his car, where he was a few yards from his brothers and sisters. Harry spoke softly, "Hello Edward, I would like a word with you," and walked farther away in the parking lot away from Edward's family. He assumed Edward was following him, so when he turned around he was not quite shocked to see him there.

"Hello Harry, and what did you want to say?" he asked with fake boredom in voice. Really he was surprised Harry had approached him, but glad he didn't. He just hadn't been expecting a strong scent like that come from a new student.

"Well, how does this Saturday sound around eight o'clock?" Harry asked, but then added, "You know about the family dinner thing, "when he saw Edward's face construct in to a face of pure questioning.

"OH, Yeah. My family will be ecstatic to meet you!" He said with excitement in his voice that seemed out of place. Harry blushed a little, but glad it didn't show because his skin was still tan.

"Okay. I'll see you around then," Harry walked off leaving Edward standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

Harry then realized what he had just done. Shit. Well, it won't be the first evening I have spent with the dead. Overall though, Harry was happy in an odd sort of way still stunned by his sudden actions, but pleased.

Edward on the other hand was happy, but hid it well except from Jasper. Edward's emotions though were the same as Harry's: confusing, happy and strange to him.

They both mentally said to themselves, "Hope I know what I am getting myself into."

**Well next chapter includes a short break down of the week since it's only like Wednesday by the end of this chapter and the Dinner at Cullens. Wonder what is going to happen, even I am not entirely sure. For now, I Think the dinner will be fine except a few slight problems. Any ideas you want to see? (No fights lol)**

**Be a day or more before I can get the next chapter up. So, hit me with some ideas!**

**R & R! **

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Refer to Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Harry Potter**

**Well guys, still looking for something to do with Bella and Jacob If you still have any ideas, let me know! I'd like something unusual for both of them, but for some reason my mind is drawing a blank. Shoot me some idea :). Since, this is late by a day I'll give you guys a little treat hehe. So sorry guys, I'm just starting college and …. Yeah it takes its toll on me lol. This is a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER BE PREPARED!**

* * *

Harry's week was completely different than he could have really imagined. He thought the whole thing with Edward staring him down and even glaring at him would have settled down; he was certainly mistaken. Harry was cautious still, but he was somewhat calmer around the school now meaning he wasn't always grabbing for his wand every few minutes.

Edward was still on edge towards Harry yet he was unexplainably excited by knowing Harry was coming to his house. It was strange because his instinct was to fight these types of feelings toward Harry and then, there was a part of him that just wanted to let go and give into the feelings that appear out of thin air.

_Stubborn Boys!_

* * *

**Wednesday**

"So, Harry, what are you expecting at my house?"

He really didn't know. "I don't know. Something I'm not use to that's for sure."

"What are you use to?"

"Nothing normal."

"Perfect." Edward chuckled and watched Harry roll his eyes.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Edward, how do you and your family have such expensive cars?" Harry asked sounding curious.

"We invest in smartly in companies doing well and we just get luck."

"Wow, that's all really?"

"Yep, we are just a lucky family. We like to think of Alice as our lucky charm with money."

'I bet.' Harry thought to himself, but didn't say it.

* * *

**Friday**

Harry looked over at Edward and Edward's eyes had gone black again. Harry just looked at him and smiled with kindness etched into it. Harry was actually growing use to that look. He still wasn't sure it was about.

"Edward, you are glaring at me again," Harry whispered to Edward at their Biology table.

Edward shook his head and tried to take his mind off Harry. That didn't work out too well, but he stopped glaring at Harry. It was almost an addictive to think of Harry, but Edward still didn't like it.

"Edward, are you just going to sit there? Class let out about thirty seconds ago," Harry said with a sigh and knew Edward was in deep thought. He walked away from the table leaving Edward to sit there. Harry still thought of Edward a lot, but he kept occupied with school work because he had about 6 years of catching up to do in a short amount of time.

Harry kept thinking of what he just learned in Biology and just accepted it didn't make any sense to him at all when he felt a tap on his shoulder as he reached the Gym doors. Harry turned around to see who it was.

Of course, Edward. Harry had to try not to roll his eyes.

"Finally break out of your concentration?" asked Harry with a tone of teasing.

"Er, yeah. Listen; are you still coming over tomorrow? I just wanted to make sure… again," Edward asked for what seemed the millionth time in the past three days.

Harry sighed and said, "Yes. I am coming over, but ask me that question again within twenty four hours; I'll arrive an hour late. Got it?" Harry knew to himself that he was bluffing, but Edward at that moment looked almost sad. Immediately, Harry felt bad, but left it and smiled at Edward and cocked his head.

Edward brightened at the sight. Harry always did look adorable when he did that. Then, everything was fine. Harry walked into Gym with Edward's gaze on his back. He shivered and continued on.

Edward walked away with a smirk on his face.

Each of them seemed to think they had the other in the palm of their hand. One of them though, had the upper hand even if both were nervous as heck about the entire ordeal that would happen soon enough.

* * *

**THE BIG DAY! (SATURDAY)**

Harry was up by nine A.M. He slept awful last night which was no good for him. He kept going over the possibilities of what would happen tonight at his dinner. He truly had no idea what could happen.

For a few hours that day he just sat around making sure he had all his information straight because of that feeling that he was going to have to know and use it tonight. He didn't want to be caught off guard at all by the Cullens.

Around four-thirty he was anxious and excited. He was just a mix of emotions that didn't seem to go together. Happy, anxious, excited, worried, etc. At six, he decided it best to get dressed. He had bought a very nice looking dress shirt and some expensive pants yesterday after school. The shirts was green to match his eyes, but was fine silk and the pants were just regular dress pants, but were made of a fine fabric. Clothes weren't his thing so he really didn't care what they were made out of in particular. He put on a black suit jacket too that matched his pants and made his shirt pop out.

When he was ready it was about seven-thirty. He decided that it best to call Hermione.

Going over to the fireplace and kneeling he lit the grate, popped in the Floo powder and called out the address into the fire. Harry's face appeared into living room of Ron's and Hermione's house. There on the floor sat Rose in pink baby pajamas. She noticed Harry when he called out for Ron and Hermione.

Feet came from around a corner and knew that Ron and Hermione had been in the process of making dinner.

"You know, it's bad to leave a child on a floor unattended," Harry said with a smile.

"We didn't know she had crawled in here. We were making a big dinner. Ron's family is coming over soon," Hermione said looking flushed, but pretty in a black and white dress which Ron matched with a suit of the same nature.

"It's cool. I'm about to leave to go to the Cullens, any last minute advice?"

"Don't anger them or they'll have you for dinner," Ron said jokingly, but was actually worried.

"Yeah, don't anger them or say anything provoking," Hermione reinforced.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. I can't promise anything though since Edward, the one I told you about, is always glaring/staring me," Harry said.

"Ah, well be calm. It's probably nothing," Ron and Hermione said together. They looked at each other with a knowing look.

"What do you two know that you aren't telling me?" asked Harry, something in his chest tightening.

"Harry,… you said he glares and stares, but what happens to his eyes?" Hermione said slowly.

"The pupil covers the eye basically and it's like a black hole. It'll make me shiver sometimes when I'm not expecting it," Harry said unable to stop himself from adding the last part.

"Harry, vampires only look at two things that way," Ron said weary of how he was going to say this to Harry. "They look at their food when they are really hungry… or…" Ron broke off.

"Or what?" Harry demanded in panic.

"Or their mates," Ron said in a whisper that Harry heard as if it was a loud bang.

"But-but, I can't be his mate. I don't like him like that at all!" Harry said loudly, making Rose jump.

"Well, when you are the mate of a vampire, you don't have to. It'll feel like a pull and you won't be able to control it," Hermione said with a look that said it all.

"How do you know that?" Harry said with caution in his voice. He could guess, but he wanted his friend's to tell him.

"That's for another time. Trust me there will be plenty of time to tell," she said looking directly at Harry with a small smile.

Harry sighed and knew he wasn't going to win any information over that way. "Okay. I say it's crazy to think I'm his mate, but I won't rule it out. I prefer to think I'm just food in his eyes." This was possibly true except for that one little detail Hermione said.

"Whatever suits you, mate. Just be careful," Ron said and at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll leave; it's probably almost time for me to go anyway. Talk to you guys later." With that, Harry was gone. He didn't wait for a goodbye or anything.

Harry stood up and went over to the couch and clutched his head. He had too many thoughts in his head at the moment. Calming down from his state of worry, he got up and looked at the clock. It was seven-fifty.

Harry just thought for a few seconds about what happened.

Could he possibly be Edward's mate?

Could Ron or Hermione be a vampire?

Harry prayed both were false.

There were too many possibilities for his liking which just added to all the scenarios he thought of today already.

Harry paced for a few more minutes and double checked he had his wand in his pocket. At eight o'clock, Harry decided to just apparate. Edward had given him directions from the school to their house, but he didn't want to drive, not tonight. He needed to be up front with them really and so he was going to be, but not completely.

So he apparated exactly at eight o' one and was in front of a beautiful mansion type place. It must have been two stories, but it was magnificent. The work someone must have done to make such an expensive home. Harry just liked the sight of the outside and wondered what it looked like on the inside.

After a few seconds of examining the outside, he walked up the steps and to the front door. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened and there stood a man who Harry did not recognize immediately till it dawned on him that this was Carlisle Cullen.

"Welcome to our home, Harry." Carlisle said with a honey soft voice that was inviting and his smile was probably the warmest one he had gotten from anybody since he has been here.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Harry said with genuine kindness.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said with the same warm voice. "This way, please. Everybody is upstairs."

With that, they went up the stairs, but Harry didn't fail to notice that the inside of the house was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the outside of the house. He thought it was breath taking truly.

Up the stairs, they passed a piece of art that looked like graduation caps. Harry guessed they were probably from all their past and not just some piece of art.

Harry was nervous, extremely nervous. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might blow out of his chest as he walked up the short flight of steps to the den room of the house.

As he got to the end of the last flight of stairs, he started to see into the oncoming room. He saw some of the Cullens perched around the room on sofas made of white fabric.

On the last step, he looked around the room in the whole and saw that the room was very beautiful indeed. He thought it was breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't help but gasp at how the room accommodated the beauty of the Cullens themselves.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Harry exclaimed after taking in the whole room for a few seconds.

"Thank you very much, and welcome to our home," said a woman who beamed must be Esme, thought Harry. She was over in the kitchen cooking food. He realized at the smell of it how hungry he was. She strode over for a quick few seconds and hugged Harry. Harry didn't try to pull away because he actually liked this hug. It was comforting and warmly welcoming even though it chilled Harry to the bone physically.

"Thank you and I really mean it this place is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen any place like it," Harry said with a smile toward Esme and she beamed back at him. She walked back into the kitchen and finished cooking.

Harry then looked at all the other members of the house. Rosalie and Emmett were on a couch holding hands looking at Harry with a grin and a smile. Rosalie always seemed to look hateful to everybody, so he was surprised to see no grimace on her beautiful face

On the chair next to them were Alice and Jasper sitting together. Alice just smiled pleasantly at Harry, while Jasper just looked at Harry with a constipated look on his face.

And lastly but, not least at all in Harry's book, Edward sat on the end of the couch nearest Jasper and Alice. Harry supposed he was to sit on the other end of the couch.

"Please, have a seat. Dinner will ready in a bit," Carlisle said with another kind smile.

Harry made his way to the couch carefully. He really didn't want to accidentally fall in front of them. He was not sure he could live it down for any amount of time.

He sat down and it was actually pretty comfy, more so than he thought it would be. When he sat down, all eyes were on him. He was used to it since he was always the one to do something dangerously heroic back at Hogwarts or shout something that was true, but no one would believe him.

He decided to speak trying to break the silence that was placed on the room when he walked in. "So, Dr. Cullen, how are things at the Hospital? I've been hearing some interesting things since I've been here."

"Oh, yes. Things have started to take a turn for the worse from wild animals in the area. It looks to be getting worse as time goes on. We are unsure of what is causing it," Dr. Cullen said with a slight frown, but also something in his eyes.

"Why did you choose to be a doctor?" Harry asked out of curiosity. He was quite sure he wasn't going to get an answer he was wanting to know.

"I just loved the profession. Helping and caring people is a great thing to do. It just takes patience and practice," Carlisle said with a smile back on his face. "What about you, Harry? Why did you come to Forks?"

Harry had been expecting this of course. "I'm here just to get away from basically the whole of England. Needed a break for a time."

"Ah, well you chose excellent then. Not much ever happens in Forks except some drama," Alice said with happy sing song voice. Edward glared at her.

"Yes, I agree that you chose a very nice place," said Carlisle.

"How long will you be staying here?" asked Rosalie with a convicting grin.

"I'll be here as long as time permits me. Circumstances change rapidly as I'm sure you all know," Harry said with a bit of a cocky smile. He knew that would probably get their attention for one reason or another.

They all laughed at the comment and just took it lightly.

"Ah, so you know why our circumstances change?" Carlisle said with an interested look.

"Yeah, I have much of the information just not all," Harry said matter-of-factly without any disdain.

"So, what are we?" Emmett asked for the first time in a very masculine voice that boomed. His laugh from earlier was like a boom too.

"Unicorns," Harry said laughing. He always hated some serious conversation.

They chuckled slightly and then waited for Harry's real answer because he could see the tenseness in all their postures a little.

"Vampires," Harry said simply.

They all looked at him shocked or maybe affronted. What was shocking was he right and they had assumed he would get close but not directly on the first try.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Well then, we weren't expecting you to get it on the first try at all," he said with a congratulatory smile.

"Why weren't you?" Harry asked confused. Vampires were all over the Wizarding world. He just assumed that all vampires knew about their world.

"Not many humans can guess that we are vampires. It is very unlikely that a human could actually guess that," said Carlisle. "Then again, you aren't exactly a normal human."

"Ah, so you noticed. Well Edward certainly noticed I assume because he has been around me in close proximity," Harry turned to look at Edward whose eyes were black holes again. He sighed mentally and shuddered. "This is the first time I've not tried to disguise my scent since I've been here."

"Yes I actually got scent of you. We suppose the first day you arrive by the abandoned house in the woods," Edward said with dryness to his voice.

Oh. Dammit. I didn't even think about that, but truly I had not time to actually do it then either. "Well, yes. I had just come there and was actually there over night from exhaustion. Guess you could have scented me there then." Harry laughed without humor in his voice.

"It was a very odd scent. You have a very human scent, but it has more too. A stronger more potent and powerful scent," Edward said. "We weren't sure what you were and if you were going to be a threat to the town or us."

"Ah, well I haven't killed anybody. Or done anything very stupid either," Harry said a little conviction that Edward didn't deserve."

Edward looked the same except there was a little hurt on his face.

"This is my true scent I suppose. I didn't disguise it for tonight due to I knew or had a feeling that this conversation would occur some way or another," Harry admitted.

"Well, the question remains, what you are?" asked Carlisle. He was very intrigued by Harry because the scent was not known to them.

"I would have figured you would know since you are a vampire. A magical creature," Harry said then added. They looked at Harry with incredulity at his words.

"A magical creature?" Alice asked with wonder in her voice.

"Well, you aren't human, but you do have something in your body that is magical. It's because of that you stay immortal and feed off of blood," Harry said as much as he could explain. "Your venom is also part of that mix and is probably the magic since it's actually what freezes your muscles and everything else."

"Makes sense to a degree," Carlisle said.

"So, you guys are magical. I am magical too, but not a vampire," Harry said and then continued. "I am a wizard." He said simply.

"A wizard? Like Merlin? And with a wand staff or something?" Emmett said

"Correct. I have a wand, I do magic. NO, not like pull a rabbit out of my hat, but I do magic like many different things. Still human though." Harry explained as simply as he can.

"Well what can you do? Can you show us?" Jasper spoke up for the first time that evening. It surprised Harry how calm his voice could be when he wasn't straining himself.

"Well, I could, but what do you want to see?" Asked Harry. He wasn't sure he could just do anything. That was too broad of a spectrum.

"Hmm. Can you turn that vase into a book or better yet, turn it into a dog?" asked Rosalie who was kind of a skeptic and wanted proof.

Harry took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it to a multi-colored vase that was a few feet away on a coffee table. He thought hard about what to do and recited a simple incantation.

The vase started to morph into the shape of a small poodle. When it was finally done, it had the mane of the vase colors and was about a foot tall.

All the Cullens just stared at the transformed vase. Harry chuckled at their reactions.

Esme walked over to take a closer look. She smiled and laughed; then, she reached for the puppy and touched. She was shocked to find that it felt like actual dog hair.

"I suppose you want the vase back?" said Harry as the dog barked happily.

"Yeah if you don't mind," Carlisle said smiling.

Harry changed the dog back into a vase and asked, "Anything else?"

"Well can you show us something advanced in magic?" asked Alice, who was probably one of the most excited about the magic.

"Sure." Harry said simply. He thought for a minute of what is considered "advanced."

He decided on the one thing he knew he could do. He pointed his wand in the air and said, "Expecto Patronum."

Wisps of silver came out of his wand and then formed into a silver stag. It was quite beautiful as always.

It walked through the air to Harry and touched it's forehead to Harry's. It looked around the room and stopped to look at Edward. It walked over to him and bowed to him, which meant he could touch him.

"Edward, he means that you can touch him," Harry said with a blush. He had never known his patronum to do that. Ever.

Edward touched the stag gently on the head, careful of the horns. It felt like… Happiness. It was warm and comforting. Edward truly felt pleasant by just touching this stag.

The stag moved slowly away, gave Harry one last meaningful look and disappeared.

All the faces of the Cullens were shocked a little, but were in wonder for the most part. They were all very intrigued by this phenomenon to them.

"So, yeah. That is the most advanced that I know truly," Harry said with another smile and blushed.

Esme spoke, "That was beautiful. That was such a comforting aura it gave off to the room."

All the others nodded with smiles. Carlisle turned to Harry and asked, "So, how did you know what we were? You weren't too surprised."

"My friend in the Wizard world is a worker for the Ministry of Magic. He dug up a file on you guys to make sure …. Certain things wouldn't happen." Harry said glad he caught himself or he would of just spoke of everything all at once.

"Wizarding world? Ministry of Magic?" Carlisle asked curious again. This was quite an event to learn more about the world.

"Yes, the wizarding world is a place for magic folk. Witches, wizards, goblins, etc. They all work together to maintain peace in a way. Witches and wizards are the supreme rulers basically, but it more of a democracy as well. The Ministry is the law enforcement of the wizarding world. They help keep our presence known from Muggles, non-magic people." Harry explained.

"We had no idea there was ever such a place that we didn't know about in the world," Carlisle said now immensely interested.

"It's very well hidden. I assumed being vampires you would know about it, but I guess that was a mistake. Sorry. You guys are different though from what I can tell at least by your manors and even eyes," Harry said.

"Yes. We value human life, so we drink animal blood. It's kind of like tofu; it gives you what you need, but it's never the same as actually drinking human blood," Edward said in a knowing voice. His black eyes were still on Harry.

"Ah. Well I think that's cool. Most vampires just like killing. They are considered "dark creatures" really," Harry said, but added thoughtfully, "Not all are, but the whole overview is looked at that way."

Harry did like the Cullens now that he knew he could be open with them. It was odd because usually he was always cautious around vampires, but he didn't have to be around them.

Esme had come back into the living room, Harry never noticed she left truthfully, and said dinner was ready.

Apparently, dinner was consisting of only Harry eating and the rest of the family talking and/or staring at Harry. Esme made chicken alfredo, which, made by Esme, was probably the best he had ever had. "Wow, this amazing Esme. Thank you; you really are a great cook."

She beamed at Harry and said, "Well thank you. I'm glad that you like it and there's some for you take home later." She looked at Harry in a motherly way.

"So why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked Harry when he was mainly done with his dinner. Edward really wanted to know this question. "Alice's seer gift works on you and even Jasper's empathy ability works on you."

"I have a spell on my mind. I was terrible at Occlumency, protection of the mind, and I needed it sealed off. One of my best friends did it for me and she was very thorough about covering everything. It was probably one of the biggest spells she has ever done and well, that is a lot of spells," Harry said admittedly. "My mind is private and no one should see what I have seen. That wouldn't affect either of their abilities because I only have my mind locked." Harry kind of stared off into the distance, his mind no longer in his body.

He snapped back to the question, "Well, what have you seen? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we are willing to listen," said Jasper and all the rest agreed.

"Well okay. I'll tell you some of it. Others, I might say at other times. When I was one year old, my parents were killed. I had been told they were killed in a car crash. Really what had happened was that a dark wizard, the darkest wizard had killed them. His name was Lord Voldemort and he was after me. He wanted to kill me and my parents weren't about to let him just kill me so they died for me. My mother sacrificed herself. Voldemort kept telling her to move and run that she wouldn't kill her if she gave me up. She refused every time and died for me. Well, in sacrificing herself, she gave me protection that only could be invoked by something like that. When he tried to kill me with the Killing Curse, it backfired and instead killed him. I got this scar on my forehead," he showed them and continued, "A part of his soul attached to me. I gained some powers that only he had.

"I've been named The-Boy-Who-Lived since that day. I didn't learn that I was a wizard till I was 11 years old because my aunt and uncle who I lived with hated what I was and despised my very existence. I was accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and that's how I basically told I was wizard. There I met the two best friends of my life and had many adventures through the seven years at Hogwarts. A lot of them were terrifying and dangerous, but we stayed together a lot of the time.

"Over the years Lord Voldemort came back. He tried to come back in my first two years and in my fourth year, I watched him come back to human life. From then on, his goal was to kill me and take over the world. He gathered followers from before he died and started regaining power.

"In the end, after three years of the wizarding world being in complete turmoil, he was finally defeated once and for all in duel between him and me. That signaled the end of the Second Great War in wizard history.

"It has not been an easy life by far. I would have preferred a more carefree life, but fate had other things in store for me I guess. I've watched loved one die and suffer. I've cried quite many times, and had severe nightmares about them. My godfather's death was probably the most upsetting. My parent's death was sad, but I don't remember much except bits and pieces. There were many deaths. So, that is why I have my mind sealed and why I would not want you seeing the thoughts." Harry said with a voice that was far away from here and didn't seem to belong to him.

He looked around at the Cullens. They all looked sad for Harry. Some pity, but there understood there too. Harry was glad of that. He liked understanding more than pity.

"Thank you for telling us. We know it's hard to talk about your past and truly, it seems like you have not had an easy life," Carlisle said with sympathy in his voice. It was very genuine Harry could tell.

"You're welcome. I'll tell more when I'm ready. That was basically the outline." Harry said with a sad smile.

"You don't have to, but … I'm glad you trust us," said Rosalie, her eyes shown with probably the most understanding in the room.

"I'll tell you just some other time," He said with a smile toward her. He knew Rosalie was the most reserved person in the family toward people.

She nodded and then, Harry noticed something beside him. He looked beside him and it wasn't something.

It was someone. Edward had moved down the couch all the way to sit by him. Edward's eyes shown with something Harry didn't understand. It was like a mix of sympathy and something else Harry hadn't seen before in the eyes of anyone. Edward's posture had also changed. It was no longer relaxed, it was tensed and pained like he could just see what Harry was describing and felt what Harry felt.

Harry just stared back for a moment and for a slight second Harry was lost in his eyes that were no longer black but amber gold to its brightest. Harry wanted to be held by Edward in a manner that can only be described as lovingly comforted.

Harry looked away and realized that his eyes hurt and stung. Tears had almost come from telling the story and then Edward didn't help. Harry must be out of it.

He sighed and decided to call it a night. It was almost ten o' clock anyway.

"I think I'll go home now. I'm feeling tired now," Harry said as he got to his feet which were unreliable somewhat.

"Do you want one of us to take you home? It would be no trouble," Carlisle said meaning his statement.

"It's fine, I can just apparate back. Meaning," He added since he got looks of confusion from all the Cullens, "instant teleportation."

"Ah, so that's how you got here and arrived at the old house," Carlisle said with understanding.

"Yes. Well, I'll be off. Good seeing you guys. Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullens. See you at school," Harry said and started to walk toward the stairs. He walked carefully down them and out the front door. He took a deep breath of fresh air night air.

He looked up at the stars and just calmed himself down a bit so he could apparate properly. It really had taken a toll on him to even tell that much of the story.

Harry jumped at a touch on his shoulder. He spun and pointed his wand at where the person who touched him was in the dark of night.

Edward was pale enough that he seemed to glow slightly and smiled a little at Harry. He then spoke grabbing the other end of Harry's wand. Small pinkish red sparks came out. "Let me give you a ride home. You are upset I can tell and so can everyone else, especially Jasper."

Harry sighed. Sure why not he thought. "Okay, I'll let you drive me home."

With that, Edward grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him toward the garage of the house. Harry felt comforted by the cool touch of Edward's hand around his wrist.

Edward pulled Harry lightly toward the Volvo and opened the door for Harry. Harry got inside and fastened his seatbelt and by that time Edward had shut the door and got into the driver side.

The car radiated Edward's scent Harry noticed. It was like a breeze that floated over a crystal clear lake with hints of wild flowers and even some potent electrifying scents that Harry hadn't noticed before.

Edward started the car and backed out of the garage and started down his long drive way. It was super long, good thing Harry had not driven here.

They were out on to the Highway in a couple of minutes and speeding at speeds of at least a hundred. Harry just sat back and turned his head to look at Edward.

He looked over Edward thoroughly and noticed all the perfection he had. He was truly a beautiful creature. Harry had an impulse to reach out a hand and touch his cheek to see if it was as smooth as it looked. He also still wanted to curl into Edward's lap for some reason. Harry was had enough mental consciousness to fight them and drove them off. He just wanted to examine Edward, not think about all those different thoughts.

After a while, Edward asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Just you, I don't think I've ever seen a vampire like any of you. You guys are beautiful. Vampires I know are almost hideous," Harry said covering his tracks.

"Well, it could be just a difference in the blood, but other vampires we have come across are just as beautiful too," Edward said thinking about it.

"Nah. I think you guys are more evolved than some other vampires I met. I actually read that vampires are more adept in adapting to natures," Harry said thinking about to all the readings he did in Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"Really? That is pretty cool to think about it like that," Edward said with a smile and looked at Harry. Harry knew Edward could look back him if he wanted to because vampire senses were extremely heightened.

Edward turned back toward the road and let Harry watch him. Edward involuntarily shuddered. Harry made him feel so normal and almost human again. He could almost believe he had a soul inside him because of Harry.

"Harry, where exactly do you live? Were at the school, but I don't know where you live," Edward said honestly, but with different meanings wrapped in.

"Go past the school and it'll be a driveway on the right. It's like two miles down past the school and the only drive way around," Harry said not taking his eyes off Edward. He still had those impulses to touch him.

When they got tot eh driveway, Edward went slowly down the road. Harry took out his wand and flicked it to remove all the charms on the house for a few minutes so that Edward could see it too.

"Cozy isn't it?" Edward asked as they approached the house.

"Yes, since I'm the only one here," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

They got up close enough that it wasn't far to walk to the steps. Edward got out to help Harry a bit. He opened the door and held out a supporting hand to keep Harry up.

"Want me to walk you up to the bed?" Edward asked.

"Nah, I can do it. Don't worry about me Edward," Harry said assumingly and right after that Harry tipped over and fell hitting the ground.

Almost.

Edward had caught him right before he could touch the ground. "I think I'll help you," he said and pulled him up to standing position.

Edward walked him up the stairs and into the house toward the couch. Harry sat down on the arm of the couch and sighed. He pulled off his jacket and laid it on the couch.

"You certainly are one of the most annoyingly nice people I have ever met," Harry said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Thank you. I certainly try. Especially for people who are worth it," Edward said a chuckle and looked at Harry in the dim lit area.

They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to compose erratic thoughts that wouldn't stay still long enough to actually think.

"Harry, I—"Edward was going to speak, but was cut off.

Harry had gotten to his feet quite quickly and grabbed the front of Edward's grey shirt and pulled him down to Harry's level and kissed him. Harry kissed him so passionately that he wasn't sure the rest of the world could match up to his passion if they tried. Edward was shocked in total, but when he felt what was happening he let go and melted to the kiss. It felt so normal and right.

Harry didn't break away till he needed air. They only kissed once, not multiple times in one. Harry took a deep breath looked at Edward and saw the look he had gotten all week from him and now knew what it was. Lust, love, and possession.

Harry pushed against Edward's concrete chest and glad Edward didn't try to fight it. Edward hit the wall hard and Harry reached up and kissed him again this time kissing him multiple times in one. Harry wanted this and needed this. It felt like he couldn't live without it.

They kissed passionately like that. Harry's hand still gripping Edward's shirt and his other hand on the back of his head. Edward's hands were on Harry's hip and shoulder.

Their lips smashed against one another in a wild dance that was addictive to both of the performers.

Harry licked Edward's lips and Edward knew Harry wanted entrance. Edward slowly opened his mouth to let Harry's wandering tongue in and let him explore all he wanted as they kissed. Harry explored all the nooks and crannies, crevices and the other inhabitant in the cave.

Edward growled and groaned at the exploration of his mouth and pulled Harry closer to him wanting more. Harry moaned slightly when Edward growled because he felt the vibrations from deep within Edward.

Finally, Edward started to push Harry's tongue back into his own mouth, but Edward's followed and wanted permission to enter just like Harry did.

Harry let his mouth open slightly and Edward's tongue was inside in his mouth with in a second. It explored and twined with Harry's vivaciously. All Harry could do was moan and groan at this intrusion to his mouth.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled Edward to the couch and made him lay down. Edward didn't fight it. His mind was barely working.

Harry climbed on to his chest and leaned down and kissed him passionately again. He bit Edward's lip hard and tugged a little. He then kissed down Edward's lip as the vampire growled and groaned louder now.

Harry reached down to his neck and bit on Edward's neck with a little force. This made Edward go crazy with pleasure. He gripped the couch and they both heard a distant snap from the breaking wood.

Harry continued biting all over Edward's neck and then made his way up to Edward's earlobe and sucked on it. This made Edward growl again with more a more feral tone than any other thing. Then, as Harry did it more, Edward whimpering and moaning loudly.

Harry made his way back up to Edward's lips. He kissed Edward on the lips and shifted his body slightly. They both moan and gasped with such intensity that it made their bodies shudder. Harry gripped Edward's shoulders and Edward gripped Harry as tightly as he could without hurting him, but that was so tough. The pleasure that occurred when their crotches touched was the most amazing feeling ever for either of them.

They both panted after that one contact. Harry wanted more, but knew it should be left at that for now. Edward knew the same thing and wanted the same. Harry got up off Edward slowly and before he could turn back to Edward, lips were already on his mouth and kissing again. Harry just groaned and then growled a little.

Harry broke away panting even more now and fell back on to the couch's arm again.

Edward stood over him panting a little involuntarily. Harry's emerald eyes were now the brightest they had ever been and Edward loved the look he saw in them.

"T-Thank you for t-the ride h-home," Harry said with a blush and smile. He felt excited and giddy.

"Anyt-time," Edward said with a crooked smile.

"If you want you are welcome to come over anytime. You'll be allowed through the barrier now," Harry said quietly.

"Good," Edward smirked and said, "You are welcome over anytime. That was why I was told to follow you outside. And to ask if I could convince you to take a ride, of course."

Harry laughed and fell back on to the couch. "Come over tomorrow. I think we have something's to discuss."

"Okay. I'll be over around 1pm-ish." Edward said knowing what Harry meant.

He leaned over Harry and was going to kiss his forehead, but Harry moved and met Edward's lips with his own.

"Good night Harry. Sleep well." Edward said and went out of the house. He strode over to his car and got in. He listened for Harry's heart beat t slow and then drove off.

Harry fell asleep within a few seconds after Edward left. He only had time to think four thoughts.

What just happened?

Why on earth had that happened?

Why had it felt perfection came to life?

AND

Screw…the fact… he loved …. A guy….

Edward had all same the thoughts, but with more in depth. He truly did not care now that if his mate was a guy or not.

* * *

**Well, how sweeeeet! AWWWWWE sorry. I know it took a while to get this done. I've been so tired lately from it being the first week of school that I've been going to sleep almost instantly when I get home. This chapter is done and the longest one in the series so far. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Make sure to leave reviews!**

**Love you all and I'll keep updating! (Even if it might be a little late at times)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: I'd hope you'd know where to look by now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Harry Potter.**

**Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I added the end part for you all to make up for the lateness :P It wasn't supposed to go so far, but hey it kept things interesting hehehe! **

**Some OoC It helps. Promise!**

**Language is definitely M in this one.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry woke up somewhat early the next morning. His dreams had been so wonderful that he really didn't want to wake up. It consisted of Harry being curled into Edward and Edward caressing his head and back. It was the most restful night he had had in a long time.

He sat up on the couch and looked around. The room wasn't in too bad of a condition: minor dents in the walls from Edward and couch was broke on the back from Edward gripping.

Harry looked over his body. He had some bruises from the grip Edward had had on him, but he didn't care about that or the ache he had from it. Last night had been the best night of his life even if it had been quite short. He almost felt…

At Home.

Harry had gone through the motions for a bit not really thinking about anything except Edward. He had showered, gotten dressed and eaten without even realizing it. Harry finally noticed the time when he started cleaning up. It was 12:45. Edward would be here soon.

Harry felt like a child about to receive his favorite candy. He started running around the house cleaning up more and more. He took out his wand and used the Reparo spell on the wall and make sure they were ready for anything including more breaking if it came to that.

Harry smirked at his ideas and then went to bathroom to make sure he looked at least presentable in his skinny jeans and black t-shirt. Other than that he really didn't put anything else on except a pendant that Sirius had worn as a teenager.

Harry wandered down the stairs to the kitchen again and decided to grab a cookie to snack on for a bit. He then went to the living room and laid out on the couch just snacking on the cookie and thinking of Edward.

It was five minutes till one when he heard a knock. He got all excited and jumped up from the couch.

He ran to the door only to be blown back by the door itself. It had been broke off by hinges with such force from a push inwards and now Harry was under the door, trapped almost except he had his wand out. His mind has switched instantly to life saving mode and conjured a shield around himself as he got out from under the door.

There in the door way stood two hooded figures. Their eyes the same color. Blood red.

Harry knew they must be vampires, but thankfully not the Cullens. He was glad he could trust them.

"So this is where you ran off. It's rather a drab and dumpish place," said the hooded figure closest to him.

"I agree. You could have done much better," said the second one still leaning on the door frame.

Harry just kept his stance thought how incredulous these guys were talking. They really didn't come to break his door and mock his choice of hiding.

Then, Harry remembered the charms!

"How the fuck did you guys get through my charms?" asked Harry. He was unsure how they could get through them.

"Your trail led here all the way from the Olympic covens house. It was quite easy to follow. As for the protection, you never put them down again from last night. We could have gotten in last night, but decided to wait for you to wake up and get off guard while awake," said the first one with n intentionally evil grin. "It's no fun with out a fight."

Harry was shocked. He was sure he had put them back up…. Shit he did the wrong wave! He removed all of them at once.

"Besides, we would've gotten through one way or another. It was only a matter of time," said the second one laughing with insanity in his voice.

"So, what do you want then?" Harry asked with out any really tone to his voice. He knew it was him.

"Well, you. Duh," said the first one with amusement.

"Who the fucks wants me so badly that he sends vampires after me?!" Harry was tired of this shit happening. All he wanted was a little piece of relaxation.

"That will come later once you are turned," said the first one.

"Why turn me? I don't want to be Immortal!" He mentally added 'not yet anyway.'

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter. The people in charge of us want you changed soon so you will be. Forcibly or willingly doesn't matter," the second one said with a tone of they truly had to do this job.

"Well, I will fight so," with that said in a rush he started tossing spells left and right trying to hit these vampires where it hurt. He hated them with a raging passion for disturbing his thoughts of Edward and their day.

The vampires moved swiftly to avoid the fray of spells come at them. The first one charged Harry, but was flung back forcibly by the shield. He got up quickly and started looking for a way to get around the shield. He needed to get this boy or dire thigns would happen to himself.

Harry finally hit the first one square in the chest with a Reducto spell. The vampire stumbled back and grabbed at his chest. He knew what was coming.

Harry raised his wand toward the first figure and concentrated all his anger and rage.

Harry screamed the words with everything in his body, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit home on the vampires chest and the vampire died. His body turned to ash within a second of spell hitting.

The other vampire screamed and ran at Harry full force, breaking through his shield with amazing ease. It seized Harry by the neck and pushed Harry up off the ground against the wall.

Harry struggled against the grip. Harry's air supply was running out fast and he needed air!

"They didn't say I couldn't torture before we, er, I turned you," said the vampire with and menacing glint in it's eye. Right then, Harry felt claws slash across his stomach. The pain was instant and intense. It felt like some one had taken a hot giant fork and cut across his stomach, digging in to break skin.

Harry cried out from the pain and screamed loudly enough for the school to hear him if it were in session. He kicked and scratched at the vampire holding him against the wall. His lungs were hurting, but he couldn't help but to scream more as he felt teeth bite into his skin on his chest and tear more flesh.

Harry might pass out from all the pain or rather faster, from not having any oxygen. Pain came again when felt three punches to the ribs. He heard rather than felt sickening cracks come from his body. All the pain that was going on in his body, seemed to have taken his body into a state of shock. He felt the pain getting worse, but he couldn't scream or anything.

It kind of like some stole his voice or maybe he was someone else just watching what was happening to the poor boy on the wall.

Two more muches came at full force and Harry;s arm went limp. Bone shattered near his shoulders. His arms now dangled helplessly. Harry's eyes must have shown shock or fear because the grip on his neck loosened and he slide down the wall into a heap.

He looked down at his crumpled body and it looked disfigured and useless. His chest curled in on itself unnaturally and his arms just lay there, unable to stop the bleeding from the wounds that seemed to just pour ounce after ounce of his blood on to the hard wood floor.

It didn't seem real. It couldn't be. He was not about to be turned by a vampire, he was still happily waiting for Edward to come and—

A hard slap to his face knocked him out of his thoughts. There stood the vampire that caused him all this pain. It wasn't a dream.

"I guess I better turn you now or you might die of blood loss," said the vampire. He finally recognized the melodic voice as a female.

She drew in close and as she was a mere inch near his neck, she heard noises and then voices approach rapidly. She moved away quickly and ran toward the door. As soon as she got to it, she backed away and looked for another exit. There was none.

She looked around more and finally decided that she would have to go through a window. As she was about to jump through it, a hand grabbed hers. She looked back to see the most dangerously menacing face possible. It made this younger looking vampire look like a satanic angel of death.

With one fast and blurred move, the vampire holding her hand picked her up by the arm and smashed her face first into the hardwood floor. She went farther down and hit the concrete underneath the house. Before she could do anything, she felt another grab her other arm and then a foot on her back. She knew what coming.

There was a screeching suction cup noise. Instead of the pop that happened, a noise like metal scraping together happened followed by a roaring scream and sickening crunch.

The woman vampire's arms were in the younger vampire's hands and his foot directly on her spine, which now had a good size hole in it from where the younger vampire's foot went through.

The woman vampire was very much alive, but in raging pain. She had never felt so pain before she thought to herself.

"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL HIS PAIN!" roared the other vampire. Next thing she knew she was being picked up by her red flaming hair and spun like a rag doll through the front door. She landed on the gravel driveway, but for only a few seconds before she was picked by her hair again and spun more and more till she crashed into some trees.

Her body cracked each time she hit a different tree. Finally, it stopped and all the pain in her body came to the surface. She screamed loud with pain and fright.

It was cut short. "Shut the FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!" the younger vampire said with a raising voice and stomped on her throat cutting off her vocal cords.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR ATTACKING THAT BOY. YOU WILL DIE THE TRUE DEATH AND BE WITH YOUR WORTHLESS, PATHETIC CUNT OF A MATE. NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN," screamed the still enraged and totally pissed off vampire. She had never seen anything like it. "The best part. That boy is going to be the one to make sure your life ends as how this one started. Very painfully, unforgivably and filled with much torture. May hell take your damned soul." With that last verse, the younger vampire cut off her head with his foot by blunt force.

Edward looked down at the woman in disgusted hatred. "Make sure she stays in this condition. I'm going inside with Carlisle." He said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

They were all terrified of Edward, but understood why he was acting that way. Mainly anyway.

Edward ran into the house and saw Carlisle with Harry. Harry was almost unconscious.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked Carlisle, hoping for any other solution.

"No, I'm afraid not. He has suffered too much blood loss and damage to his body. He will die in a matter of minutes. There is only one way to save him," Carlisle said sadly. He saw the anguish and sorrow on Edward's face. He would have been crying if he could have.

"Shall I do it?" asked Carlisle with only sympathy for his first son.

"No, I'll do it. I should be the one," Edward said with sadness etched into his voice. He hated peopled turning. It damned their soul which basically meant their bodies had no soul.

Edward grabbed Harry's arm and bit down on it hard. He injected his venom into his bloodstream. He bit several places across the body to make sure it got inside quickly and effectively. It swept through his body fast and started the whole process. He couldn't lose Harry. Ever.

It was excruciating pain, the transformation and took three days to complete. Edward just hoped that Harry wasn't mad with him for turning him. He just couldn't help it. Harry was his world now. He had no idea how Harry had become his world center so fast, but he truly did not care of the how or why. He only cared that Harry is, and will always be that center to Edward.

Edward was scared for him because not all transformations were a success, and in truth he was not sure if the magic in his blood was compatible to change into a vampire. It was scary to think that and a tidal wave of panic went through Edward's body.

A calming presence started to calm him down. "Edward, your emotions are all over the place. Stop," Jasper said from the door way.

"I can't help it. We don't know if his body is able to change into a vampire because of his magic," Edward said in a more calm tone than he wanted to sound.

"We can only wait now. My visions aren't coming in clear about his future now. I think it was just luck I decided to check to see how today was going to go. Those two vampires appeared just this morning around when Edward was supposed to leave to come over here," Alice said with a sympathetic look at her brother. She liked Harry and wanted him to be okay for his own sake and more so for Edward's.

"Alice, I can only say thank you for that. You really do not have any idea how much gratitude I have for you," Edward said with a look that could plainly show how much he truly meant that.

"It's what I'm made for," she said with a smile. "Now, Carlisle, can we move him back to our home? Or should we stay here?"

"I was about to interject that," he said. Edward got this look on his face as relief washed over the calm. "We can move him back to our house, I think. His body looks to be in such a bad shape that moving it won't be any problem."

With that said Carlisle picked up Harry's body and then handed him off to Edward. 'Be careful with him, Edward,' Carlisle thought mentally to his son.

Edward held Harry as delicately as he could and headed for the door. Outside he saw Emmett and Rosalie bagging up the pieces to the Red-Heads body. "Make sure each part is separate. I don't want her escaping at all," Edward said to them.

"We got it, bro. Don't worry," Emmett said with a glance at Harry's body.

"Yes, don't worry. We will make sure the bitch is far apart," Rosalie said with the same glance at Harry.

"Thank you," Edward said and then he ran toward the direction of his house. It took maybe ten to fifteen minutes. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper weren't far behind because they wanted to make sure no other vampires were in the area. Emmett and Rosalie weren't far behind them. Emmett was carrying four out of the five bags. Rosalie was probably carrying the head of the bitch because she was swinging it into trees as she went along.

When they reached the house, Edward rushed the front door and up the stairs to the second floor. He went into what was called Carlisle's home workplace. It had a medical table and everything else needed for human patients.

He laid Harry gently on the medical table/ counter and then stepped back. He looked down at Harry's crumpled and weak body. It looked frail and disfigured. Rushes of sadness and anger welled through his body. 'FUCKING BITCH!' he screamed mentally. He hated the red head with a passion. He wanted to destroy her body again and again. He just might for the reason that she hurt Harry, a mortal.

Carlisle came up a few minutes later and examined Harry's body. "Ribs are broke, Arms are broke, major bleeding from the cuts. The cuts seem to have almost touched cut beneath the muscle. It's amazing he stayed awake till we arrived," He said with slight astonishment. Harry really must have a fight for life in him. "He will be okay I think Edward," Carlisle added at the look Edward gave him.

"I hope and pray he is," Edward said with some hope in his voice.

* * *

**Day 1.**

Edward was forced into going to school because of Esme and Carlisle. They agreed that they would stay home and watch over Harry. Esme was already staying home anyway, but wanted Carlisle to be there too.

Edward checked in very often on the thoughts of his 'parent's' thoughts. He was making sure everything was okay. Emmett had stayed home to watch and make sure the Red-Head's body was safely and painfully apart.

Edward only had to go to school today and tomorrow. He was assigned to get Harry's work and do it along with tell Ms. Bella Swan a story that he had come up with to not draw attention to themselves.

Edward went through the motions of the day and got all of Harry's work so he could do it that night. At the end of the day, he looked around for Bella.

He caught scent of her leaving Gym with her other friends, but could see that she was also worried about something from the look on her face. Edward strode over quickly and humanlike to the group.

"Bella can I speak to you for a moment?" Edward asked. She looked around and saw Edward.

"Sure. You guys go on," she said to the group. They left with questioning looks on their faces and kept glancing back at the two.

"What did you want to speak about," she said when the group was out of ear shot.

"I just came to tell you Harry is badly sick. It happened yesterday and he is recovering slowly, but surely," He said with some reassurance in his voice.

"What?! What has happened?" she said with panic in her voice. Harry had been kind to her and she was very fond of him since they had come to school on the same day.

"He just got hurt badly is all. He will be o—" he was cut off.

"Take me to him now!" Bella said with sternness in her voice. She was not going to budge even for Edward.

"I can't. It's too bad for your eyes, Bella," Edward said with pain in his eyes at the truth.

"I don't care! Harry is the first friend I've had here. He was the first one to actually make me want to be here and make feel almost normal," she said with truth plain on her face.

Edward sighed. He figured it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he wouldn't win with that fierceness on her face.

"Okay, but you have to remember he will be grotesque and no one knows about him or can know what happened," he said meaningfully.

"Fine with me. I don't talk about anyone much truthfully," she said and started walking toward his car with out a glance back at him. "I'll come back for my truck. You guys speed very fast and I wouldn't know how to get to you guys' house."

"Okay," and with that they walked to the car and got in. Edward drove the car out of the school parking lot and back to his house.

"You need to understand that this is very bad what you are going to see and you are the only one that will know and can know," Edward said cautiously.

"I know. You already said this. Is he really going to be alright? You make it sound like he could die at any moment," she said with conviction.

"Well, you'll just have to judge for yourself," with that all conversation was done. Bella liked Edward still, but if Harry wanted him, and she could tell he did; she would not do anything to get his attention.

They reached the house in ten minutes. Bella swung open the door and got out of the Volvo. Edward did the same and led Bella into the house.

Bella looked around in awe at the house. She loved the look of it and how it looked nothing like any other place in Forks. It held a serene peace. Oh how she would think so wrong at the sight of Harry.

Edward led her up the stairs. A woman came into the living room. She looked older than the other Cullens, but she looked just as beautiful. "Hello, I'm Esme. You must be Bella. Alice told us you might be coming over today," she said with a kind, sweet smile.

"Thank you. I love your home. It really is unlike any other place in Forks," Bella said with complete kindness. She hadn't forgotten about Harry, but she loved the house.

"Thank you," she loved compliments even if the houses mood was gloomy. "My husband is with Harry at the moment. You may go and see him if you wish, but remember dear, it was not meant for your eyes to see Harry this way."

Bella nodded and shivered a little at the way Esme had said it. Esme walked off toward another room while Edward and Bella walked toward the from the way Esme had come.

There was a medical screen up on the far side of the room. Bella could see the bed behind it and a figure standing over the bed. She wanted to run around to see how Harry was, but she walked slowly and calmly.

The figure that was standing over the bed came around. It was a man who like Esme looked older, but was just as astounding, maybe more, like the rest of them. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. I work at the Hospital in town," Carlisle said to Bella with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," she said with an awkward looking smile at Carlisle.

"Ah, the chief of police's daughter?" Carlisle said remembering something.

"Yeah, I moved in about a week ago. I came to see how Harry was doing," she said. She realized a question she wanted to ask. "Why isn't Harry at the Hospital?"

"For special circumstances. I have all the equipment here to do my job. It was just easier getting him here than to the hospital due to his condition," Carlisle said with a saddened smile.

"Is he really that bad?" Bella said only realizing now how bad it could be for Harry. Carlisle, being a doctor, saying those words meant that it had to be pretty horrible.

"Well, yes. I'm afraid it is. That is why I am the last to ask are you sure that you wish to see Harry now, in this condition?" Carlisle asked looking at Bella intently.

Bella hesitated and thought for a minute about it. Could she really do this? Did she want to see somebody that badly hurt? Did she really want to see someone that had grown close to her in so little time?

Bella was still unsure. She was scared and frightened almost at the thought of Harry being that way and unsure if she could handle it.

"I'll see him. I have to for the sake of my worry and against my better judgment," she said with a look of un-sureness and sternness.

"Alright. We cannot stop you, but this is your choice," Carlisle said with a look of admiration at the human. She was going against everything to look at a person she cared about and barely knew them as well; Carlisle liked that. It was rarely seen at times in the Hospital.

Carlisle stepped aside and let them pass. Bella took about ten steps to get to the medical screen. She stood there for a second and took a calming breath. 'You can do this' she thought to herself 'Harry would want you to do this.' She took that one step as quick as she could manage and looked over at the bed.

She gasped and then moved beside the bed to look closer. She had never liked blood and she still didn't. She usually would faint at the sight of it, but she didn't from the shock of seeing a body like this.

Harry lay still as a dead body; he had no clothes on except boxers on and a towel over his thighs. His chest was sunk in and the cuts looked on his stomach were bandaged. The sheets were the things that were covered in blood.

She then noticed that stints put on his shoulders down to his hands. That must be that his whole arm was broken. Both of them. Bruises were around his throat.

Bella held on to the railing. It was the only thing that was keeping her from falling to her knees. She reached a hand over to touch him. Her hand met stillness and a slight warmness.

She pulled her hand back and went back around the screen. She looked at Carlisle then to Edward. "Is… he dead?" She gulped at the word and tears started to sting her eyes at the all horridness of what she saw.

"No, he is very much alive. He will not be the same Harry when he wakes up, though," Carlisle said with a distant look.

"Why will he be different?" Bella asked. She didn't want Harry to be different. "What will change? Why does he only feel warm and not hot like he usually did? Will the difference affect our friendship?" Questions came as small tears started down her face. She wanted Harry to be the same as he had met her last Tuesday.

Edward and Carlisle froze, but weren't at all shocked at the question; they knew it was only a matter of time.

"Bella, we need you to calm down first. It'll help with all the information we are about to give you. Please sit," Carlisle said.

"O-Okay," she went over to a chair and sat down trying to calm herself. Her mind was clearing slowly. She finally nodded after about ten minutes.

"Bella, we are not human. We are different every manor except that we look human," Carlisle said deciding that this information was best delivered bluntly. "You are the only one to know and you must remember that this must be kept secret. At all time. It puts us all in danger just by you knowing."

It took a minute for her to process what Carlisle had just said. "If it's for Harry's safety, then I will keep it secret. What are you?" she asked. She would keep her word to them she knew she would.

"We are what people call vampires," Carlisle said slowly.

"Vampires? Really?" she said with incredulity in her voice.

"Yes. We drink blood and are inhumanly fast. Some things are not true though; like, garlic does not repel us, and stakes to the heart do not kill us either," Edward said calmness.

"Show me and I'll—" she was cut off by a blur that she could barely see.

Edward was now standing beside her, staring down at her. "Proof enough?"

She squeaked a reply out, " Y-yes. You've made your point."

"Okay now that that is settled, this has to do with Harry because he is now going to be one of us. He will be as outwardly appealing to everyone like the rest of us. He will be quick and strong too," Carlisle said, "He will also be immortal as well."

"Harry was attacked by our kind. Not us. We do not know why they wanted him, but we will find out," Edward said with a look in his eyes that had turned from gold to black in an instant.

"Okay. He will be outwardly different, but what about his personality and things?" Bella said with some relief and then some new worry.

"We are not sure. We cannot tell you why we are unsure either because Harry must not have told you about himself. Please do not ask," Carlisle said with a look that only doctors could give.

Bella sighed and decided it best not to push the matter. "Okay. I will unhold this all. I won't tell anyone about you or what happened, but I do want to be here for Harry when he wakes up. When will that be?"

The two vampires looked at her with some disbelief but, they knew what they hadn't explained. "Bella it would be dangerous for you—"

"I do not care. I want to be here for Harry," she said unbendingly.

"Harry may attack you," Edward said plainly.

"No he wouldn—"

"Yes he would. Newborns tend to want only one thing. They want blood."

"Harry wouldn't do that though. He knows me."

"He may know you, but vampires have killed their families when they go back to them after being changed."

"I still want to be here for Harry. I don't care about the risks or dangers."

"Bella—" Carlisle started.

"Pease let me be here for Harry. He understands me and He really made me feel like I belonged. I want to do this for him, to show him that I care for him," she said pleadingly with tears welling in her eyes.

Carlisle sighed and thought for a minute. He considered all possibilities. He truly did not want TWO newborns running around.

"Okay, You will can be here," He said with a decisiveness that sounded still unsure. It had taken him sometime to figure out everything. Edward listened in because he saw his son's head move every so often in either a shake or nod. "But, you will be under guard the entire time. Understand?"

She felt like she was being talked at like child, but she thought it best to comply and go with their plan. She considered the possibility of being in total danger, but pushed it away. She IS going to do this. Nothing was going to make her change her mind.

"Yes. I understand. I will comply with all your rules," she said.

"Good. Now you can stay longer if you wish or you may go home. We will be going hunting in a few minutes," Edward said.

"I can't leave. My truck is down at the school remember?" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Right. I'll bring it back when I'm done hunting then."

"Okay, but what are you hunting? Don't you guys kill humans?" The thought struck a nerve in her. Was she going to be eaten?

"No. We hunt animals. It's like being a vegetarian in a vampire way," Edward said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be here I guess," she said lamely getting up and walking to the screen. She went over and sat in the chair by the bed. She kept looking Harry over and over.

Tears welled in her eyes and started running down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She was packed with so much information and was scared some what by it all. Mainly though, she was scared Harry wouldn't be alright. She hoped he would be.

* * *

**Day 2.**

Bella went through the motions of the day and kept thinking of Harry. It felt empty at school with out him.

Bella saw Edward throughout the day. She seemed to notice him more now and had more of an understanding of him and his family. She didn't speak to any of them, but kept to herself and her group of friends.

Edward just kept on moving. Tomorrow he would be at home all day to just relax and wait for the moment would awake. Bella would be there too.

The red head had not been able to reassemble herself because every time the pieces would come back together, Emmett would break her again. He did that all day and he loved it.

"Edward, may I come over today? I wish to be there with Harry again," Bella said at the end of the day. She had just barely caught Edward.

"Fine with me," Edward said and got into his car. Bella went to hers.

They both got to house safely. Bella took a while because her rusted clunker of a car couldn't go over sixty mph.

Bella pulled in and got out of her car. She walked to the front door and opened it. Going up the stairs, she met Rosalie. The vampire gave Bella a look of almost disgust, but it turned into a look of sincere thoughtfulness.

Bella went through the living room and was met by Esme and Alice.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" asked Alice in a singsong way.

"I'm alright, I just came to visit Harry again," she said with a slight smile. Alice was pretty cool. They had talked last night about anything and everything. Alice had almost made her dress up to clear her mind somewhat.

"We figured. If you need anything let us know. You are welcome in our home," Esme said in a motherly way. Esme had made Bella dinner last night as well. Bella really liked Esme's cooking.

"Thank you and I will," Bella said and walked around the two women.

She made it to the ER like room and went behind the screen again. There were two chairs this time and one was already taken.

"So, you are going to be here all night I assume?" Bella asked Edward.

"Plan on it," he said mindlessly. He still concentrating on reading Harry's mind. He still got nothing.

"I figured. How was he last night," she asked, taking the seat beside him.

"He was okay no changes. I did his homework around like 3 a.m," he said without any change to his voice.

"That's kind of you," she said with a smile that he didn't see.

"It's nothing," he said.

They sat in silence for a while. They occupied by their own thoughts about Harry. It was a comfortable silence. Not awkward in the least.

"Why do you care for him so much?" Bella asked. Edward snapped his head toward her. "I'm just asking. Don't be offended."

Edward thought for a moment and then spoke. "I don't truly know. It happened quickly since I met him. I didn't think of him as food really, but I wanted to be around him."

Bella looked at him with confusion and spoke, " Well, at least he has you. Haha, you know before he got his car, we actually talked about you."

"Really?" Edward said with a little astonishment.

"I admitted to liking you to Harry, but I had to ask Harry what he thought."

"Why?"

"He had this look on his face every time he looked at you. It was a look of worry, but it would turn into a look of pleasantness. He truly thought no one had seen, but I did. I noticed a lot of stuff about Harry," she said and then added at the look of jealousy on Edward's face, " No, not like that. I looked and still look at Harry as a friend and fellow outcast. We didn't talk about our lives back home outside this place; we just started talking and liking how comfortable we were with one another."

Edward calmed down and said, "What did Harry say about me?"

"I asked him how he felt about you and he said he was unsure really except that his look said it all. He wanted you, but didn't say it. I reassured him I wouldn't judge him if he did and I made up my mind that you were off limits," she said with a slight laugh. "He really does like you Edward and I think he'd pull through this for you."

Edward smiled and chuckled a little. He remembered Saturday nights activity and told Bella about it. It didn't make her jealousy at all except that Harry had someone and she didn't.

"Broke the couch?!" she laughed out loud. "Oh, man! That was just the foreplay. I'd hate to see how you two would do together."

"There goes a house," Edward said jokingly. He felt more assured of Bella. He liked her kind of in that way that you think of a sister.

Bella just laughed. They kept talking on and on.

They didn't notice that Harry's hand had twitched and that his chest had come back up to normal height.

**Day 3.**

* * *

All of the Cullens and Bella were in the ER room; the curtain hiding Harry's bed had been pushed back into a place against the wall. They were waiting for Harry now to awake fully.

Emmett and Rosalie stood in front of Bella in a body guard way. They were a few feet away from the bed where Harry lay. Jasper and Alice waited by the head of the bed, Carlisle and Esme were on the left side of the bed and Edward was on the right side his hand holding Harry's.

They had been waiting since 10 a.m. They were anxious to see how to see Harry wake up. It was 12:58 p.m. now.

Edward was worried about Harry so much he couldn't help it, but he also wanted to see Harry just wake up. He hated seeing his mate like this.

Bella just stood watching and hoping that he was alright like the rest of them were as well.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

Hours passed nothing happened.

It was now 4 p.m. Bella had sat down after hour one. Everyone else was still in place waiting and watching. They carried on light discussion on what might happen amongst themselves.

They all could hear Harry's heart, except Bella, was still pounding very, very slowly. They found in curious, but took it as a good sign.

"Maybe, he will wake up tomorrow," Carlisle said with a tone of worry.

"Maybe he won't wake up at all?" said Edward. His hopes were running low. They thought he could be in a coma. It was one of the possibilities of the circumstances. It made Edward panic on the inside and it made his mind frantic like static on a TV screen. He kept thinking over and over again, 'Please let him be alright, please let him be alrght, please let him—'

Harry's hand gripped Edward's hand crushingly, tight. It snapped Edward out of his thoughts and he looked at Harry whose eyes were still closed. "Don't you ever think that again, Edward Cullen, unless you see me dead," Harry said as he opened his eyes.

His eyes weren't blood red. They were half emerald green and half blackened red except in a pattern that had two pieces green and the other two red. It was different in both eyes and seemed to actually move and change if you looked closely. He still had a heartbeat, but the grip on Edward's hand had said that he was stony like a vampire. It also said that he was not as cold as a vampire, but a mix between a vampire and human.

Harry looked as beautiful as a vampire too. His skin was now pale tanned. His hair was quite black and luscious now. Harry was beautiful as a vampire. He had been only moderately attractive as a human, but now he was breath taking even for a vampire.

Harry wasn't a vampire though in total. They would figure it out later.

Edward gripped Harry's hand back and then leaned in and kissed Harry quite passionately in front of everyone. They both didn't care. Well, Harry did, but he ignored it.

* * *

**So guys! Tell me what you think so far. I wanted something different besides just vampire Harry. It was another long chapter! Jeez. Maybe I should break it down more, but whatever. I enjoyed writing this chapter because of the action that happened and then the whole 'my lovers in the hospital' type scenario which I think is absolutely SWEET! And hope you liked my enraging/cussing/ripping-apart parts. Just thinking about Harry being Hurt made me pissed off. Hehehe I know. I'm a genius. :***

**Reviews if you guys don't mind. **

**Now some more of the mystery parts of the story can continue along with maybe some steamy action. Depends on how I feel ;)**

**May take a while(2days or so) for next update because of college work.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: You know where to look.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or Harry Potter.**

**Well guys, thank you for all the Reviews!**

**Solo16: Thank you! As for Bella, I plan on Jacob or I may bring in some vampire that finds her attractive and appealing as Edward did in the canon. I haven't decided on it. If you have a pairing… gimme gimme gimme! Lol. It just has to be someone who is not taken. Thanks :)**

**Janieceal: Well, you'll see if he is or isn't! You'll learn a lot in this chapter. ****STRANGE ****Things are going to happen. Muahaha. Thanks for the question. I was unsure what a Dhampire, but I'm glad you asked. :)**

**NekoAngel13: I KNOW RIGHT! I'm totally unsure what's going to happen myself. So many possibilities, just got to think which one fits best hehe. Thank you very much :). I love people when they appreciate my writing.**

**Silvermane1: You'll see too! That's hinted at in this chapter. I do not like the idea of him keeping his magic in total because it was never really his gift so best advice is to keep reading. Thanks for the inquiry! :) P.S. thank you for the review from before. ^^**

**sad sabrin: Thank you I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Mickey: I know you review the other chapter, but Thank you! I'm glad you love it! Hope that you continue to LOVE it! Hehe ^^**

**dhh: Thank you for the inquiry/ opinion of Chapter 5. I can see where you are coming from in this particular situation. I want to say firstly that you are correct in it being illogical in a way, but from my perspective an overview needed to be said to prove that he was not a harm to the them or the people of the town and to point more closely without being said, I believe, that he wanted to just hide and get away. He really just wanted no problems with the Cullens and so he did the only thing he could and relied on the truth, an understanding between the two parties as it is. Don't get me wrong, I agree with you that it doesn't happen enough that the Cullens actually tell their story, so to make it fair, they will tell their stories to Harry either together or at different times. That is only IF Harry is up to it. Edward will get the full story either way and vice versa. I hope it fully replies to what you said over all. I won't change what I've written in the past, but I will keep this idea in my head when I write about some scenes. Your inquiry will probably have just changed a part of the story so big Thanks to you! ^^ **

**Warning!: Grinding action in this story.**

**Guys this is a different story. It will now change from the Twilight/Harry Potter stuff quite drastically. I wanted this story to be different a lot in ways. So be prepared if you are a complete Twihard or Harry Potter Fan King/Queen. Muah * Kisses for all* **

**Enjoy!**

Harry and Edward broke away from each other slowly. Sparkles in each of their eyes were shining like one thousand burning stars. Looks like that could only be true of one thing. Soul mates reunited.

They stared at each other in silence. No one else mattered at the moment and no one was there. It was only them in the room or at least in their reality. It was like regaining and realizing your existence now had new purpose and ground.

Everyone else stared in awe at the two in the center of them all. They all looked away quite quickly because it looked like an intimate thing they were seeing.

It only lasted a few minutes in total before they all heard a crack, except Bella. All the heads snapped back to look directly at Harry.

Harry and Edward's moment had been broken. Harry sat with a shocked expression on his face. Another crack and he cried out in pain. Agony welled at his shoulder blades. He leaned forward even more letting his back arch farther out. Bella stood up and ran for Harry, but was held back by Emmett.

Something was coming and no of them knew what was to come. Edward wanted to help, but didn't know what to do since the pain was a part of Harry. Carlisle rushed over and examined Harry's back closely.

Slits above his shoulder blades had formed. Carlisle ran his finger over one of the slits and at that moment something unexplainable happened. Carlisle jumped back and watched in shock mainly with a hint of wonderment.

Everybody else was in shock. Even Alice was! Edward looked like he was in panic.

Harry just screamed and screamed as this change kept coming.

When the pain had stopped, Harry had made himself bleed because he had been holding himself that tightly. Harry unclenched hands from himself. He looked back over his shoulder in a mixture of horror and shocked expression that every other face had on in the room.

White long spiny structures had come out of his shoulder blades. It looked grotesque, but only because of how sharp and white these structures looked.

Harry reached back and touched one gently. It was bone. Actual human bone. Harry still had all his bones in his body he was sure, so where had these come from?

The next moment something even weirder happened. A sensation of pleasure rushed from these structures. Harry gasped at it and removed his hand.

He turned to Carlisle and started to speak, "What are—"

Harry felt substance start to appear on the structures. It was extremely soft and comforting. He looked back and feathers were appearing! They were a mixture of Black silver and gray. They arrayed themselves in an almost hypnotizing way. There was no pattern, but they looked arrayed some how.

Harry reached back and touched a few of the feathers and shivered. They were real alright and he could feel when they were touched. They were longer than any small bird feather, but they weren't like ostrich feather long either.

"Wings?!" Harry exclaimed and looked around the room for some kind of explanation. None of these faces had the answer he wanted.

"Yes…. Yes it seems to be wings…." Carlisle said with a look of now wonderment and pure curiosity. "May I touch it?"

"Yes, be careful please. I can… feel from them," Harry said with something like embarrassment.

Carlisle touched the wing closest to him. They weren't really big, maybe 6 feet in length and 1 foot in width, but they were still real wings on a human body. He rubbed them gently getting a feel for them. They were almost like bird wings, but definitely not because of the toughness at them.

Harry shivered with every stroke. "Carlisle stop. They are sensitive to Harry," said Edward who had been noticing Harry's reactions. Carlisle stopped and kept looking over Harry's body. That seemed to only be the difference besides that Harry was still some what human and had a heartbeat.

Harry got out of the bed with a quickness only a vampire could hold. Bella gasped. She had not seen vampire speed yet. Harry stopped a few feet from the end of the bed and turned back to face them all…. In his boxers.

Harry, to the rest of them, looked even more breath taking than before. Harry looked like an angelic vampire, but he was no angel for sure. When he opened his mouth, they all gasped again and he put his hand to his mouth. He felt what made them gasp. He had sharp, skin slicing fangs. None of the Cullens had fangs, just perfect teeth. Harry had fangs right behind his actual teeth.

He played with them for a moment and they retracted slowly. It took a bit of effort actually because he was hungry. Vampire hungry, but it wasn't like what he would thought it would be. It was nothing like the burning thirst of a newborn.

"Harry…. You're beautiful," Edward said getting up and walking over to Harry. Harry blushed with some humility and his wings reacted by twitching a little. "Carlisle, do you know anything about this?"

"No. I certainly don't. I really do not know how this could have happened, but then again the world isn't as small as it used to be either. Harry, can you retract your wings?" Carlisle asked.

Harry focused on making his wings fold in to him. They went slowly, but surely. It took about a minute for them to fold in to Harry's back. Harry looked back the mirror behind to see for himself. They had folded comfortably in on themselves and nestled in to his back. They then changed color to his skin. You could only see the slits in his skin now if and only if you had keen eyes.

Harry then made them unfurl from him and they snapped back out into the same position they had been, changing colors back to silver, black and gray. He practiced a few times to make sure he could do that. Each time his wings folded in faster.

He looked back at the room full of eyes and smiled in way that was saddening to the heart, "Guess I'm just marked again for being different." He was joking. Somewhat.

"Well, it is a good difference I think this time. It only adds to your beauty," Edward said softly and put his arm around Harry and hugged. He held Harry there and Harry hugged back. They were now almost equal height! They hadn't noticed because of the wings.

Harry was now about 3 inches shorter than Edward. He used to be 5 to 7 inches shorter. "Someone is full of suprises," Edward said noticing Harry's height change.

"I guess so. Everything is now so different," Harry said kind of sadly, but with hints of excitement.

"Are you mad at me for… changing you?" Edward asked with worry in his voice. He didn't want Harry to be mad him for this. He just couldn't let Harry die.

"Yes. I am so furious that you saved my life and did what you thought best to do it," Harry said with mock anger and then grinned. He kissed Edward's cheek. "No, silly. I'm not mad. I'm grateful and happy that you did. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't showed up and changed me."

Tears welled at Harry's eyes. He was happy and smiled at Edward who had this dumbstruck look on his face.

"Harry… you are crying," Edward said with a bewilderment to his voice. He looked to the others for confirmation that he wasn't the only one who saw what was happening. They all nodded and saw it.

"I know, why is that such a big deal," Harry asked with a bit of confused hurt.

"Well, you are a vampire or almost vampire for one. And two, you are crying blood," Edward said and wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. He held it up so Harry could see. It was blood. A very deep color of blood.

"Great. More weirdness to add," Harry said a bitter tone. He always did hate being the odd one of the bunch and guess that wasn't going to change even around a group of vampires.

"It'll be alright. You are loved here. That is difference between the weirdness when you were a wizard and now as a vampire," Edward said with kindness and truth in his voice. He wiped the rest of Harry's tears away with his shirt. He showed Harry everybody in the room had the same look on their face. A look of acceptance without question and a look that said they all loved him.

Harry finally noticed he was in his boxers and actually cared to be embarrassed. He looked around for clothes and saw some jeans and a purple t-shirt. He rushed over away from Edward and put them on quickly. Everyone in the room laughed and Harry's cheeks flamed again.

Harry felt better now that he had clothes on and a sense of almost home washed over him as he looked now around the room at the eyes of the people in it. They all looked at him with love and compassion, even Rosalie did. He just smiled felt giddy at the thoughts of family in his head. Then his eyes met a pair of brown ones. Human eyes.

They were behind Emmett about a foot or so. Bella was there to see him! He remembered hearing them talk, Edward and her, in his dreaming state of pain.

They had talked about what happened at the car dealership and they seemed to get along now. Harry was thrilled to have her here. She really did care for Harry. He could never thank her enough for the compassion she showed him.

He started toward her only to be held back by Rosalie and Emmett. He then looked at both of them and back at the room of vampires. They all had a look of worry on their faces.

He looked at them in confusion, and then realized why they were worried. "It's okay. I promise. I wouldn't hurt Bella. I'm hungry, but I wouldn't attack her. Her blood isn't appealing to me."

"Well gee, thanks for saying I smell bad Harry," said Bella in mock hurt, but grinned and walked toward Harry. She moved around Emmett and stood directly in front of Harry.

They all waited for a scream of pain or a snarl of hunger. It never came. A scream of happiness and maybe a few tears did though. The two of them were entwined together hugging.

"I'm so glad you are alright! I was worried about you when they told me. And Edward wasn't lying. You look dangerously beautiful with your wings. I don't care if you are a vampire or what ever the heck you are. You will be the boy who bumped into me a week ago. It sure doesn't seem such a short time span, but when shit happens so much, I guess it can seem so long ago," Bella rambled on through a few tears.

"I know and I'm sorry. I will tell you everything when we can have some time together," Harry said hugging her not too tightly. He was aware of his strength.

"Alright, we will talk this weekend. We can hang out or something," Bella said with relief. Harry was the same old Harry she knew a week ago and that was all that mattered.

"Fine with me," He said breaking the hug.

He did similar things with Alice Esme and even Rosalie. Weird how drastic events turn people slightly.

"Harry later on you and some of the family may go find food. I want to test a few things about you," Carlisle said with an eye that meant TESTS.

"Okay, what do you wish to know?" Harry asked knowing that this would have come eventually.

"Your wings for one to see how you grow them and if you can possibly fly too. Your food process as well to see if you can eat human food as well as drink blood. And your magic," Carlisle said with curiosity. "You seem to have vampiric sight and sound. You have a heartbeat and obviously need some oxygen, but not as much. Your blood isn't as stilled as ours because you can cry blood and blush."

Harry had stopped listening after 'your magic' part. "I'm going to test my magic now. I need to know if I have it."

He looked around and held up his hand at a cup. He was going to try to levitate it. He focused and said the incantation in his mind.

Nothing happened. He said it out loud. Nothing happened. He tried many time and the same result occurred every time he tried. He finally gave up. He was close to tears again for the millionth time today. He wanted his magic to work. He needed it to work.

He fell to the ground in defeat and got angry that he couldn't even do that. A noise told him that something scraping the tiled floor. Harry looked and there floated the bed that he had been laying in. It was up to the ceiling!

Harry looked up at it in amazement. He concentrated on the bed and moved it left and right then up and down. He sat it on the floor and it stayed put. He looked over at the cup and gave it a stern thought. It flew and hit Emmett in the head.

It was such a comic relief Harry rolled over and laughed. Everyone else did too.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen," Harry said still laughing.

"Don't worry. I can still cream you in other areas," He said holding up his arm and flexing. He smirked and laughed as Harry scowled a little then laughed.

"We'll see about that sometime," Harry said and got up from the floor. Edward was beside his side the whole time except he was not in the floor laughing too, just standing and laughing.

There was a thump and all heads, even Bella's, turned and looked at the wall. Edward's face turned from laughing smiling to a face of pure hatred. It was scary harry thought and wondered why he was like that.

Another thump came and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were off to the third floor. Harry wasn't going to be left out so he rushed out of the ER, through the living room and up the stairs, ignoring everyones calls for him to come back. He got to the third floor and followed the noises slowly and finally found the room that had the noises coming from them.

There stood Emmett, Jasper, and Edward over a body with broken off hands and feet. Red hair was splayed across the woman's face. Her scent was repulsive to Harry. She smelled like death almost. Harry then caught whiff of another scent on her from this distance. His scent. Flashbacks occurred and he saw himself up against a wall by his throat, then him screaming in agony from his ribs and arms being broken and finally red hair in his face when the vampire was about to bite him.

This was the vampire who had attacked him with her mate. She was the reason for his suffering. The reason for his pain. The reason he had been turned by his unwilling mate.

Harry was getting slowly angry.

"Move away," He said in a calm dangerous voice. The three vampires heard and moved with out some hesitation. "Edward can you read her mind? Has she given any info about who attacked me?" he asked kindly to his mate as he moved to the fiery headed bitch. A gag was in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"No, I'm sorry. Something is blocking me from reading her mind," Edward said with cautiousness and worry.

The others from down stairs now were in the room to watch what happening. They were scared mainly by what might happen. They had seen the bed float, but worried Harry could do more.

He walked over to the woman and removed the gag from her mouth. Her eyes shown with hatred and fury.

"YOU KILLED JAMES! YOU KILLED MY MATE! YOU STUPID LITTLE BI—"

"Shut up," He said quietly to her. The tone of his voice was unlike anything she had heard before and it scared her.

"Now, I have no idea what I am. Do you? I will tell if you lie so I would make it easy for both of us," He said dangerously and sweetly.

"I-I don't know. They never told me. I swear," she stammered.

"Good, you didn't lie. Now, tell me who 'they' are?" he asked in the same tone.

"I can't," She said. Harry didn't like that.

"Tsk, Tsk," Harry said and next thing she knew she had been yanked off the ground and thrown against the wall to the right.

"Now, I'll ask AGAIN. Who are 'they'?" he asked with a growl to his voice.

"I can't tell you!" she cried out and then she was thrown again to the opposite wall.

"What item on you is keeping your thoughts hidden from Edward?" Harry asked with a snarl as he held her little red head up to look at him in the eyes.

"It's not an item, they did something to me an—" she was cut off midsentence. She screamed loudly and felt deep gashes appear on her cheeks of her face.

"You lied," He simply said with a look of impatience. He hated torture, but he wanted answers. He looked over her body and saw with amazement what was causing the block.

It was a necklace that seemed ordinary, but really it was a magical piece. He had seen these in Diagon Alley when he was looking for a way to seal off his mind. He yanked the necklace and it came off. He tossed it and stepped back.

"You should be able to read her mind now," Harry said to Edward with a thread of love in his voice.

Edward could now read her thoughts. He sifted through them. He couldn't tell who 'they' were either sadly. "I can't read who 'they' are either. I think theres a problem with her mind like she truly doesn't know anymore who they are. Like they were erased from her memory."

"Figures. These people that are after me know what they wanted and knew how they were going to get it while covering their tracks perfectly well," Harry said with a thoughtfulness to his voice.

"Well, you seem to have out grown your usefulness to me, Victoria," Harry smiled and said after a few minutes of thought. He couldn't really read minds not like Edward. He just got vibes and interpreted it as best as he could.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I WAS UNDER ORDERS! YOU OWE ME FOR KILLING MY MATE!" she screamed and yelled.

"I OWE YOU FUCKING NOTHING. YOU ATTACKED ME AND THEN TRIED RUN AWAY. YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME TO YOUR INSTRUCTORS. THE ONLY DAMNED THING I OWE YOU IS PAYBACK! EDWARD MAY HAVE HURT YOU INTENSELY, BUT THAT IS FUCKING NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME **NOTHING**, COMPARED TO WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!" Harry shouted and screamed drowning out her pathetic whimpers and wines as cuts and cracks appeared over her body. Harry was powerful when emotional. He heard footsteps run out of the room and knew Jasper, followed by Alice had left.

"I hate you. I hate your existence. You may only follow, but you are the enemy. I will show no mercy," Harry said with coldness in his voice that actually effected the room into going ice cold even though none of them, but Bella could feel it. "If you wish to leave the room, please do so. I do not wish to cause harm to you guys. I would never forgive myself," Harry said with voice of love to his family. He switched from moods so easily it was like bipolar disorder in vampire form.

Rosalie, Esme and Bella left. Carlisle Edward and Emmett stayed to make sure nothing truly bad happened. With that, Harry turned his eyes on the healing Victoria.

Harry rushed her against the wall and bit her neck. His fangs popped out and broke through her rock her skin. His fangs met a peculiar taste. It was her venom. It was a bitter taste, not bad, but bitter. Harry sucked some of it down and his thirst died down a bit. He stopped sucking and retracted his fangs. "Carlisle, add that I can drink other vampires venom on my list of weird things. It also satisfies my hunger a bit."

He flung her to the wall opposite and punched her three times in chest with psychic force behind each punch. It left holes in her body with cracks around the outside of the holes.

He punched her arms as many times as he could manage. They were like jelly after he was done. They didn't move or anything. She screamed and screamed.

She started insulting Harry, "You fucking little bitch! You think you can break me? You are weak and useless. You think my existence is nothing? What does a little faggot like-" She was cut off by a look in Harry's eyes. She continued on enraged at this little shit of a kid, but wanting it over quickly. "You. You and your mate are weak! Nothing! Nothing, but weakness to weakness! HE WILL ABANDON YOU WHEN—"

Harry was done. He tossed her to center of the back wall. Harry was crying and he was pissed. More pissed than he ever thought possible. He never minded how people talk about him much, but Edward was a different Ball game. He closed his eyes tightly.

Edward wanted to move, but didn't because Emmett held him back knowing going near Harry at the moment would be dangerous.

Blood ran down his cheek and a ripping sensation occurred at his back. His wings had come out with a snap. They arched in a threating way on his back.

"Your mate will never love you!" she screamed.

"You are wrong," he whispered. His eyes still shut tightly.

"HE WILL ETERNIALLY REGRET YOUR EXISTENCE SINCE YOU MADE HIM TURN YOU—"

Harry open his eyes. They were completely bright red with white pupils. He raised his hand, "YOU ARE WRONG!" He roared louder than any yell scream or cry yet with a growling snarl in his voice that commanded sterness.

He charged and grabbed her and then threw her through the window and he went right after her.

His wings flapped involuntarily and he grabbed her again. The look of fear in her eyes compared only to that of a human about to die a horrible painful death.

He held a hand infront of her face. Flames sprouted from the palm and he smiled. His wild eyes looking entertained. The flames turned from bright flames to black flames.

He smiled at her and threw her toward the ground. He was seconds behind her and his fist was engulfed in the black flames.

She landed on the ground for five seconds and then the hit that she waiting for finally came. It hit home in her chest and went through making a ginormous shake of the ground and a loud sound of crashing trees sound.

Harry pulled back after a second and watched the dust of the woman burn. The impact had made her body turn to the dust and the flames were to make sure she could never come back.

Seconds later, Harry felt drained. His eyes faded to the normal pattern of red and green and his wings curled against his back. Black spots danced at the edges of his vision and for a moment he was unsure of where he was actually. He fell toward the ground only to be caught by Edward. Edward pulled him close and he let go of his consciousness knowing he was safe.

Edward was horrifically amazed at the power his mate had. The rest of the family saw too. They were scared a little, but knew he only was like that to Victoria because she had tried to kidnap him and that she was working for 'them.'

"He is powerful. He has physical elements that are strong which I'm unsure have ever existed in vampires," Carlisle said with amazed curiosity at the young newborn hybrid. "We will need to keep him under watch and make sure no one crosses him badly. Hid wings grew two feet just from that outburst of power. I think his magic is there, but it is being channeled into the abilities he has been given."

"I know this. And yes that is possible. We will need to get books and information about what he is. I don't want him hurting himself as well as other," Edward said with a loving tone to his unconscious lover. "What about his wings?" he asked as Edward moved his hand to touch Harry's cheek.

"No idea either on that. Harry will have to ask around his world for clues about that. Maybe it had to do something with flying? ….I don't know anything is possible," Carlisle said.

With that, Edward and Carlisle left Harry on Edward's bed fast asleep/ unconscious.

He laid there peacefully asleep unaware of the figure that came to stand over his bed. It was like it just appeared out of thin air. It looked down at the sleeping vampiric hybrid boy with a smile. The figures eyes shown a bright green and a look of knowing.

A process had begun. A process that would take time and one that could lead down a dark path or a light path. Only time would tell.

Harry awoke an hour later after the voices had gone. He could still hear quite clearly even if he was unconscious or asleep. Even he didn't know. He got up wide awake and looked around. He wondered where he was, but he really didn't have to wonder at all. This room was scented of Edward. It was intoxicating waking up to this kind of smell. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the other side of the room.

It was lined with records, CDs and various other things that he was sure held music in them. The opposite wall, the one Harry woke up facing had been lined with books of all different manners. Harry sat up and unconsciously rubbed his crotch. He was interested in the room, but the scent of the room was getting to him fast. And by the look of outline in his pants, it was not good.

Harry got up quietly and went to the door and opened it quickly and ran out, only to crash into a wall due to he hadn't been running fast.

"Ow!" he looked up to see what he had run into. Itt wasn't a wall. It was Edward.

Edward just smiled down at Harry. "Well you need sleep too. We'll just add that to the list too," he said and leaned down slightly to kiss Harry on the lips.

Harry had other plans and put a hand to Edwards mouth. He grabbed Edward by the shirt and dragged him back into the room. He picked up Edward with ease and threw him onto the bed. Harry went right after him and crawled up between Edwards legs.

It was like a switch had been turned on. Edward's eyes were now darkening and Harry's eyes turned a sea green color. The look that they gave each other was purely of lustful love right now. Harry hadn't felt this way before not even the night him and Edward had broken the couch.

Edward leaned up to kiss Harry, but was shoved back down. He actually whimpered and growled a little at being denied. Harry just smiled deviously and then leaned down to Edward's neck. He bit down with a little bit of force and that made Edward growl and his hands grip Harry's back, fingers digging into the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Now Harry whimpered and shivered a little. It was some pain and some pleasure. His wings were still hid inside the shirt and Edward's hands were directly on them. He felt something like an electro pulse from Edward's hand to his wing. It caused Harry to bite down harder on Edward and grip the bed.

Edward released Harry's back and gasped. Harry probably left a bite mark on his neck by now and sure enough when Harry detached from Edward's neck, there was a mark of teeth and two little puncture wounds under that. His fangs hadn't penetrated through Edward's skin fully, but he liked the mark he left on Edward.

Harry just grinned and leaned back over Edward and kissed him on the lips. It didn't take any time for Edward to reciprocate and kiss back at full force. They kissed passionately for quite some time and then Harry wanted entrance to Edward's mouth. Edward opened a second later and then in went Harry's tongue. Harry kept exploring Edward's mouth, running over teeth, cheek and tongue. Finally, Harry let Edward push his tongue into his mouth. Edward explored Harry's new mouth and liked the taste of it unexplainably.

Pain on his tongue and it made him jolt a little till he felt the object that had done it. Harry's fangs had slipped to full length and Edward ran his tongues up and down the sharp teeth.

They continued like that for quite some time. They had not done much else, but kiss and growl and grip the sheets of the bed which by this time had been torn it looked like someone came in with a pair of ragged edge scissors and cut through the sheets at different angles.

Then, it happened again. Harry moved so slightly that it caused each of their crotches to touched and they both pulled apart and growled. Harry moved again and this time he didn't stop. The pleasure was off the charts. It was very intense and wasn't too sure he should continue it. Both Edward and him were moaning and growling now at the friction he was creating.

Harry continued and didn't stop. He leaned down again and kiss Edward on the lips to cut off some of the moaning. Edward laid a hand on Harry's back again and rubbed gently, now knowing what was going to happen while the other made other assurance and pulled at the back of Harry's hair roughly.

They were both close as it was and well Edward hit the spots. Harry went faster and bit down on Edward's lip which caused Edward to get closer too.

Harry went on and on and finally felt the feeling in his crotch. Harry came hard with pleasurable loud noise and growl. Edward wasn't far behind and came too with a moaning growl.

Their poor pants. You could see like a massive wet spot that covered the whole entire front of their pants from mid-thigh up to their pants waist. They both had been wearing boxers, but all that did was hold back a little bit.

They both stayed still panting heavily. Harry needed to breathe a little while Edward did it involuntarily. Harry leaned down and kissed Edward on the lips again.

They broke a part a second later and Harry said one of the only things a human could say, "I want a date before anything else happens." Harry was flushed from the action that had just occurred, but he turned even redder now.

"Good, I have to court you any way just because that was how it was in my time when I was growing up," Edward said with a grin.

Harry got up and smiled back at Edward. He helped Edward up and Harry did not let go of Edward's hand. Harry decided to try to clean up. Magically.

He waved his hand over each of their pants and the wet puddles disappeared quite quickly. Well that was a simple spell so glad it worked. It would come in handy he thought.

"Nice trick," Edward said an dragged Harry from the room and then down the stairs that were only a little ways down the hall way. They went down to the living room to find every one of the Cullens staring and grinning at them with a look that said 'We heard it all'

Harry blushed and Edward even grin. "Well, who was the pitcher!" Emmett boomed from behind his laptop and everyone laughed even Harry who was feeling very awkward.

Edward and Harry both ignored it though. Harry was getting hungry actually. The venom he had consumed was not very feeling. "Can we go hunt now? I'm feeling that burning in my throat," Harry asked sincerely toward Edward. "Sure, anybody else want to come?"

Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie decided to come. Emmett had just fed yesterday and Esme had fed a few days ago.

With all decided, they glided off through the sliding back door in a blur motion. Edward and Harry raced each other through the woods at top speed. The other vampires had trouble keeping pace with them. Harry was only a tad slower than Edward and beat him to the spot that smelled of the Cullens.

Harry looked around the area and it was pretty here. The trees were bare but the moss and the leaves that littered the ground looked nice in contrast. Harry then smelled animals. They were a distance aways, but it wouldn't take long at all to reach them.

Harry looked in the direction of the scent and then back the rest of the group. They all nodded and he was off.

He ran toward the scent and it took no time at all. He saw no one behind and looked around curiously, but then saw that animals were right in front of them.

He lunged at one before they could get away and he and a male buck fell to the ground. Harry broke its neck quickly sparing it agony and then sank his aching fangs into the deer. Blood rushed at him quickly and he drank in gulps at time till nothing came. By that time he heard the footsteps of the others coming and he got up quickly.

They all looked at him astonished.

"How did you get here so fast? One second you were there and the next you weren't," Edward asked with amazement in his voice.

"I don't know. I wanted to feed and ran," He said admittedly.

"Can you apparate still?" Edward asked remembering how that was something Harry can do.

"No that's more magic than—" He was cut off by Carlisle.

"You probably apparated, but by different means. I seem to think your magic is very much still inside you, but you have to go around by different means to use it now. You wanted to kill Victoria so you did using something dark natured ability. You wanted to lift the bed so you did even with out having to use a charm. You wanted near the prey quickly so you let yourself have it. I think in a matter of speaking if you put your mind to it, you can do it now with out a charm or anything. You basically apparated here, but by your mind letting you," Carlisle said with a look curiosity, but seemed to think he was right.

"That sounds possible I suppose. I'll keep that in mind," Harry said keeping that idea stored.

The rest of them hunted and when all was said and done they all raced back to the house.

***Raises a shield and sword* Okay tell me if I should run for the hills and hide like Harry or that I should continue down this very weird and different path! **

**P.S. I prefer no cussing comments xD lmao**

**I had to make it different sorry xD I hate being predictable with enormous changes to a storyline. A lot of details will be confirmed next chapter! (I.E. what harry is, why he doesn't have magic etc etc!) If you want something directly answered I'll make sure to add it to the story directly. **

**Keep on reading and make sure to REVIEW or I have no earthly idea what is going on in your lovely heads! Big thanks again to all who review!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or Harry potter.**

**Summary: Beginning of story!**

**OKAY GUYS! I finally have some time to write the next chapter. I have been contemplating all week how to do this! Like seriously, its been rough and definitely creative. But, this chapter will have information on Harry and I will TRY To get as much info as I can about what he is in there.**

**GeorgieGirl999: Harry will be different, but powerful as well. He needs to learn a few things. Quite a few things. Harry becoming what he has to more so happen due to Id rather him not die and Edward live on. That is a truly sad fate in my mind! Thank you for the review!:)**

**SevLoveKat: Thank you very much for pointing that out and replying to message! I will definitely try to keep my story more organized since you pointed it out. As for Harry…. You shall see! :)**

**sad sabrin: Thank you! :) **

**Silvermane1: Thank you! :)**

A week went by in a flash almost. Harry didn't go to school since they were still examining him and finding out what he was in general. Harry could eat human food some what. Most of it tasted like blandness to him, but some of it was good. Anything he ate had to have some blood or he felt like he might just throw it up.

They tested his wings a few times along with measuring them too. They seemed to be growing slightly and at this length he could definitely fly a little. Since he had killed Victoria, he hadn't been able to fly that high like that. He was very curious about that, but kept trying to fly all the same.

It took time to do all this really, but after that week was up, they had done all they could to find out what Harry was in total. They concluded that Harry was not half vampire, but almost full vampire. He was two-thirds vampire and one-third human. His human habits were still there and some of them he still needed like breathing every few minutes, but he did it constantly from human habit. They kept thinking of how to reach the magical world so they could see if any other thing had happened in the past like this.

One afternoon, the last afternoon actually of that week, he realized something while laying outside under the pine trees just going through all that happened this past week. Something that was very, very wrong. He had tried all week to remember something that was important. He just couldn't think of it and every time he would get close, it would vanish. Like his memory was going away almost.

He then tried to remember other stuff in his human life. He remembered the Dursleys, his first year at Hogwarts, fighting Professor Quarrel, Second year of Hogwarts, Killing the basilisk and Tom Riddle, Third year of Hogwarts, saving…..

'Who had I saved?' Harry thought hard. He couldn't remember! He knew the person was important to him. He continued on trying to remember other stuff: Fourth year of Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament and the traitor that was polyjuiced as Mad-Eye, Fifth year of Hogwarts, Being at Sirius's house and later on, being in the department of mysteries where Sirius died…

'SIRIUS!' Harry thought and sat up at the thought. That was who he had saved. He remembered the news papers now along with all the wanted posters. How could he forget Sirius?! Harry felt ashamed so much right then and there. He curled in on himself. Then the next thing that had happened was more so bizarre. He watched everything he saw of Sirius happen again. It was like he had just saw everything the first time and all the emotions came with it. Him meeting his godfather the first, being with Sirius like he was his actual father, Sirius visiting him in the fire grates, then …. Sirius falling… and falling into the veil. Harry remembered the blame he put on himself. It felt like a wound had been ripped open anew.

Harry fell back on to the ground and laid on the grass crying. He couldn't help it, the pain was awful. He never wanted to feel this ever again. The memory had been gone from his mind, but now it seemed as if it all came back in a rush. It felt real. Harry cried out as if in real pain and shame that he felt at forgetting.

A hand flew around Harry's stomach and hugged him close. "What's wrong, love?" Edward said urgently. He was concerned for Harry at seeing him so distraught. He had just been inside to give Harry some space to think. He had seen Harry curl up, but couldn't see him crying. Next, a breeze rushed past them. All the Cullens were there around them.

Esme and Carlisle were on the ground with concern for Harry plain on their face. Esme reached out and laid a hand on one of Harry's hands. Alice was a foot away from Harry with Jasper at her side. Jasper could be around Harry because now his blood didn't appeal to him at all. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Edward with looks of sympathy for him even if they didn't know what was wrong with Harry. Seeing Harry like this was very tragic and since it was just all of a sudden, it really shocked them.

Harry sobbed and tried to calm himself. A wave of calm cave over him thanks to Jasper; it helped some what, but not nearly enough. Jasper just looked distraught at the emotion coming from Harry. He needed to calm him down quickly or Jasper might just fall to the ground too.

"It's…it's my godfather…. He died a few years ago…. I forgot him a little… I don't understand… how I could forget him! I saved him and… he died for me!" Harry sobbed out. "And when I remembered everything about him…. It was like it everything happened again for the first time! It was awful!"

"Calm down. It's alright. It's going to be okay. You can't help it. Your memory is going to fade in areas. It's part of being a vampire," Edward said, "Usually, it happens when you are turned, but I guess yours is slowly going since you are still human."

"I could let that happen if….. I could keep the good memories of everyone I know and love," Harry said with a little sob. He was growing calmer thankfully.

"Well, I don't think you can choose, but you can make a list of what you do remember and keep it handy since you don't want to remember something's and not forget others," Edward suggested smartly.

Harry looked at him and smiled at the idea that that actually might work with blood running down his cheeks still. Edward leaned down and kissed the blood from Harry's cheeks till it was almost all gone. The blood really tasted a little like humans, but not really. Harry kissed Edwards cheek and whipped the rest of the blood off his face.

"I need to get to writing that list. I have to remember everyone and some things. My years at Hogwarts, my weeks at the Burrow, my best friends….WAIT! That's it!" Harry exclaimed through his thinking out loud. The sudden yell caused the rest of them to jump.

"What's what?" Alice inquired. She was liking Harry more and more with every minute he was around and felt some pity for him like the rest of them did. Harry was very erratic at times and it made their lives more interesting as well as more human.

"My best friends. I can talk to them and they are super smart. They probably think I was eaten by you guys since I never got back to them after the dinner. They are witch and wizard so they might be able to tell me if something like this has ever happened and they can maybe put my memory back to normal permanently," Harry said with excitement in his voice. He was super happy about this prospect and glad he hadn't forgotten them too much. They were blurry in spots now that he thought about it, but he could go to them.

"I have to go home. It's the only way I can see them," Harry said getting out of Edward's embrace. Edward got up quickly too. Esme and Carlisle got up too and every one else stepped a part a little. They were quite relieved that Harry was brighter now.

"I'll come with you," Edward said with some confidence. He didn't want Harry alone again not since that attack even though Harry could probably take care of himself.

"Yeah, I think that is probably a good idea," Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Okay that's fine. We'll be back later you guys. Thank you," He waved and ran off with Edward at his side. He liked running better than actually driving cars because it was quicker and the rush gave him much more pleasure. It was almost like flying on a broom, but not nearly as exhilarating.

They arrived a few minutes later. The house was as they had left it. Furniture was all over the room and tipped over. Glass on the floor looked like little diamonds. Really, the place looked like hurricane had come through and just decided to throw some things around and leave the others just perfectly alone. Harry couldn't sense any danger in the house so he just stayed put. Harry wanted to fix his home truly because of what it meant to him personally, but decided it best to skip to getting to talk to Hermione and Ron.

He walked over to the fire place over the glass covered floor and reached over to the flower pot. Even if he hadn't had shoes on, the glass probably wouldn't of cut his feet in the least. He held a handful of Floo Powder and looked back at Edward.

"Okay, see this? This is Floo Powder. This is a way to travel in the wizarding world. We have to be in the fire place for it to work," Harry said and noticed the look of horror on Edward's face at the mention of a fire place. They could of traveling by apparating… but he was unsure of how that would work with it being deferred to psychic abilities now since he still could not figure out how he had done it last time.

"No, you won't get burned or hurt. I promise," Harry reached out his hand for Edward. Edward hesitated slightly, but decided he could trust Harry in full. Edward took Harry's hand and was pulled into the barely lit fire that Harry had started a second before.

Harry threw down the powder in his hand and called out the address to his best friend's house and the feeling of fitting through a tube overcame him and Edward instantly. Edward held Harry closely around the waist as to make sure not to let go at all. It took some time because of the distance between his house and England.

They finally arrived about 30 seconds later. Edwards mind was spinning and he was taking unneeded breaths. Harry just shrugged it off and pulled Edward out the fireplace. Ron and Hermione's house was quite nice. It rather resembled Shell Cottage, but with an Artistic style that only Hermione could have put in the house.

Photos of Hermione's parents, Ron's family, and Ron, Hermione and Harry decorated the walls along with pictures of Rose. The walls were white with accents of black. The couches were a silky tan color and looked quite comfortable to sit on. Harry could see a dining room through the darkness. He forgot it must be night time here. He hoped his friends would not mind a late night visit by him.

Next thing he saw surprised him slightly. Hermione came down the stairs in a flash her hand pointed directly at Harry and Edward. When she realized one of the figures was Harry, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She ran back up stairs and a second later, Ron was with her. They were both dressed in sleepwear.

Ron gasped and clapped his hands. Lights came on and Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and then back at Harry a few times. The look on their faces said something was up.

"Hey guys. Sorry for waking you up…. What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the look they gave each other. He knew the look very well from all his time with these two.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Everything was tense silence; nothing like he had expected from them even if Harry was now somewhat vampire. Then, Hermione spoke.

"Harry… are you a vampire?" she asked simply. There was an emotion behind her voice that he could not identify.

"Yes, why do yo-….." He let it drift off. He noticed the two of them just as he was about to ask his question. They had paler skin than he remembered. Way paler skin. He noticed then the scent of them like they weren't human any more. And finally he intently listened for a heartbeat. It was the same as his except his was slower by a few beats. Harry just looked at them incredulously and questioningly.

"Were you attacked?" Ron asked with a stern look. This look shocked Harry a bit and was quite different than any other look Ron had ever given him.

"Yeah, the day after I visited the Cullens," Harry said still examining both of them over. They were almost exactly like him he reasoned to himself. "Are you guys vampires too?"

They looked at each other and then nodded. "We are a form of vampire and human; and you are one too," Hermione said with no emotion to her voice. She must have been trying to keep her act together. She had hoped that Harry was not going to be attacked, yet she knew it would have been possible.

"Were you guys attacked too?" Harry asked worry starting to rise. How had he not recognized them? Why hadn't they told him!

"Yes. We were attacked long ago. You just haven't noticed really since you haven't been around us. It happened two or three months after the war," Hermione explained with little detail. "We wanted to show you, but every time you came through the fire you gave us something for us to help you with."

"Was it just like a freak accident or?" Harry asked. "And I'm sorry, I guess it is my fault for not knowing that you guys are vampires!" Harry was angry, but concerned all at once

"Well, you could have come by Floo sooner, but you never did! So don't give us that, mate. It was technically both our faults. So lets get on with more details," Ron said with calmness. Harry snorted, but decided to take the advice.

"Our guess now is, no it's not. You are the last one to be turned so far. Luna and Neville have also been turned and we are all the same. It has something to do with magic with in us is stopping us from turning totally vampire," Hermione said. "It's like it halts the venom from turning all the cells."

"I thought that we weren't able to be turned into vampires at all?" Harry asked now remembering something he had done a paper on in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Wasn't it like a potion or something we take every ten years?" He was sure though he had never taken such a potion in his life.

"Yes. You see, you were probably never given the potion since your aunt and uncle didn't tolerate magic. Ron and I on the other hand, have had the potion twice before. When were attacked, our vaccination had just ran out a week ago. But, our magic also helps with stopping the flow of the venom from what I've been able to find. We were attacked on the street by two vampires and once we had been bitten they were gone," she kept explaining.

"So, the potion kept us from actually being turned full vampire and what happens if you have never taken the potion?" Harry asked with anxiousness rising. Two vampires attacked them just like two did him. He was starting to put two and two together.

"Yes that is what it does and It will probably mean that you are more vampire than human. Hermione and I are half/half. You are possibly more like one third human and two thirds vampire. Your magic is probably stronger too, but as you probably discovered it's not magic, magic any more. It just comes out through psychic abilities," Ron said.

"Carlisle guessed that. And what do you mean my magic is stronger?" Harry was unsure of what to make of that.

"As a vampire, wizard magic is amplified. You no longer use a wand, but your magic is much stronger that you don't need it. Yours is probably stronger than mine and Hermiones from not taking the potion," Ron said with some knowing in his voice.

"Okay…. What about wings…. Did you guys grow a pair of wings?" Harry asked with a bit of embarrassment when he saw that their mouths drop open. He guessed that was big fat 'No.'

"Wings?! You grew wings?" Hermione exclaimed. She was unaware that such a thing could happen!

"Yeah," Harry said and then let his wings pop out through his shirt. They shined in the light. Harry liked releasing them still. It made him feel free. He stretched and moved them slightly in the enclosed space trying to be gentle not to hurt them.

Hermione and Ron both gasped. Hermione looked critically at them while placing her hand on her forehead. Ron examine with a critical eye.

"Harry, I'm unsure why you got wings, but it might be because you never drank a potion to prevent a physical change to your actual body to occur; that was a side effect of the potion too. You see as wizards being turned, we gain an ability mark to show that we are not just wizard anymore," Hermione explained quickly, " Ron has the mark of voice imitation and some appearance changing on his throat. I have the mark of gaining wisdom and answers usually. With some things, like your wings, I only gain hints or clues about things. Others, nothing at all."

She lifted her hair and Harry saw what she was talking about. A mark shaped like the Ravenclaw tiara was on her forehead. It was black, but elegant. I

Harry saw a mark on Ron's throat that looked like a circle with swirls on it.

"So you guys…. Gained abilities? Why did I gain wings instead of a mark?" Harry questioned.

"It must be your mark. We gained stuff we were good at personally. The only thing I can relate to flying is that you were really good on a broom. A natural really," Hermione said nodding her head as if she was sure that's what it was.

"Makes sense I guess. Have there been many cases like this in Wizard History? And is there actually a name for what we are?" Harry was trying to get all the questions he could get answered since Hermione had done her research. He would save the questions he wanted to ask about their attack later.

"We're just wizard vampires. There is no term for it really, but there have been other cases in history where someone was turned by a vampire. Closest that we can call it is Dhampyre which means half human and half vampire which is what we are but there is no term for wizard/vampire," Hermione explained.

"Okay… well damn….. Oh has your memory faded any?" Harry was asking his question that he really came for.

"In little bits, yes. We couldn't remember somethings, but when we finally did it was like it never left," Ron said. "In others, it was real emotion too. There is no way to stop it unless you just remember something else that reconnects the events."

"Yeah I know what you mean… I forgot Sirius and when I finally did, it all came back in a rush and it was like it was happening all over again," Harry told them with some disappoint at knowing there was no way unless you just remembered stuff. They looked at Harry with sympathy because they knew what he meant. "Enough of that though, now what about your attack? Was it a male and woman vampire?"

"Yeah, we think so. It was very quick and without any true pain. We were found by a few wizards going home late. They took us to St. Mungos. We then passed out from the horrible pain and woke up about 3-4 days later. They told us some things about us, but didn't have very much to go on because the likeliness of a wizard changing into a vampire is rare. They hadn't had a case since the later 1800s," said Hermione.

"Could it possibly be the same things that have been after me for all this time?" Harry asked and knew when he saw the look on their faces they knew something again that they hadn't told him.

"That—That was the second reason we wanted you to come here. We thought they might attack you eventually. That's why we were insistent and we couldn't just possibly tell you because you'd be more courageous than ever!" Hermione rushed on trying to calm Harry when she saw the emotion rising in his face.

"Well, I wish you would have said something! Maybe I could have prepared better!" Harry exclaimed. He was angry now that his friends hadn't told him. The house shook a little at his shout. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry like it was normal.

"Calm down now. Your magic will become unsteady and then you will be in trouble," Ron said with gaze that was not going to back down at all even to his best friend.

Harry looked Ron in the eye and saw this. He wanted to be angry, but decided to try and calm himself. "Why are… my emotions connected with my… magic?" Harry asked.

"You are having to relearn how to use magic again. So it's like being a little kid again and discovering you have magic. It will leak out when angry or sad or even happy. You know this from your time at the Dursleys," Hermione said in relief as Harry's face slowly softened.

"Well, that's a piss off. I'll just have to practice," Harry said. He hated to think he had to learn magic all over again!

Silence fell over them and then Hermione asked, "Who's your friend?" She eyed him curiously. Harry looked over and saw Edward there.

"OH! Im so sorry I got lost in the discussion. This is Edward Cullen. He is my mate," Harry said blushing. He forgot his mate was there beside him asking all those questions and arguing.

"Hello. Yes, I am Edward Cullen. I was the one to turn Harry since he was badly hurt and I am his mate," Edward said kindly to the two of them. He had watched the conversation with interest. He thought of it as funny to see the three of them argue like children almost, but then again maybe that was how they just did things.

"Nice to meet you. This Hermione, my wife, and I am Ron," Ron said nodding his head at Edward with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Edward," She said to Edward with a kind smile and then looked over at Harry and asked, "So is he your true mate or just a mate?" Hermione looked Edward over carefully again.

"My true mate. We're quite sure. He was the one who kept staring at me during class and everywhere else," Harry nudged Edward in the side playfully. Edward sighed and looked embarrassed a little.

"You haven't done anything have you?" Ron asked them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other again with a smile on their faces. They knew something and weren't going to tell. Not yet anyway.

"No, we haven't done anything like major. Why?" Harry asked.

"No reason. Just curious is all," Ron said with a smile.

Harry just rolled his eyes and decided to drop it again for the third time tonight. He didn't feel like trying to force info out of his friends tonight. He saw what time it was by a clock on the wall and gasped. It was nearly 3am here. He was really disturbing their sleep.

"Okay. I can't think of anything else truly to ask about everything. Well, except do you know why vampires seem to be attacking people that seem to be near us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No idea. I don't even get clues on that one," she said with a bit of sadness. She truly hated not knowing stuff now that she actually had an increased intelligence. Harry sighed and decided it best be time to leave.

"Okay. Well, we will go. I just wanted to ask those questions and show you guys that I was alright," Harry said as he walked to his friends and hugged them tightly. They hugged back with the same tightness. He missed them very much and this hug really did wonders.

He broke off a second later and Edward came up to them and shook their hands politely. "Take good care of Harry. He needs it," Hermione said with some playfulness and then meaningfulness too.

"I will. And you take of your little one as well," He pointed up at the ceiling over the dining room.

"How did you—" Ron asked with some shock, but cut off by Hermione.

"So, you are the mind reader too. Very nice. You can't read Harry's mind, can you?" Hermione asked with interest. She wondered if the spell had lasted the transformation for Harry.

"Nope. I assume you are his skilled friend with spells," he smirked.

"I'll change that one day for you when everything settles down once and for all," she said with smile and winked at him.

He chuckled with delight and said, "I'll definitely hold you to that one Ms. Hermione."

Harry was about to object when Hermione looked at him and stuck out her tongue. Edward grabbed him and hugged him. Harry didn't object and just decided he wasn't going to win anything.

"We'll see you guys again soon. I don't live at home for the time being due to it's a mess and the Cullens seem to want me to stay," Harry said with a beaming smile and looked at Edward who smiled back.

"Okay, stay safe you two. Come back anytime you need us Harry and we'll visit you guys soon too," Hermione said with a smile. She was interested in meeting the Cullens in full and in person.

Harry folded up his wings back inside him so that he could make sure that he would be able to fit into the fire place.

"I will don't worry. Good night you two," Harry said and with that Him and Edward stepped back into the fire place. They appeared back in the fire place at Harry's home. Everything was still a mess, but Harry hadn't really thought it would magically go back to normal either.

"Want to run home or take a nice walk through the woods?" Edward said eyeing Harry with the question.

"We can walk if you want. It's a pretty night," said Harry as they walked outside of his house. They took a nice leisurely stroll through the woods in the direction of the Cullen's house holding hands.

About half way, Edward spun to Harry and kissed him on the lips. Harry returned the kiss hoping that this would happen. The moon was big, full and bright above them. Not a cloud in the sky to cover it either. It illuminated the forest around them quite nicely.

Edward tried to push Harry against a tree, but Harry was not going to be the one against the tree decidedly because he spun at the last second and pushed Edward against it. A crack told him that the tree splintered a little from the body shoved up against it. Harry leaned up a little and kissed Edward full on the lips trying to squeeze the distance between them away. Harry was between Edwards legs and they both could feel what was rising in each other's pants.

Harry's Hands were on Edward's hips and Edward's hands were over the slits in Harry's back. Harry was enjoying the sensation even if his wings weren't out at the moment.

Harry broke from kissing Edward and kissed down his jaw to his collarbone. Edward's hands tightened when Harry bit, kissed and licked up his collarbone. It was such a sensitive spot for him that he started moaning and growling loudly when he hadn't even started softly. Harry whimpered with the pressure that was now on the slits. It felt painful and somewhat arousing still to him even though he preferred the gentler touch.

Harry continued all the way up his mate's collarbone, enjoying all the growls, noises, and moans that came out of Edward's mouth. Harry finally reached Edward's earlobe and bit and sucked on it slightly. This caused Edward to lean his head a bit so Harry could continue. It felt really wonderful and caused him to moan and whimper.

"Ple-please d-don't s-s-STOP," Edward was stuttering and yelled the last bit when one of Harry's hands went between his legs, under his front area and touched and rubbed his ass. Edward started panting from just the touch through his clothes. He couldn't help it, it had always been sensitive spot he had discovered through the years and now that Harry was touching it made feel time ten more sensitive.

Harry chuckled and then groaned when Edward grabbed his hardened dick through his pants. Harry thrust some into the groping hand. Harry, in returned, rubbed two fingers up and down Edward's ass-crack through his pants. They were both panting and groping with their free hands where ever they could get to now.

Harry started kissing Edwad open mouthly, sliding his tongue into the vampires. It quieted the moans some what, but the growls could still be felt as they made. They took turns sliding their tongues into each other's mouth.

Harry's free hand found its way up under Edward's shirt and slowly up his lean muscled body, all the way to his left nipple where Harry's hand tweaked and pinched relentlessly. The vibrations from Edward growling increased some more and now it seemed like making out wasn't going to quiet the vampire in any way.

Harry started thrusting his hips from the laziness that he had been doing to hardcore up against Edward's dick in his pants. He knew it wouldn't be long before they both came now. Edward had stopped groping Harry and was now thrusting against not only Harry's crotch, but Harry's two fingers. He couldn't help it. It felt better than anything and this was with fucking clothes on. His hands were gripping the poor tree behind him to keep up as well get the best leverage.

It took only a few more minutes of kissing, moaning, growling and grinding when they came. Harry came first and hard. He growled out and kept thrusted even fast than before along with pushing harder and as deep as his two fingers would go into Edward's pants without breaking them.

Well, that wasn't the case. He pushed a little too hard and then he felt his fingers go through the tough fabric and touch skin. Edward wasn't wearing underwear of any type. The touch sent thousands of electric shocks into Edward's pleasure senses and he cried out one last time and came fast and hard.

Harry didn't stop thrusting till all he could hear was the whimpering in both their pants. When, he finally did, he fell against Edward's chest and panted softly. He removed the fingers from the hole in Edward's pants and hugged him tightly. He looked up to Edward staring down at him. They leaned toward each other and kissed passionately once more.

They broke after a few moments slowly. The front of both their pants were soaked again and this time the scent was strong. Way stronger to Harry. It was intoxicating. Harry stumbled back and waved his hand to get rid of both their messes.

"We're going to have to… have that date soon," Edward said with a smirk and a chuckle and moved over to beside Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled Harry on while Harry was still recovering from the intense smell of cum.

"Yeah, yeah. We really need," Harry said when he was sure he could talk properly. They walked back to house calmly with no rush. It was relaxing to be here with Edward now.

They arrived to sliding glass door about a half hour later. They walked through the sliding glass door and up the stairs. They knew everyone would be waiting for them when they got to the house.

As soon as they walked up the stairs, all eyes were on them. There were smiles all around and a few devious from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had the widest out of all of them.

"Heard you two got lost on the way back," Emmett said with a smirk.

Edward's eyes went directly to Alice, but she just laughed and said, "Nope. He means he literally HEARD you two, like the rest of us did."

Everyone laughed. Even, Esme gave a few giggles and Carlisle chuckled.

Edward was embarrassed by the look on his face, but Harry blushed red and smiled guiltily.

After every one calmed down from the event that had been heard, Carlisle looked at Harry.

"So any thing about what you are?" Carlisle asked directly still with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." And Harry retold all that he could remember with an add in from Edward a few times.

"Ah well then at least I can make some good assumptions," Carlisle said with a laugh. He was quite pleased that Harry was going to be a good member of the family and a good thing for Edward too.

"Well, at least we can keep an eye for intruders and know that you will be okay around humans. You get to return to school tomorrow. Edward has all your work completed still," Carlisle said with a smile.

Oh, fuck. He forgot about school. "Yay…." He said dully and unexcitedly.

Everyone laughed and Edward kissed his head.

**Well, phew. I had to re-edit this thing! It was so drab! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't plan on putting a sexual scene in this chapter, but hey… stuff happens xD! **

**If you need any questions answered let me know by review or PM.**

**Quick Overview****:**

**Harry is 2/3 vampire 1/3 human/wizard. Wings are his mark of being a vampire/wizard and are a physical persona trait of him being good at flying. He is magically gifted, but it goes into psychic abilities now rather than spells. He is stronger than Ron or Hermione, but only by a little because he never took that potion even once.**

**I hope you guys truly enjoyed this chapter next one becomes fun too!...yay school.**

**Love you all! Next chapter in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: You know where to look.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry potter.**

**My fabulous lovely followers! Next chapter is here! I hope you like it. If you still need anything cleared up that I did not describe in the last chapter, please just let me know through PM or review! I'm always happy to oblige! **

**SevLoverKat: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it! and lol. Well, keep doing your Online Uni so you can keep having fun and reading! Hehehe. I've been doing my university stuff too which is why I can never find time for writing . BUT it should be calmed down for a bit now. I really hope so .-. **

**Venus914: Aw, that sucks. Every one had different opinions. I like Bella just due to fact there was a time I acted like her. That awkward, unsocial and quiet guy in the room. Granted, I still am that guy at times, buuuuuut I have more personality and tend to be more vocal at times. I gave her a bit more personality in the story so she isn't a total drag. Thank you though! I love seeing others opinions.**

** 1: As you know, I've given you my opinion and I stick by it! Keep on writing! :)))))) I'm still very glad you like the story! **

**KISSES FOR YOU ALL**

**P.S. If some of the story is a bit everywhere in emotion, sorry. My emotions were all over the place when I wrote this from depressed to ecstatic. lol**

**Story outline (just to keep you caught up): It's back to school for Harry. It is going to be an interesting day. Very interesting. I don't knw about anything else yet.**

* * *

Harry awoke from his light slumber about 5 a.m. the next morning. He had stayed up till like 1 a.m. just talking about everything still with all the other Cullens. They had decided to keep their eyes and ears open for anything else.

Harry awoke to one realization. School. Which lead to thinking about work, which got him thinking about homework, which then he sat up right and said "Fuck" in a kind of sleep filled voice. He put head in his hands and hadn't touched his homework since he had been changed. Edward had tried to keep him up on some things, but he hadn't cared. Really he hadn't.

Bella had also tried to keep up to track on gossip, though recently since the trip to La Push that happened last weekend, she had not been around except for every two days that past week. Bella wouldn't say about why she wasn't being there every day, but Harry could see the blush rise to her cheeks when he mentioned it. He didn't pry so it kind of just got left off into space.

So now, Harry was sitting in bed worrying about mundane things such as homework. He laughed cynically about the idea of being worried about homework. He brought his head out of his hands and looked around the room. He got a shock from seeing Edward lying on the bed beside him. He hadn't even noticed him. Strange, but normal I suppose because he had been sleeping in this room for quite a while now.

Edward just smiled at his beautiful, messy haired mate. Harry was even breath taking in the early morning hours. He loved the way his eyes shown even in the dark. The red and green just played back and forth like children playing tag.

"Good Morning, love," said Edward and then he leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. He pulled Harry to his chest and hugged him tightly. Harry spun around to sit in Edward's lap and kissed him full on the lips.

"Mornin',babe," Harry said with a smile that was beginning to brighten from sleepiness to happiness and excitement just because of the sight of Edward. Harry started to feel the bit of chilliness from Edward's skin on his own. Harry slept shirtless last night and he guessed by the sensitiveness of them this morning, Edward had been running his fingers lightly over his skin. His nipples were extremely hard and definitely noticeable from the ache.

Edward's hands went to Harry's sides and played with hem of his pajama bottoms. Harry gasped a little. That area was always sensitive to touch for him, even his own hands couldn't touch the area with making some noise. Edward kissed Harry's jawline and then to his neck where he bit and kissed lightly.

Harry craned his neck to the other side so Edward could continue. Harry like the pleasure it gave him. He never really liked submitting to someone else just because he always has issues with trusting a lot, but Edward makes him feel secure in total. Harry started growling as the bites got harder. His hands had been on the headboard of the bed, but now they were crushing some of the wood in it.

Edward's hands went up to Harry's hardened nipples and he pinched them gently at first, but got a little bit harder every few pinches. Now Harry was groaning and growling constantly. The headboard was definitely crushed where his hands were. Edward bit down hard on the space between the neck and the shoulder and this made cry out from pleasurable pain. Harry moved his hands in that instant and held on to Edward. He started whimpering as Edward did the same thing in other spots on his neck.

That and Edward playing with his nipples, Harry was getting close to cumming in his pajamas. His dick was wedged between him and Edward's stomach. He was moving his hips lightly, but nothing major.

Edward kept on messing with Harry's senses. He just wanted Harry to cum so he could see that face that Harry makes while cumming. Sure enough only a few minutes later of playing around, Harry gripped Edward tightly, cried out in bliss and shot his load of cum into his pajamas.

Edward saw the face in which he found very intriguing and honestly quite hot. Harry always bit his lip to try and hold it back, but being with Edward it was always so much. He then would cry out and curl his toes several times while cumming. His face would become strained in way when leading up to it, but when he let it go, the look of relief and satisfaction covered his face in these times amongst other things that were usually physical( hint hint ;) ).

Harry fell into Edward panting and relieved. His head was spinning from the intensity of the orgasm, but from being in Edward's arms, his body from being spent, felt all the little electric impulses coursing from Edward to Harry. It wasn't painful. It was different in the best way possible. It made Harry feel… at home. 'Weird' he thought to himself.

"Feel better?" asked Edward. He kissed Harry's head while rubbing Harry's back gently, feeling his almost human pulse go back down to his vampiric hybrid one. He enjoyed the heat from Harry and the heartbeat was methodical and hypnotizing almost.

When he had his heartbeat back to normal and felt energy coming back to his body, he answered, "More than better. Try along the lines of hyper on one level and spent on another." He said this teasingly to Edward who just chuckled and kissed his forehead then his lips.

They broke from the embrace and Harry decided he should wash up in the bathroom to get the cum off him and discard his pajamas. Harry slid off this gorgeous being that just smiled and smirked evilly. He had accomplished his goal and definitely would remember.

Harry grabbed some clothes from a dresser that was solely for him. It had underwear, socks, shorts, pants and jeans. The closet had a space for him with very appealing shirts. Some bold, some soft, but everything from shorts to shirts, it was ALL expensive! He bet the Cullens had selected a nice little fortune for these clothes.

He chose purple striped socks, a pair of yellow (almost tight) underwear, tight black skinny jeans and a vivid purple shirt. He figured it would look good, if not Alice and/or Rosalie would make him change before he got out of the house.

He got to the door way and looked back at the vampire on the bed. Edward was grinning now, obviously pleased with Harry's choice of clothes. Harry just smiled and turned directly to Edward and grabbed his junk in his pajamas. Edward just busted out laughing.

Harry thought it was funny, but not that funny. Then he felt a prescence behind him. He turned around and saw Jasper. Harry blushed bright red just then, but then he saw Jasper chuckling and laughing and he got even redder.

He rushed off down the hall to the bathroom thinking, 'OMG, HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SENSED HIM BEFORE!' Harry constantly kicked himself as he undressed and turned on the water.

He got in under the relaxing warm water and just let it soak in for a minute. He then started to clean himself especially his groin area. It was extremely sticky, but easy as always to get rid of in a few swipes. Harry washed every inch of his body and about 10 minutes later, he got out and dried off his glistening naked body.

Harry dressed quickly while still only a little damp. He poked his head out the door for anyone. The hall was thankfully empty. He started out the door and then back to Edward's room. The vampire wasn't there anymore so he went in and grabbed his shoes, his old shoes and put them on.

He took time doing this and decided it still wasn't time for school or any where near it either. School. Back to School. School equal work. Homework. Homework, he did not do. Shit! It was coming back again. Before Edward had distracted him, he needed to do homework. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 6:30. He didn't have nearly enough time to do all of it. GREAAAAAAAAAAT! He thought to himself.

He got up, forgetting about the incident from earlier and thought of all his classes that he would have to do. He heard a snicker as he walked down the stairs. He looked up from his deep thoughts and saw, of course, Emmett with that teenage look of grinning evilly about something he did. He knew what he had done.

He blushed again. If he kept this up, he was really going to turn into a tomato in the next few weeks.

"Heard you make some nice gestures, Harry," Emmett said laughing loudly.

"Heard you have some small parts, Emmett," Harry said with a cool grin now that his blush was fading.

Emmett looked shocked, but laughter broke out from everyone else even Esme gave a few giggles. Emmett then laughed to recover from his shock. Harry walked and went to sit beside Edward. Edward and Harry sat beside each other, Edward's arm on the back of the couch behind Harry.

"Edward, where's my homework?" Harry asked now thinking that he hadn't seen any of his homework.

"It's been turned in. I did it for you and if you need something, you can just ask one of us to help you. Yes you have missed a lot of stuff, but don't worry it'll be easy to understand I'm sure," Edward said while everyone just smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay," Harry said with a smile. He was glad his new family was there for him. Having a family was different for sure. He was use to the Weasley family, of course, but actually being a part of one, literally born into one was so much more… What was the word? Comforting? In Place? Harry couldn't think of it at the moment, he just knew that he had only had dreams about something like this. He loved feeling wanted and even understood at times, just a part of the family.

Harry leaned into Edward and laid his head on his chest. Edward kissed his head and just thought of how much this young vampire made him feel totally complete. He truly felt like he owned the world with Harry here in his home. The little vampire warmed his unbeating heart.

Harry fell into a doze while leaning on Edward's chest. He heard the chatter and it only lulled him to sleep more. From what he heard they were discussing details of Harry's reappearance at school.

"We'll just say that his body was permanently damaged by the virus. It seems logical in a way. He isn't completely cold either so that works too," said, who Harry thought to be Alice.

"Yes, tell them that he is sick and will always, but can't give it to anyone else," said Carlisle or who ever. Harry was paying attention only slightly enough to get details.

The conversation continued on for a bit longer and Harry fell into a semi-deep sleep.

His dreams were…different to say the least.

_Harry walked through the woods in silence. It was quite dark; he guessed it was around midnight. He treaded on the leaf and twig covered ground very carefully. He could see perfectly into the dark distance so it isn't as bad as it._

_He just didn't know where he was at all. He kept walking on and on. There were the huge trees of fork. So he was in forks, but knew nothing else. He continued on his walk through the overgrown woods._

_He finally came to an opening. There was something strange about it as he got closer. When he was finally close enough, he saw why it was funny. It was a rift in the land. There was a huge river that ran between the land Harry stood on and the other on the other side of the river._

_Harry thought it was really a nice area. The waters were calming, the trees seemed to have just the right about of wind blowing through them and it felt calm in all senses._

_He began to wonder what was on the other side. He started walking toward the river and down the rift. He walked carefully as to not fall. At the bottom, he hopped on to a big enough rock in the middle of the water. He landed lightly and kept his balance easily._

_He looked up toward the sky now since he could see. It was very dark with some moon light, but not very much. It was very pretty night and quite the sight as the light splayed down into the crevice between the tree. Harry just admired it really. It was a different sight being so low to the ground._

_Harry looked back down to the other land and jumped on to it and began to walk slowly. It was exactly the same as the side he had been on, but something was odd about it. There was a scent that smelled like dog. _

_He walked up the side of the land to the trees. He got to the top and just looked around in a circle. It was very calm here too and very quiet here too. He liked it, but he had been careful for some reason. He just was unsure why._

_He walked a distant into the trees and found a small clearing with a small patch of wild flowers that Harry assumed by the shade of darkened color that they were blue-ish in nature. He walked into the clearing and looked up again toward the sky._

_There was nothing. Just a few stars, but no moon what so ever. He looked questioning about it, but had only a little time to think about it._

_He jumped when he heard a growl. He whirled around and immediately his eyes went to the gap of the between the trees. He wasn't alone after all. Neither was the thing in the darkness of the nature._

_There, in the gap between 5 trees, stood four pairs of golden yellow eyes in a circle around him. He now heard vicious growls echo across the clearing._

_Harry just relaxed his body and then the growling stopped all together. Harry got down on his knees and a few moments later, giant beast that looked like wolves came cautiously into the clearing. They circled Harry cautiously and dangerously._

_Harry bowed his head. He hadn't wanted to hurt them and certainly didn't want to be hurt in return. He did not underestimate these things at all especially from the static he was getting from the air around them._

_A sniff to his head, made him freeze and then he looked up slowly. One of the wolves had come to him. The wolf just stared at him and Harry stared back. He was unsure what to do, so he did not move. _

_After a few moments more, the wolf backed away. The wolf that had been near him was probably the biggest one here. From the look of it, with out moon light, looked like it was a deep black in color. The wolf howled and then another went up to Harry._

_This wolf was a tan color. It sniffed Harry carefully and went full circle around him. Harry felt the eyes on him when the wolf stopped in front of him. He looked to the side of him and saw the golden eyes on him and he couldn't help, but smile at the wolf. He was quite small, perhaps the smallest here. How odd truly._

"_I mean no harm. I just wandered over to this side of the rift. I will leave if you want me to do so," Harry said with an innocent smile that held truth in the lines. He looked at the wolves in the circle around him. _

Harry awoke with a start. He looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking at him. He sat up missing Edwards head by an inch. Harry was confused by the dream. It seemed real, nothing at all like his dreams he usually has when he does dream. He looked around and saw the room had emptied, but light was beginning to pour into the room from the windows.

He looked back at Edward and smiled and said, "Just a dream. Ill tell you later."

"Okay," Edward said with a bit of relief washing over his face. He was only concerned for Harry because he hadn't seen Harry with that look of confusion before since he has known him; granted, it hadn't een that long, but still it is his soulmate after all.

"School start soon?" asked Harry.

"Yep, we are about to leave," Edward said with a smile as Harry's face turned into a mask of despised amusement.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

The drive to school was quite short for the Harry and the Cullens. They talked excitedly about what people would say and think now that Harry was as Alice put it more "fabulously sexy." Harry hated the phrase, but did not stop them from saying it because he rather liked the term in some way.

When they pulled into the usual Cullen's parking spot, Harry stepped out of the Volvo quite slowly and stretched. Alice hadn't made him change before he left so he was catching on to the Cullen's dress style at least. As he stretched, his shirt came up to expose his pale, smooth stomach. Edward just stared and licked his lips. He tore his eyes reluctantly from Harry and looked out across the scene.

All the little human eyes had noticed there was an extra figure that had stepped out of the car and quite a few of them tried to look at the tallish guy. They weren't expecting a new Cullen any time soon. A few pairs of eyes caught sight of the boy that had stepped out and gasped.

The figures ran to other cliques which was one of the most unusual things that could ever in high school especially Forks High School. The gossip spread like wild fire in California. Soon all heads were looking around for Harry to step out from the Cullens.

A girl ran toward the Cullens and went around them. She ran straight up to Harry and hugged him. Bella, of course, had come to greet him. She kissed him on the cheek and he returned the peck.

"How are you, Harry?" Bella asked with a smile. Edward walked around the car chuckling at the reaction to Harry and then stood by him.

"I'm good. I slept well. Any idea how these people are going to react?" Harry asked with a small smile toward his best friend.

"No idea. I tried to keep them updated, but you know how teenagers are with just being fed gossip," she said with reciprocal smile. "Best advice is to make sure they know you two are together." She pointed at Edward and Harry.

"Yep, we discussed that. So all clear on that one thankfully," Harry said with a chuckle. People were now starting to get closer to the Cullens. They were inching slowly moving around one another, but not getting close too close to the Cullens either.

Harry sighed, took Edward's hand in his own and said, "Best not keep our audience waiting. It's rude, you know." Harry chuckled and the band of Cullens stepped aside from the semi-circle to make a path in the middle. Bella was on the other side of Harry and just walked beside him with a smile clearly on her face. She wanted to see how they would react too because now they would have to believe her.

As Bella, Harry and Edward walked, followed by the rest of the Cullens, the reaction from the on lookers was lightning fast. Their expressions of curiosity turned to awe and wonder. To them, Harry looked newly reborn into a beautiful man. His beauty was the same as the Cullens almost except he still had some color to his skin.

Harry just smiled toward the crowd of people, making sure the hand that held Edward's hand was clearly visible. He really didn't want to be hit on at all. He had a few feelings that someone was going to do so soon enough. He just kept on walking straight toward the school with a few glances at the other students.

School would start in about 10 minutes. "Harry, I'll see you in English. I have to grab my stuff and spread some things to definitely confirm rumors." She smiled and Harry nodded knowing Bella got a kick out of being right about things. She ran off in the opposite direction to her truck.

Harry and Edward just walked to the doors. Harry was happy and Edward was just the same. They were two of the most gorgeous guys in the whole school and well they were perfectly together like ying and yang. When they reached the doors, Harry gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

This made the students around them gasp loudly. Even a faculty or two saw and could only gasp too. Edward broke off the kiss and smiled back at his boyfriend. "I'll see you later," Edward hugged Harry closely and went off toward his morning class. Harry just stood there. All the other Cullens had went to their different classes a few moments before.

Harry was happily, excited. He was never one for wanting attention, but when it was because he had the most beautiful boy in the world as his soul mate, who wouldn't right?

Bella came about a minute later and they walked to English together chatting about the looks everyone was giving him.

"I've seen so far: Jealousy, envy, awed, adored, sad, infuriated and a few others. Jessica was appalled, but what ever. Mike is extremely jealous. He was ranting to the group about how you should have been his and not 'that fucking pale weirdo.'" Bella said with a giggle. She liked Mike as a friend too, but Harry would come first and Edward was just Harry's and vice versa.

"Aw well. What can I do? Besides, I have eyes for no one else anymore," Harry said and gave a chuckle.

"True, true. Okay, we are reading _Pride and Prejudice_ in class. I'll fill you in on what has happened if you want me too. I have some notes I took while reading, but it is a fairly simple book. I think Edward took care of all the other things from the other book. Even the test which he probably had to really charm the teacher," Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't want to talk about English. I want to talk about who you like now since I got you for 1hour and few minutes," Harry said as they reached the classroom. Bella blushed at the mention of the subject like she always did.

"Harry! I can't talk about that in the room full of people!" She exclaimed in a whisper as they made their way to the back table and sat down.

"Sure you can. No one is going to hear you. Just speak really quietly. I'll be able to hear you either way remember?" Harry said with a smile.

She blushed again and decided there was no escape. "Fine, okay," she admitted with defeat. "I met them on the reservation. They was really sweet and everything. I was a bit awkward meeting them because of the way it had happened," she said only low enough for Harry to hear her. Class had started and the teacher went on teaching, not noticing anything.

"The person actually fell into me and well, which was a nice twist," she said with a sarcastic tone. "They apologized and then just started talking while walking about the long beach."

Harry just nodded. He noticed something, but would ask in a bit.

"Well, since then, I've been going back over to the reservation every few days to spend some time with them. You would like them I think," she said with some blush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm sure I would," Harry said smiling at his friend. "Tell me more."

"Okay. Well, they are quite authoritative and bossy, but to me they show a sweet tender side. They get real defensive when I get picked on by… some of the boys that hang around on the reservation," Bella said with a pause like she was trying to word it right.

"They actually gave me the flower clip that is in my hair at the moment," She said and pointed to the blue and white flower clip. It really complemented her outfit today.

"It suits your clothes today." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, I really like this person. It's like … I don't know. It is completely different from when I was back at home in Arizona. My boyfriend there was all closed off and what not and truly drove me to…. Things," Bella said with a bittersweet tuneful whisper.

They had discussed this when Harry first noticed the scars on Bella's arms. He didn't push her to tell him, but she started talking about it immediately a day later. She really wanted a friend to tell he guessed and that guess was totally on the spot. She told him about the abusive asshole that had hurt her and basically did unforgivable head games to her. She trusted Harry because of how she felt around him. That first day a few weeks ago just made them connect and she felt like she had place where she could start to trust someone with out being hurt in the process.

"Well, Bella, you've avoided two things this whole time. One, you've said they or them to describe the person and two, you haven't said their name," Harry smirked and Bella knew she had been caught. She had been just trying to keep the conversation away from specifics. She knew Harry would eventually notice.

She sighed. "Well. I know you won't judge, but…" She broke off and looked around. Everyone was seemingly paying attention the front of the class room so she continued, "they are a She and She is named Leah. Leah Clearwater to be exact. She is a Quileute Indian. She is very beautiful with long black silk hair that is half way down her back. She… is just an all around person to me and I don't know why. Once or twice since we've met, she has dropped by my house." She blushed at the mention of it. Harry could see how passionate she was about this girl she had met. It really showed in total.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella! I'm glad you found someone who will love you fully," Harry said and he kissed Bella's head. A few moments later, the bell rang and Harry covered his sensitive ears. "Fuck that hurt," He whispered loudly.

"Come on, we've gotta get to next class," Bella said and led them to the next class. They went their separate ways at the corner in the hall. "Bella, we will talk more later!" Harry shouted over his shoulder and he saw her nod with a blush. The girl must be in love!

Harry walked into History only to be stared down by every pair of eyes in the room. He heard the whispers clear as day. "Look at those contact!" "Wow, he is gorgeous, think I can steal him from Edward?" "What a faggot for being with Cullen!" Those were only a few of the whispers in the room. Most of the others weren't as PG rated.

He noticed one pair looking at him intently and knew it was Mike instantly. He decided to sit somewhat close to Mike. He was gonna be talked to either way so why not just start off being close.

Mike followed Harry with his eyes till he sat down in the chair behind the one that was directly across from Mike. Mike immediately started yapping about why he was going out with that Cullen.

"Mike, I love him. His father and him were the ones to heal back to normal and then there was already a connection. It just happens." Harry said plainly.

"Well, I don't like it. You could still dump him and be with me, it'd be better than being with that freak," Mike said a bit angrily.

"It doesn't work that way sorry and if you haven't noticed, I look like THEM now because of the disease I contracted," Harry said with a bit of retort. Mike looked like he might back down, but of course he doesn't.

"Harry, It is a mistake. You may look like them but you are nothing like those freaks of-" He was cut off by the look he was given by Harry.

"Do not call them that. I. Mean. It." With that Harry turned to face the front of the class. He ignored Mike and all the mumbles he said under his breath.

The rest of class went by slowly, but when it was done, Harry was glad to be away from the class and Mike. He went on to math where he would see his wonderful vampire. He walked into the class room and his eyes went exactly to the back of the class, right on Edward.

He walked giddily back to the desk beside Edward and sat down.

"How's today been so far?" Edward asked with a quick kiss to his mate's forehead.

"Good in a way. Annoying in others," He said telling Edward the details of what he got out of Bella and then about Mike.

"Well, good that you stopped Mike, but the Bella thing is iffy due to she is a Quileute. The people of the Quileute know about us and truly do not like vampires, but we have a treaty with them since we only attack animals. We are not allowed to go over to their side of the land at all.," Edward said with a little reluctance.

"Well, maybe If you guys can't go over there, maybe I can since I am only half," Harry said hopefully. He really wanted to meet Leah.

"We'll have to see about it is all. They are quite uncooperative when it comes to helping or talking to a vampire," Edward said with a tone of distaste.

"Ehh, It'll be okay. We'll settle it. I have to meet Leah though one way or another," he was determined to meet her and now he was curious about the Quileute's themselves in general.

The rest of class was spent talking between Harry and Edward whispering things that probably weren't school appropriate or in general public either. By the end of the class, both guys had bulges in their pants, which was not good due to Harry wearing skinny jeans. Tight skinny jeans.

He would just have to let it fade. He hated when Edward did that shit to him. Especially wearing these in school, it was worse. He just walked into the lunch room with grace and humility. Edward was behind him, but Harry was 'ignoring' him for what he had done. Edward chuckled and said sorry under his breath many times.

Harry got his tray of food that he was sure he was not about to eat at all. He barely liked the food when he was human. He didn't want to know what vampire-human taste buds did for this food. He paid crud and left to go to the Cullen table.

The next thing that happened, could have had a much worse ending. Like EXTREMELY ABSOLUTELY AND UTTERLY WORSE ENDING.

Harry heard the foot steps behind him, but assumed it was Bella or someone. He caught the scent just a bit too late. Harry was shoved forward. Of course he was somewhat statue like now, but the anger behind the shove was enough to make him stumble and fall. Food went over the floor and a distinct cracking sound came from where Harry's knee hit the floor.

The Cullens were the only ones to stand up from their table besides Bella who was beside Mike. They stood up only to restrain Harry if need be.

Harry got up human-like even though he really wanted to turn around and sock the human in the face that pushed him with that force. He then turned around with a smile on his face. He looked at the guy who had done it. He was about 6inches taller than Harry and more muscular.

Edward stood behind Harry now with a hand on his mate's arm to make sure he had some leverage. Harry didn't shrug it off.

"Now, why would you push me since I don't even know who the fuck you even are?" Harry said with calm anger that contrasted with the smile on his face.

The dude just froze and then found his confidence again. "You fucking tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"Oh, really now? Who would be your boyfriend? I have Edward, bitch. He is mine and mine alone. I wouldn't want your pathetic boyfriend since he had to make you think that I wanted him for myself," Harry said with a sweet tone with the undertones of complete anger.

The dude swung at Harry for insulting his boyfriend. Harry avoided it with just a side step bringing Edward with him who just hung on with out stumbling. The dude looked confused, but swung again at Harry. Harry just avoided it again and this time he slid his foot really fast underneath the guy's feet and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now, who is your boyfriend? I'll ask one more time before I lose my temper," Harry just smiled as he squatted by the boy on the ground. Harry was not happy and he could easily figure it out. Edward probably already knew because the look Harry got from Edward was one of disgust.

The dude just pointed to where Bella was.

"That's a girl, asshole," Harry grabbed the dude's shirt tightly. "Now tell me, before I embarrassed you infront of the teachers and students, and no a teacher will not save you or your other little jock friends," Harry said in a whisper that the guy could hear.

"Mike…Newton," The guy said with relief as Harry let go of the shirt. Harry stood up and turned to where Bella was sitting. He saw Mike with a look of fear on his face as Harry started toward him with the same sweet Killer smile on his face.

"Mike, why would you stoop this low? Because I rejected you last period? I bet your boyfriend didn't know that huh? How shallow some people will go to get some revenge." Harry said with sweet disdain and loud enough everyone could hear.

"Mike, what the fuck did you do to Harry?!" Bella faced Mike too. She looked furious with just the showing of it.

"He rejected me and if he would of just said yes to going out with me I wouldn't have done this—" Mike was cut off before he could finish explaining by a sickening crunch as a fist collided with Mike's face. He cried out in excruciating pain.

Harry stood stunned. It sure wasn't his fist or he would have killed Mike right then and there. Bella had done a perfect punch and it had broken his nose. Harry wasn't expecting it to happen that way.

Harry looked at Bella with admiration whether she might have just saved Mikes life or she was just angry enough to do that. He pulled her by the hand to him and he hugged her. She was a cool best friend and to say the least.

Life resumed basically right then. Cheering and yelling and then teachers decided it was time to intervene after all of it had stopped. Harry, Bella, Mike and the dude whose name now he knew to be Kurt, were taken to the principal's office and to the nurse's office.

This was a nice first day back Harry thought with a laugh and told Bella. She laughed too and they sat outside the office with Kurt on the other side of Bella.

The meeting with each individual student told the principal that it was self-defense in the case of Harry for when Kurt attacked him so he would not be in trouble, but Kurt would.

For Bella, she was going to be in trouble for hitting Mike. Harry wasn't going to let that happen that though. He decided to influence the decision with a bit of mindful magic. He changed it to that Mike and Bella were equal and no punishment was given (Don't you wish that actually existed in school?) because nothing was done wrong. Harry decided to alter everyone else's memory which took about 20 minutes, but he was still outside the principal's office. He changed it to where Mike was punched by Kurt instead of Bella. Even Kurt would believe he did it. Only Bella, Harry and the other Cullens would know the truth.

It was surely going to be a different kind of school year now.

* * *

**OMG sorry guys I WAS planning on getting this up yesterday but it didn't happened due to certain predicaments! I love you all though! And please review what you think of these chapters. It really should be one, but looking at the site gives me a headache for how it's labeled.**

**Thanks for the reviews again! And I'll try to update my other story this week! **

**Reviews. Are. My. Indulgent.**

** Gimme Gimme Gimme . :***


	11. Chapter 11

**What a week or two… so many tests! Sorry guys! I keep having only time to do weekly updates :s I am glad you guys continue to go along and follow my story :) It warms my heart. **

**For the reviews, I thank you all! :* You guys get more cookies! YAY**

**Here's the next chapter, be aware I am changing Harry some more to make him… more bad ass (in my head anyway.)**

**UGH I am so sorry guys. College has been hitting me hard with test after test these past two weeks! I will try to set deadlines for my writing from now on because I do feel bad for not keeping up with it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next week was quite interesting for the Harry, Bella, Kurt and Mike. Harry looked to the school kids as the victim blamed, Bella looked like the fucking awesome best friend, Kurt looked like the poor little kid that was just brushed off for nothing and Mike looked like the evil scheming freak that he was in total. To put simply, Mike would be treated like shit for a long while.

Harry, Bella and the Cullens stuck together at school. Harry still admired what Bella had done for him even if she says it was truly nothing. It was something to Harry just like the time Hermione had punched Malfoy in the nose, it was just that kind of awesome.

It was an afternoon after school. Edward and Harry were just talking outside, Harry sitting on Edward's lap facing him.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing really," Harry said immediately a little too fast.

"You were a bit rushed in your reply," chuckled Edward, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just human things I wish I could have done before being turned," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh, like what?" Edward was curious about this really.

"Like piercings. Ear piercings and what not, you know?" Harry said. He had always had a thing for piercings, but he never really had the time to get it done in the human world these past years. He really just liked multiple ear piercings because of the styles that could be done.

"Is that all? Alice could probably do that. Haven't you seen that she and Rosalie wear them all the time?" Edward said with some amusement. Harry was a kid in some ways, but others he was much more masculine too.

"Really?" Harry said a smile that would probably be breathtaking to a human.

"Yes, babe. She could probably do it whenever you wanted. It wouldn't take long and since you are half vampire, it would not hurt too much," Edward said just staring at his mate. The smile was breathtaking even for Edward. He loved seeing his counterpart smile in a way that made the world go alight with colors unimaginable to world.

"Okay, I'll ask later. What about you? Did you like piercings, tattoos or something of that nature?" Harry said genuinely curious. His hair was getting in his eyes so he brushed it out. He needed a haircut soon.

"Well, I've liked things at one point or another. I've had piercings, but I got rid of them long ago. Tattoos are a waste due to our venom erases them. Mainly though, the only thing I've ever really liked on people is either brightly colored eyes like yours," He kissed Harry on the forehead, "and leather. Leather being like pants or vests. Stuff like that," He admitted with a little self-consciousness because he never really had ever admitted that to anyone, not even his family which probably knew from his habits from earlier years.

"Really? I think that's actually pretty cool. Maybe I'll dress in leather sometime for you," Harry winked at Edward. Harry then giggled at the look on Edward's stunned face.

"I would probably go for you when I got you alone if you did that," Edward said with a half teasing voice.

Harry leaned into kiss Edward and was met with hungry lips. Harry slid his hand to the back of Edward's head and grabbed a handful of bronze hair which got the wanted growl by Harry. Soon enough Harry had slid his tongue into Edward's awaiting lips and let the little vampire explore his mouth and fight against his tongue.

Harry finally let Edward access into his mouth. The taller vampire was eager to explore his mate's mouth. He always loved it. It had the human feel to it because Harry still had some blood coursing through him, but yet he could be passionately rough with no holding back. Soon Edward had found the thing his tongue had been wanting: Harry's fangs. They had slid down slowly, but surely and now they were there and very sensitive.

Edward had noticed that when they were like this, Harry's added parts were very sensitive to touch in a pleasurable euphoric way. When Edward's tongue glided over the pointed fangs, a moan of great pleasure escaped from deep within in Harry. Edward loved this reaction. Edward had yet to see what would happen when he would kiss his mates wings or kiss the spot where they came from.

Harry kept on moaning at the feel of Edward's tongue on his fangs. It was a sensation like any others in his body even when Edward would kiss the spot behind his right ear or bite down hard on his neck. These sensations sent minor sparks of bliss through him, but for this one it was like electricity shooting through him and making his body feel mountains of blissful pleasure go through every cell in his body.

After about five minutes of this Harry was out of breath and broke away for a quick one. He then went immediately back, but this time he cocked Edward's head gently to his left and then began kissing and biting the vampires porcelain skin.

The reaction was the same from Edward as it had been for Harry except it was when Harry's fangs would scrape or poke Edward's skin slightly. Edward would breathe from habit, but moan and growl loudly from the sensation that was from the feeling. Edward's hand slid up to Harry's head where it pressed down on the little vampire urging the little one to bite him for real.

Harry loved biting Edward because he loved the feel first of all of his fangs going into his mate and secondly of the noises of the strange kind come from Edward. Harry had not tasted any of Edward's venom since he had been turned. He was saving that moment for a special occasion, but he did let his fangs pierce Edward a lot.

Harry gave in let his fang pierce the vampire's jugular with an intense force and pressure. Edward went rigid and growled in pleasure and super loudly that it echoed over the forest, his hand now pressing Harry closer and deeper into his neck, the other gripping Harry's back. He loved this pleasurable pain that came from Harry's fangs. It was intoxicatingly addictive for him to feel the fangs inside him. It was the sensation multiplied by 100.

When Harry went as deep as he could, he pulled out and went up a bit on Edward's neck and did the same thing again. After several minutes of this, Edward's body had had enough and decided to give the vampire some relief. Edward growled and moaned in wanting of relief. When he finally came, he whimpered and shot every ounce he had in his body into his jeans [No underwear ;)] which showed it too.

It was like this every time from either one of them. They shot everything they had when they came from the other pleasing them. It was truly unique in their experience since they knew how much they came from being by their selves, but lately there hadn't been much energy for that…

Harry pulled his fangs out of Edward's neck and looked at the exhausted vampire. Edward lay slumped against the tree breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Harry kissed the vampire on the lips passionately once and then laid his head on Edward's shoulder with Edward's arms around his back.

* * *

The next day, Harry took Edward's advice and asked Alice about the ear percings.

"Hey, Alice, mind if I ask something?" Harry asked the pixie like girl.

They were in the living room of the Cullen's house. Harry sat down on one of the couches arms facing toward Alice who sat on the couch reading a fashion magazine. Light was pouring in from the windows which was an occasionally rare thing for this little town because the sun was actually shining for once. The light really illuminated the room in all realness that it seemed to sparkle like the vampires that lived there.

"Okay shoot, Harry," Alice said with a smile. Everybody else was either upstairs, out hunting or enjoying the sun.

"I was wondering if you could umm… pierce my ears… a few times." Harry was unsure how to go about asking such a question really.

Alice's smile brightened and said, " Oh! Okay! I can do that easily. I think it would look good actually on you, Harry." Alice had an eye for fashion and was already envisioning styles for Harry.

"Okay," Harry said with a smile and then remembered his other thought. "Can you or Rosalie also give me a haircut? I kind of need that too before this Saturday…."Harry said that last part in whisper.

Alice looked at him curiously and then she went off into space. She came back a few moments later and understood. Her smiled even brightened more than it had before.

"Okay, I understand," She said with excitement. A makeover was one of her favorite things to do to anyone.

"Oh…" That had not been part of Harry's plan, but he knew Alice saw the future. "Okay, that's fine too," Harry surrendered without trying to get out of it because he had a feeling that Rosalie would be joining them too.

* * *

"Okay, do you want a stud or half-hoop on your lobe?" Alice asked examining Harry's ears closely.

"Studs on both." Harry replied. He was a bit scared to be honest.

"Rose, would silver or black be better?" Alice asked her sister.

"Black because his hair is black and it will show once we cut his hair," Rose responded looking Harry's hair over. She was the one to give him a haircut.

"Okay. I'm also piercing his cartilage like one time on each ear, same color?" Alice asked again

"I think you should do 2 silver hoops there too," Rosalie now sketching her ideas on a sketchpad.

"Brilliant. I like that because you are cutting his hair and it'll be more noticeable then," Alice said with some thought.

"Okay." Rosalie said without paying attention she was off in her world now thinking of hairstyles.

"Okay Harry. So 2 studs and 2 hoops. Is that enough in each ear?" Alice asked her little brother.

"Yeah, I think that will be great for now," Harry said with more nervousness and anticipation.

"Okay, let's begin then!"

* * *

4 piercings later. Harry's ears were barely recognized the soreness in the ear which was a good thing. Harry's ears were red somewhat but they really weren't showing the normal blood flow of a human, of course.

He had Alice put up a mirror and he examined both sides very carefully and decided he really like the idea even though his ears hurt like kind of badly at the moment. He liked the way the hoop stood out even though his hair was long.

The whole hair thing was about to change though because Rosalie had figured out the perfect haircut for Harry. It was medium length in the front, but short on the sides and in the back. Rosalie had decided that this decision would satisfy Harry's need for having long hair as well as keeping him stylish as the rest of the family.

Rosalie came over when Alice backed off and she examined Harry very carefully. With a click of the buzzer, Harry was about to lose most of his hair.

After the haircut, Harry looked really sexy because the earrings showed perfectly and complemented Harry's style very well which was very good in Alice's opinon because she really looked after the Cullens fashion sense and over all appearance to the humans.

Harry looked him over time and time again running his hands through the short cut hair. It seemed truly foreign to him that this style of hair was on his head.

"So how do you like it? You'll be able to style it a lot of different ways as well as just leaving it be and still look great." asked Rosalie with an edge.

Harry kept looking it over in the mirror and decided that this looked really good on him and might try styling later on. It made the earrings show very well and brightly. He was very happy and hoped that Edward would like it too.

"I love it. Thank you, both of you," Harry said to Alice and Rosalie. They smiled and then their smiles turned to mischievous grins. Harry noticed and then started to look puzzled at their expressions.

"We have one more thing to do," Rosalie said.

"The most important thing," Alice said with agreement.

Harry was still quite puzzled, but he could not really refuse them. "What would that be?" he said with cautious suspiciousness in his voice.

"We are going…. SHOPPING!" Alice yelled with excited happiness.

Harry's expression went from suspicious to dread in a split second. He hated shopping just as much as other guys and he knew that shopping with two girls it was going to be a very long time before they actually got done.

"We are going to Port Angeles and going to get you a good bit of different accessories as well as new clothes to fit the style you now have," Rosalie said with happiness in her voice from shopping and seeing the face of a guy who dreads shopping. Who said she didn't have a little sick side.

"Let's get going!" Alice grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the house till they go to the garage. They were going to take Rosalie's car so they could get there quickly and just because they like her car.

Rosalie hopped into the driver's side, Alice in the passenger seat and Harry in the back. They backed out of the garage and drove out of the long driveway of their house. Soon they were out on to the highway heading towards Port Angeles.

Harry just watched the scenery go by mindlessly. He started just thinking about how quickly his life has sped up and changed in such a short amount of time. Maybe it was just his life that was all messed up from the very beginning or maybe it was just life finally throwing his life in the right direction. He hoped for the second one.

He then started thinking about how he had a wonderful new family. He loved them very much. It was almost like the Weasley's home, but here he was actually a part of the family. Sure, he was really welcomed in their home, but inside the Cullens it was a different feeling he got from there. It was not just welcoming, but also very comfortable and homey to him. It was just like that feeling… where you belonged.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped infront of a large looking store. It was definitely high end quality from just the look of it. The area too was really high end too because it was all expensive looking stores. Harry liked it and the area because it seemed friendly. It was a really nice kept up area.

"Here we are Harry. Now the fun begins!" Harry groaned at Alice's excited and amused tone.

They got out of the car and walked into the store that they had parked. As they entered, Harry's nose was blasted by perfume. It was a good smell, but it was in no way light or subtle. The store on the inside was just as huge as it was on the outside.

They walked up to get a cart and then went directly to the men's section. Harry could tell just by looking at the clothes they passed this was all expensive and probably designer.

In the men section, a 2 pairs of hands went to grabbing everything from shirts, T-shirts, pants, jeans and whatever else that they held up to Harry to see if it could fit. Most of it to Harry looked very tight fitting.

For a few choices, they made him put the clothes on especially the jeans which by the by were leather in make. Harry really had to squeeze some…. Body parts into the pants when they were really tight, but he kind of liked the way they looked on him. Harry really enjoyed though the designer jeans that weren't made of leather because they just looked cool with the awesome designs on them.

The cart was getting very full by this point. There were half a dozen t-shirt, several normal looking shirts, four or five pairs of leather jeans, six pairs of regular jeans, two or three vests and even some underwear. Most of everything was in a variety of color in which ranged the entire rainbow and then some more.

They left the clothing section and then went to an accessory section. There they found quite a few different things. There was a wallet Harry liked and he grabbed it and put it in the cart. Alice and Rosalie looked at the different ties and stuff, but decided this wasn't they wanted for Harry except one or two ties that would help accent some outfits.

As they walked up to the register, Harry reached for his wallet in his pocket, but his hand was caught by Rosalie.

"You aren't paying for this Harry. We can handle it," Alice said pulling out her card.

"But, I can't let you pay for this stuff," Harry said trying to reach for Alice's hand with the card in it. Rosalie just yanked harder to pull Harry away from Alice.

"Harry, it's what family does for each other besides we have enough money to cover this lot as well as the next few thousands," Alice said with a laugh as she handed the clerk her card.

Harry huffed in defeat, but he liked being called family. He grumbled little thanks that he was sure they heard perfectly because they smiled widely and amusedly at Harry.

They left the shop with numerous bags and then got in the car. They were ready to leave so they started driving back home. They all talked about their small shopping trip and how everyone would react to the changes made to Harry.

* * *

**Well guys, there it is! A little Harry makeover. Next chapter will be the special! Xd SORRY AGAIN for being so late as well as this chapter being short. Trying to find my mojo for writing again and balancing school with writing.**

**Please review. **

**Thank you all! I love you all so much! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoping this chapter will only take a few hours to complete and not a few weeks…. Oi! STILL so sorry about that guys!**

**For those that have reviewed! You are most appreciated in my book! You shall have ice cream and cookies! And kisses if you wish XD lol but definitely hugs for the support!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The drive back was relatively short from all the talking. The music that was playing the whole time was very upbeat and made them all feel happy. Harry was really warming up to the two girls, especially Rosalie which in all honesty was hard to believe. Rosalie, hard to believe, was starting to like Harry more than she had a while back. Shopping…. It brings the best of people out of one another!

They mainly talked about what the rest of the household was going to say to the drastic change to Harry. Carlisle and Esme were going to be fine with they thought. Esme would probably like the look Harry was now sporting even more than she had before. Jasper would like it because it was more badass and seemed to fit the Cullen style plus he had been made over by Alice too so he know things. Emmett probably would just like the fact he was now being tortured by the girls.

Edward, though, was the main part of the discussion! They were sure that he was absolutely and totally love it. They stopped on the way so Harry could change into something that would look good on him and give all the right impressions in which men that he was going to wear an emerald green shirt with a dark purple vest and matching purple leather jeans. His shoes were just black with green pieces in places.

They made sure to fix his hair too. Alice, luckily, made sure to always carry everything about beauty with her, even hair jell. She and Rosalie did Harry's hair to where it looked messy, but purposely that way with slight spikes in his hair. Over all, Harry was looking good! He could have been the poster boy for vampires everywhere haha!

After all the redoing, they got back on the road and were off to home. It took no time from then on to arrive safe and sound at the Cullen's house. They went fast down the driveway to their house and they finally arrived to the garage. They parked and got out, carrying all the shopping bags into the house.

Inside, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were talking, but when they walked in, all the talking stopped and the staring occurred. Their eyes were on Harry. Harry looked in total different to them.

Esme, of course, was the first one to speak. She got up and went to Harry. She hugged him tightly and smiled at him. She let go of the hug and stepped back to reexamine Harry more carefully up close. She said, "Harry, you look absolutely handsome! You changed a lot about your appearance. I'm guessing it was these two doings as well," pointing at Rosalie and Alice who just smiled at their mother. Harry on the other hand just blushed at the compliment Esme gave him. She was truly a genuine person and Harry loved that about her.

Carlisle just spoke from his position on the couch. "You do look really different Harry. In a good way. The look suits you in all honesty," He said with an encouraged smile. He wanted his 'children' to do what they wanted within reason. Harry just nodded and thanked him. He liked Carlisle, but he was always critical in examining stuff.

Emmett looked weird, but in a way that was different. Emmett spoke in a hoarse voice, "Yeah, the new look is very… good on you, Harry." They all looked at him and everyone busted out laughing except Harry. Harry just looked embarrassed to be there. He knew what Emmett was saying with the staring at him ALL over. *WINK, WINK*

Harry found his voice and said, "Sorry, not for you," and then in which Harry stuck out his tongue at Emmett. He took the bags from Alice and Rosalie and then went up stairs to his/Edward's room. As he rounded the corner in the hallway that led to his room, he ran smack dab into a body that fell to the ground too.

Harry sat up quickly and saw that it was the one person he was going to surprise. Edward sat up a second later and looked at what he had run into. His eyes examined the person over for a moment and then realization hit him.

A blush ran over Harry's cheeks as Edward's eyes widened in surprise and realization. He hadn't told Edward about the haircut or new clothes.

Edward just sat there taking in Harry. He saw the piercings that made Harry look more sexy in his opinion. Then, he saw the haircut and style. It suited Harry more so than the mop of hair Harry had had. It made him fit in with the Cullens more.

Finally, he saw the clothes. Alice and Rosalie had something to do with that. He liked the look very much so, but as he got down to Harry's pants, Edward started to just blankly stare. He knew what he was staring at because he could smell the leather from here. It was already having its effect on his crotch, but with it being Harry wearing them.. A full bulge was visible in his tightish skinny jeans.

Harry saw the growing form in Edward's pants and just looked his mate and smiled at him with a devilish smile. "I'm up here, babe," Harry said with a smile in his voice.

"Ye-yeah… you look… very awesome and sexy, love. It's very… breath-taking," stuttered Edward. He was just stunned by Harry as well as turn on by him. Harry was really beautiful to Edward even more now due to the changes.

"Thank you," Harry smiled with red on his cheeks and then crawled over to his mate and kissed him forcefully as he got on top of him. Harry shoved Edward down to the floor and kept kissing him passionately.

They kept kissing and finally Harry broke free to look down at Edward's face. Edward looked content a bit, but Harry could feel the tent in his pants still which Harry chuckled at the thought.

"So, do you really like it? It's not a bit much?" Harry asked as he sat on top of Edward. Edward just looked at him with love.

"Nope. You look gorgeous Harry. No one can compare to you in my eyes through beauty or personality," Edward said and then leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Harry held the passionate kiss that said everything to Harry. It wiped his doubts away of his new look in that single moment. Harry was really glad that he had Edward there for him.

"So, are you ready for Saturday?" Edward asked as he broke the kiss, but still hugged Harry tightly.

"I am! I am so excited for our first date! I know it's still probably still stupid, but I still want dates," Harry said laughing.

"Of course. It's alright, I truly understand, love," Edward said. "I still want dates too just because it's how I was raised even if we are perfect for each other."

"I know. I still like to be mundane as possible," Harry said then licked Edward's cheek playfully.

Edward wiped the saliva on his shirt sleeve and then reached up and licked Harry's cheek back. "Yes, I know what you mean," he chuckled as Harry wiped off the saliva savagely.

"Come on, let's get out of the Hallway before we get caught by Jasper again," Edward said and Harry blushed at the memory.

They got up and headed to Edward's room with the clothes. They put them aside and they hopped onto the bed. For a little while, they just laid there beside each other in quiet comfortableness enjoying the almost silence. Before long though, a poking war had begun which started with Harry poking Edward's side and then Edward poking back. Back and forth, this continued on and was funny because each of them are ticklish a bit in their sides.

They were soon laughing and having a tickle war right there on the bed. Edward was winning due to his longer arms, but this made Harry just try harder. Edward had Harry on his back and was relentlessly tickling Harry when he felt Harry's ability wash through him. Harry had frozen him.

"I win. Haha," Harry chuckled and laughed giddily now that he could tickle Edward. He slid out from under Edward and then pushed him on his back. Harry then got on top of him and put his hands on the vampires sides and unfroze him. He began to tickle Edward tirelessly.

"You-u C-CHEEEATERRR," Edward was laughing loudly and saying that same phrase over and over again as he was being tickled. He tried to stop Harry, but he couldn't stop the speedy little half vampire.

"Surrender and maybe I'll let you not suffer as long!" Harry said slowly reapplying his ability. He was going to have fun torturing Edward.

"As if I would do such a stupid thing like that," Edward said as he realized what was happening to him. He tried to push Harry off quickly only to find it harder to move now. Harry just smiled a devilish grin. Edward slowly stopped fighting as the ability took away his movements.

"Checkmate, babe," Harry winked at Edward.

"I'll get you back later," Edward said sticking out his tongue at Harry. He hated that he couldn't move. He kept trying to make his arms and legs move, but nothing was responding.

"What to do, what to do," Harry said while thinking about all his options. He had only stopped Edward from moving his arms and legs. His head he could still move completely.

"Let me go and I'll show you what I can do," Edward said trying to sound seductive.

"Not a chance; that could be threatening to my health, I think," Harry said to Edward with a laugh. He pushed the hem on Edward's shirt up to where his chest and stomach met. He then began to run his fingers over Edward's sides in manner that was light and tickling to the senses causing Edward laugh slightly as he tried to make the senses stop.

"S-Stop, Harry. I-It's n-not f-f-FAIR," Edward said while Harry began to increase his tickling making Edward raise his voice.

Edward continued to complain and laughingly take the torture put on by his mate. It felt like hours that he was being tickled because Harry was relentless and did not at all succumb to Edward's pleas.

Harry loved doing this just because he loved hearing Edward laugh (and plea.) It was something he was sure to do every so often to Edward.

Finally, after what had really been like 18 minutes, Harry had decided to stop. He crawled up and onto his mates lap. He sat deliberately on Edward's crotch.

Edward was catching his breath till he noticed the pressure on his groin area. His faced turned to a curious expression. He was really wondering what Harry was up to now.

Harry took Edward's shirt and ripped it in two. He was lazy to take it off his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Edward's chest and began rubbing his hands all over the vampires torso. He focused on every inch of skin from the light abs showing to the outlined pecs. He mainly liked playing with the vampire's little nipples. Everywhere on the torso Harry rubbed besides the nipples, he got a slight moanish sigh, but when he played with the nipples, he got a moaned growl which to Harry was more appealing.

Harry bent down to one of the nipples and began to tease it with his tongue lightly. Edward in response just moaned with the sensation. Harry kept on teasing it for a little while making the vampire under him become more sensitive and more vocal as well.

Harry finally took the pebbled nipple in his mouth and let his tongue swirl the tip making Edward moan even louder.

Edward so wanted to push Harry's head down more on top his nipple. All he could think was when his mate would let him go so he could join in for real.

Harry noticed finally the bulge that was rising against his ass.

"I see you are enjoying this," Harry said as he detached himself from Edward's nipple. He moved his ass a little against the bulge underneath him. He felt the bulge jolt up.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Edward said trying to control his voice as his mate continued to rub his against his own bulge.

"Oh you know because at anytime I could switch to tickling you again. Or possibly just leave you here," Harry said nonchalantly with a grin that told Edward he meant it.

"Fine, you win. Now, what do you want, oh dear one?" Edward said with such a sarcastic tone that Harry just giggled.

"Now, no need to get so sarcastic," Harry said with tone of sweetness as he leaned close Edward's face. Their lips inches apart.

Edward had an urge to lean up and kiss, but he resisted with great energy. He didn't want to give in the satisfaction that Harry had him on the edge.

Harry smiled and kissed the vampires cheek. He could see Edward restraining himself from kissing him.

Harry then leaned his neck close Edward's lips. He then quietly whispered to Edward, "I bet you can't resist for much longer. Not with me being this close."

Edward knew Harry was right. He could feel the warmth from Harry radiating off him as well as he could hear Harry's heart beat slowly speed up. It was like a chant calling him to come and join in.

Edward's resistant started to flail as his lips parted slowly, but surely. His lips finally met Harry's neck where he bit down a little, but then increased pressure as he felt it the warmth of Harry's skin in his mouth.

Harry let out a low moan and enjoyed the sensation. He gripped the bed as Edward would release from the current bite and then bite again. The sensation of pleasure rose again and again every time.

Harry was failing to notice his hold on Edward was failing. Edward, on the other hand, had taken noticed.

Edward started biting and kissing the little hybrids neck. It was driving Harry into a moaning fit.

When Edward thought he had enough leverage to move his entire body, he took the chance. He wrapped one arm around Harry and then rolled so that Edward was on top of a stunned looking Harry.

"Gotcha," Edward said with a devilish grin. Edward then started and kissing Harry's neck again while his hands made shreds of Harry's shirt. Edward then kissed and bit Harry slowly going down from his neck to his torso and stomach.

Harry was just in total stunned, but once Edward started biting again, he didn't care. He loved the pleasure that was coursing through him. Edward seemed to really know what he liked.

Edward found Harry's nipple and bit down. Hard. Harry in turn then screamed/ moaned. It was one of those things he liked, but jeez it was pain. He moved his hand to the back of Edward's head where he pushed down as Edward was about to move his head from the nipple.

Edward bit down again and sucked the nipple at the prompt of his mate. He continued biting and sucking on the nipple till he felt the hand on the back of his neck release him.

Edward lifted his head up and then straddled Harry's crotch, perfectly showing the bulge with in the leather skinny jeans. Edward started grinding his ass on to the bulge making himself moan out loud and Harry make small noises too. Harry started moving his hips too wanting more friction.

Edward leaned down while still grinding his ass into Harry's crotch. He loved leather for this reason too that it was very pronouncing with bulges. Edward bit down on Harry's neck again. Harry moaned and gasped loudly and then put one hand on the back of Edward's head while the other went to rest on Edward's hip.

Edward bit and kissed all over Harry's neck. Harry just had to lay there and take it because he really didn't want it to stop.

The grinding speed kept increasing in both parties. Harry's heart rate was directly with a human's heart rate. Harry felt hot too which was being cooled off by the vampire on top him as their chests met while grinding savagely into one another.

Harry felt like he was getting close and started speeding up his movements even more. Edward knew he couldn't hold off much longer.

Harry felt Edward bite down hard right behind his ear and that was all it took. Harry cried out with a moan and felt his cock release his pent up cum inside his new and expensive underwear and jeans.

Edward felt Harry's bulge twitch and knew he had come, but all he could feel was the motions of the twitch and it was enough to drive him over the edge. Edward came with a growled moan and it went all in his shorts and underwear.

After about a minute or so of catching breaths that were only needed on one side, Edward kissed Harry passionately on the lips. The kiss was intense, long and full of all the love that was share between the two.

The kiss broke a moment later. Edward rolled beside Harry and they lay beside each other, arms touching.

Edward had another big spot on the front of his shorts that showed exactly what happened, but Harry on the other hand, felt his cum still inside his pants. It was slowly being absorbed into his underwear.

Harry, still slightly catching his breath, looked over at Edward and said breathlessly, "I love you." Harry's eyes twinkled and a smile as bright as the sun was on his face.

Edward turned to Harry with happiness and pleasure at the words on his face and said, "I love you too very much so."

Harry leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the vampire's lips and then curled into Edward. Harry was exhausted now and just wanted to sleep. He drifted off while Edward slow ran his hands through Harry's hair.

* * *

**WELL, okay next chapter will be the awaited date! YAY! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm starting to cut the word length a bit, but aw well. It can't be helped; I'm a changing person xD!**

**BTW, let me know if I'm adding TOO MUCH smut/grinding lol. Sorry no other way to put that! Most of you must like be 'Did he really just say that?!' well of course! I don't want to overrun this thing with smutness, SO it is just an asking! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please Read and Review! :*:*:***


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys. I am absolutely sorry for not posting any chapters. My time has been towards school mainly and I am very sorry for neglecting the story. I hope ya'll are not too upset with me, but know this I will not let this story die! EVER!**

**On the flip side though, This story has been nominated for " Most Promising Slash Fanfiction Crossover" for the Energizer W.I.P awards and this truly makes me so fudging happy, excited, ecstatic, etc! I really thought my writing wasn't that good, but even If it does not win, just being nominated really makes me happy and awesome (tho. I'd really like for my story to win lol)! **

**_The Voting is from Nov. 13 - Nov. 20!_**

**WELL. Time for the next chapter my lovely readers! I hope to have a lot of fun with this one due to how it is special to the characters!**

**To my Reviewers: I love you all! **

**NickyNakoleT: First off, thank you for answering! :) and glad that you think that there is never too much smut! xD**

**Meow(guest): Well, from my perspective, he needed food really badly and Harry doesn't live close-close to town so he had to get there some how. Walking wasn't an option due to how late I think it was in time period, but he was protected by the shields he put up. It kind of all just happened that way, felt right I guess. Thank you for the inquiry and hoped that helped! :)**

**Yana5: Yes, Yes they adorably do! It gets even cuter. Thank you!:)**

**mizzrazz72: I am still unsure what you ask, but for Harry telling Remus anything I am unsure truly. It hadn't crossed my mind till you said something so I will definitely keep that in mind, but from how my original thought process went, Harry is in hiding and doesn't want people he loves to get involved too much. Ron and Hermione are there because he has always relied on them. Hope that helps? Thank you! :)**

**rmiser1994: Oh I was so hoping someone would ask that XD! Wellllllll, I think you already guessed it, but It wont always be that way because I see them as being a versatile couple. Though, I must admit, Harry does hold a better chance ;). Thank you for the inquiry! :)**

**For all you who reviewed again… you get cookies ! YAY … like the homemade-kind that are awesome!**

**NOW, on with the story.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

Harry awoke with a start due to a noise. He sat up at vampire speed in the bed and well he did a headbutt something hard, probably a Cullen. He was realizing quickly that he had a thing for hitting one of them, not matter who it was, by accident.

Harry fell back on the bed and gripped the spot where his head had made contact with the harder surface. He made kind of a moaning noise when it happened.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped and then he looked to what/who he had hit. At the edge of the bed stood the very muscle lean frame of Jasper, looking moody a little, but Harry knew that was just his normal face. Harry saw the spot where he had hit Jasper, but he must have some resistance to slight pains because he sure didn't look like he held the spot where Harry hit him.

"Sorry about that, Harry," He said with a smile. "I was told to wake you up. You've been asleep for quite a while." Jasper added with the look Harry gave him, "Give or take 9 hours."

"9 hours? That's almost human," Harry said.

"Yeah, but from what we could hear, you needed it," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Jeez, We wont get any privacy here," Harry said with some bitterness, but laughed all the same.

"Don't worry. It'll die down after a while. We just like to get a laugh is all. Shit, we still laugh when Emmett and Rosalie do it if they do it around here; they are worse than you guys by time 5," Jasper said remembering the things he heard from Rosalie's and Emmett's room.

"I'll have to use that against him next time," Harry said thinking that it wouldn't be too long before he would actually use it.

Jasper just laughed and then said, "Well, we have school in a bit so just make sure to get dressed and ready," with that Jasper left Harry to himself to get ready.

He rummaged through his clothes and found a dark red shirt and then he found another pair of leather skinny jeans. Harry decided he would just change and not worry about a shower since he figured it didn't matter in all honesty. He felt kind of gross not taking a shower, but he didn't feel like it at all at the moment.

While getting dressed, he started thinking about what happened last night. He always loved remembering the times Edward and him did things which is quite a lot. The whole sessions make him tired and almost human from getting so hyped up with being with Edward. Just remembering, makes him feel exhausted, but it also gives him those thousands of tiny shocks remembering all the spots lips have touch and fingers have glided gracefully across.

Harry knew that thinking of these times would result in a major bulge, but he didn't care. It'd go away in a few minutes with some luck.

Harry looked into the mirror and double checked everything was in order and decided that was as good as it was going to get for now.

* * *

Harry went to school with the rest of Cullens and met up with Bella right before class after kissing Edward goodbye.

"You two seem to keep getting more affectionate each time I see you guys," Bella commented with smirk. "You look good by the way! I like the look as well as the piercings and hair. I think it suits you more so than just long hair," she said giving Harry a broad smile.

"Thank you, hun. I'm glad you do and I really like it myself too. AND of course! It's the natural order of things or something like that and thank you," Harry laughed and knew there was truth in behind it. "Though, I could say the same thing about you, Bella."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked being caught off guard by the question.

"I can smell her scent on you even if it is faint. She smells… odd, but maybe that's just something else. Let me guess, you were hugging or cuddling?" Harry said just jabbering on as English was about to begin.

"Um, we were… cuddling," Bella said blushing. She wasn't a total shy person, but admitting stuff like that was embarrassing due to the fact she never really had a relationship that went downhill from the get go. Leah to Bella was like perfection even if she had never had a girlfriend before, but she was really liking the whole thing.

"Aw! I'm glad you have her and I'm still waiting to meet her," Harry said who was truly meaning that he wanted to meet Bella's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm still seeing what is going to happen because honestly I do not know. It is probably better than any other relationship I have had, but it is the most different one too. We as individuals are different really, but we fit together perfectly. It just is… weird with perfection in the mix," Bella said low enough that only Harry could hear. No one else really knew about whole relationship except the Cullens from snippets here and there in which they didn't mind, but were cautious.

"I get what you mean. I hope it continues being good for you," Harry said with a smile and then put an arm around Bella and gave her a little squeeze.

* * *

Harry was thankful school was done by the end of the day. He had gotten a lot of looks of astonishment and very awed wonder. Most were looks of want and lust which he didn't mind, but he had his somebody so it didn't matter to him. None of the piercings were sore either which was tremendous in aspect since he had heard it was some of the worst parts of getting piercings.

Harry was about to sit down on the couch when Esme called him into the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen and went to the bar stool and sat down.

"So how was school?" Esme asked with a smile in her voice while she was over the stove cooking something for probably Harry.

"It was good; long and boring, but good. What are you cooking?" Harry said returning the smile with some curiosity. The smell that was coming from it was very intoxicating and delicious.

"I figured you might be hungry. I think it's been a bit since you ate so I figured you might want some food; rare, of course," she said laughing a bit.

"That's very sweet of you, Esme! Thank you. I'm glad that they have you as a mother," Harry said while getting up and giving her a hug. He really did like Esme in that way he never really had except through Mrs. Weasley.

"Any time, dear," She said handing Harry a plate with a steak on it still leaking blood a bit. Harry turned to head to the dining room, but stopped when Esme called to him.

"By the way Harry, it's WE not THEY from your earlier statement," Esme said with a big smile and walked into the living room.

Harry thought for a moment and then realized what she was talking about and smiled brightly himself.

* * *

**Date Night- FINALLY**

Harry was sitting on the bed with his tight blue t-shirt on along with a pair of dark green leather pants that had cuts in them to show a good bit of skin here and there. He was tying his shoes when he heard a knock and then the door opened.

"Almost ready, love?" Edward asked with a smirk as Harry turned to look at him.

Apparently Harry's new look had had some influence on him because Edward was wearing some very tight pants as well as a very nice shirt, but the shirt was nothing new.

"Yeah. Though, I like your choice of pants; it seems to suite you," Harry said with a grin as he finished tying his shoe and standing up.

"Thanks. They look better on you, though. Or better off I would think truly," Edward said. Harry blushed and slapped Edward's shoulder playfully.

They walked out of the room and then down the stairs. Alice and Esme were waiting at the bottom holding cameras. 'Greeeeeeeeat' Harry thought.

" Don't think about it, Harry," Alice said as he considered running away.

"Fine, fine," Harry said with consent.

"Okay, you two stand beside each other, an arm around the others hip. Perfect!" Alice said as Harry and Edward did as she asked and snapped a photo just like Esme did.

"Okay, face each other. Edward put your hands on Harry's hips and Harry put your hands behind his neck. Great!" Esme said excited seeing the two together.

They took a few funny photos that looked cute and silly: Tongues sticking out, Edward carrying Harry wedding style, Harry carrying Edward wedding style, and quite a few others.

After the photos, they left the smiling women and laughing household. In a few minutes, Edward and Harry were in Harry's mustang speeding down the highway towards Seattle. Harry's hand was being held by Edward's as Edward drove to who knows where in Seattle because Harry still had no clue at all.

Harry had been curious to where they were going and had asked many times, but the answer was the same from his beloved, "You'll see." After a few attempts, even one that involved Harry using an adorable puppy face with his beautiful red and green eyes, it just didn't work and Harry just had to accept that Edward was not going to budge at all.

Harry and Edward just chatted till Edward parked in a field with other cars; Harry was unsure how long they had been driving or even where they were. Harry looked around from his seat, but couldn't see much. He turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. Edward just smiled and said, "Almost." With that last word, Edward got out and went over to Harry's door and opened it swiftly. Harry got out and stood beside Edward, who grabbed Harry's hand and then started leading toward the trees.

Inside the forest, it was dark, but Harry really had no problems seeing now. As they continued walking, Harry started hearing music, but it was an odd sound to him; he had no idea what it was, truly. Edward just walked with a smirk on his face.

At the edge of the forest, Harry could see lights shining and it was a very pleasing shade of orange yellow light. As they got closer, the light got brighter and then Harry could see through the bushes.

On the other side of the bushes, Harry saw a fantastic sight that excited him like a little kid; like the childhood he never had. There, in the center of an enormous field, stood a brightly lit and huge field. Harry could smell the fair food from where he was right now and surprisingly, his stomach made a noise. Edward laughed when he heard it.

"So, were you expecting this?" Edward asked as he kissed Harry's hand he was holding.

"Definitely not," Harry said his eyes fixed on the lights still, but he broke his eyes away and hugged Edward tightly around the neck. Edward felt a light kiss on his neck and sighed.

"Okay, no need to waste time. Let's go," Edward said gently pulling Harry away from him and then tugging him toward the fair.

As they got closer, they saw many people: tall, short, elders, children, adults. But, they all had one thing in common: a laughing smile on their face. Everyone was having fun and enjoying they should bring Jasper here one day, he might cheer up a bit due to all this energy.

They walked past many booths selling food, souvenirs, and other various things while holding hands. No one seemed to notice it and even if they did, who cares?

Harry was attracted first to the Tornado ride. They approached the ride and gave two dollars each to man running the ride. They strapped in on the same cart. After a few seconds, the ride started moving. Fast and spinning in the air, going up and down, laughing and screaming all at once in a rush of motions.

Harry was enjoying the ride to the fullest and when it was over, he got off while waiting for Edward. "What next?" asked Edward.

"Hmm. That one over there," Harry pointed to strawberry shaped one with a hatch opening.

They walked over to it, paid the woman and got in to a strawberry. It sure didn't smell like strawberries, but that was okay. Again they were off and moving. This one you had to manually spin and did they ever spin it! It went faster than the other ones due to their strength, but they liked it.

After they stopped, they got off and both were actually dizzy. They kind of tumbled around for a minute just running into things and each other. They went along after getting their equilibrium back to normal.

They continued this cycle through all the other rides: swings, scrambler, giant slide, etc. Finally there was only one ride left: the Ferris wheel. They entered a cab of the Ferris wheel and waited for the ride again to start.

It began a minute later. Harry and Edward sat parallel from each other looking out the windows as they rose in the air. Harry looked over at Edward with a smile that was like pure happiness. Edward was still looking out the window, but he soon turned to face Harry with a reciprocating smile.

"So how did you like it?" asked Edward as he reached out to take Harry's hand as he scooted closer to the seat. They were now going down and about to start heading back up on the wheel.

"It has been the most fun I have had in a long time. I've never been to a fair, but I am glad you took me here. It really makes me feel alive and makes me wish I had a better childhood," Harry said with honesty in his voice.

"Well, I am happy and sad that you didn't have the childhood you wanted," Edward said with a serious look.

Harry looked at him stunned that he would say that and then just flat out asked, " Why in the whole world would you say that?" The statement had kind of hit a low blow and so he pulled his hand away from Edward and stood up looking out the window. The wheel had begun it's third and last rotation.

"I said happy and sad. I am sad that you did not have a better one, but that is life," Edward said getting up and grabbing Harry's shoulders to turn him around to face him.

The wheel stopped at the very top. Edward stood infront of Harry, put his hands on either side of the young vampire hybrid boy, looked into those beautiful more so red than green eyes and said,

"I'm happy though because I got to be here for it and give you that piece of your life back that you never had. I'm happy I got to experience with you because it gave me feelings I have not felt in a good while. Do you want to know what the biggest reason is though?"

Harry had small droplets of blood in the corner of his eyes and was afraid to speak so he just nodded up to this man that gave a lot for something so little and meaningful. Edward said with a melodic voice as soft and gentle as the lulling waves of the beach,

"The biggest reason is because well other than giving you a piece of life you deserve, I got to see a smile that was truly genuine, one that was incomparable to all other ones I have seen on your sweet face. The smile I saw tonight is one I will never forget and will always remember till, if it ever comes, the true death. You could say it was selfish, but I don't see it that way. I see it as a memory we got to make together: the smiles, the laughs, the fun and the meaningfulness. All of it. You have definitely made this one of the best, if not the best night of my life just by spending it with you. I love you, Harry Potter, and will always wish to love and be here for you."

Edward's eyes were intense and full of compassionate love. Harry had small blood tears running down his face. Harry had been really moved even if he thought Edward was selfish just a little bit, but that didn't matter. He loved that Edward had done this for him.

Harry wiped away all the blood tears from his face and while still looking at Edward. "You … are such… a git at times," Harry said a laugh but with truth in the next words, " , but I love you and always will. I really appreciate what you did tonight. Thank you, Edward."

Harry put his arms around the back of Edward's neck and kisses the bronze headed vampire fully on the lips with passion in full force. Edward kisses back and holds Harry to him by the hips.

The wheel started again and made it to the ground. They got to the bottom and got off holding hands; their smiles bigger than ever now.

Harry heard his stomach growl and dragged Edward to buy a corn dog before they went home.

* * *

**That was sure… fluffy. Hehe. I hope I did okay with the whole scene! I tried to picture what I really would to happen in that scenario.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**I will try to write more often. I had an extreme case of writer's block as well as no motivation to write .-. I had 1.9k words written, but I wasn't sure where to go from there so that's why it's been long to get to this point … someone neeeeeeeeeds to give me some motivation…. That's more like a hint hint SHOVE SHOVE right there :P**

**Reviewwws please! Ideas! Please and thank you!~~**


End file.
